Always have a home somewhere
by LadyofTheDarkSky
Summary: Haruno Sakura, an eighteenyearold wanderer kunoichi of dark past comes to Konoha and changes many lives...and especially of Uchiha Sasuke who as well has a dark shadow behind. Sakura might even find her home after long journey. Based on nouvel Chocolat
1. The New Wind

**A/N: **Hey, guys, this is my new story which I mentioned. To begin with, there are few things I'd like you to know about it.

Firstly, if you read the summary (duh you did), you've seen that I based this one on nouvele (or film) „Chocolat". Don't worry, it will wander off from it quite a lot. I just wanted you to understand that I needed a certain basis and mood to begin this. I bring this up, because some people come and flame at me for doing such things (earlier stories for Shaman King). Forgive me in advance if anyone conciders this a plagiarism. Note this: IT IS NOT!!!

Secondly, this fic will be based on songs at some parts, mostly of Norah Jones. If you don't have her albums „Feels like home" and „Come away with me", just give me your emails and I'll send you certain songs before I add chapters. I also plan ahead for some certain music from „Chocolat" soundtrack itself. If anything else, I'll write it at the end of previous chapter. NOTE: it is very importaint for you to hear the songs or pieces.

Thirdly, the pace of uploading this story won't be so precise. It is because of the way I write it. It won't be as easy as „Confusing what is real" because I simply looked up at manga or anime and turn it all from drawing, to writing. Here, however, characters will be with a little more detail (the main ones with a lot of detail) which will take time, so gomenasai in advance.

Hope you will enjoy this one as much as the previous one.

Lady of The Dark Sky

**-****1-**

**The New Wind**

Tsunade was sitting in her office, her table all covered with the mountain of papers, scrolls and books. She sat motionless, her head leaned on her palm…only her eyebrow twitching. Shizune smiled to her continuously, her smile reminding more of a grimace, which in addition was tense and nervous. 

"This is nothing, I assure you, Tsunade-sama" Shizune bowed to her mistress, the Hokage of Konoha. Tsunade sighed and a vein popped out in her left temple.

"How on Earth do you imagine I can read this in one SINGLE DAY?!!!" Tsunade showed to the pile of documentary books in the corner of her office room. Shizune giggled nervously. _Oh dear, I thought I should've told her this sooner. _

It was another annual report to the elder advisors…and Tsunade hated it the most of all in her Hokage job. Not only because it was boring, but also because the elders still obviously didn't recognize her as a true Hokage…even though it has already been three years since she had become one. In other words, it was a matter or principle.

"Well…I…um…" Shizune stuttered, but Tsunade stopped her with another question.

"How about you tell me something more interesting than this? So I could cool down a little and then sit onto this" Tsunade didn't really ask – she ordered.

"Well, um…oh here it is" Shizune pulled out a single scroll out of many she was carrying in her scroll bag and handed it to Tsunade. The Hokage read it carefully.

"Hn. I see" she raised a now serious look to Shizune "new arrival. This is ought to be interesting. And it's today"

"Yes, mistress. Do you want me to wait at the gate?"

"No, that won't be necessary. I remember ordering those two at the gate to make a safe arrival to here" Tsunade stood up and walked to the window, overlooking the rock where the faces of previous Hokages and her own were carved "just make sure you be here. I'll have you as an escort to the living place"

"Yes, mistress" Shizune bowed again.

Tsunade stood immobile for a while, thinking to herself. _This new arrival…a wanderer. Wonder how it's going to be like…to meet somebody like that…_Suddenly, she was woken up from her thoughts by an unexpected wind, which came along with golden leaves of early autumn and blew away papers from Tsunade's desk. The blonde woman looked to the flying papers for a while. _This is unusual. This wind…it came from the West…it never blows in this part of the country…this sure indicates some changes. _

**-x-**

Three shinobi were rushing through the golden woods, talking among themselves.

"I don't get it, why does this mission have to take place so early in the morning?" the blonde-haired shinobi, with orange and black outfit and deep blue eyes yawned as he flew through the air.

"It's not that early, Naruto" the other one, with black hair and eyes, extremely pale skin and black outfit, which didn't hide his developed belly, said with emotionless voice and a smile…which was slightly fake "it's ten in the morning"

"Give it up, Sai" the third one said with commanding voice "the sky will crumble down on us before Naruto will get up easily in the morning"

"Very funny, Sasuke" the blonde-haired boy mocked his friend, who was rushing ahead of the two. The shinobi named Sasuke had raven hair and pitch black eyes, also pale complexion, but it had at least some prove that he spent days in outside. His outfit consisted of white shirt, which opened his developed chest and dark blue pants, tied with violet rope. On his back, Sasuke was carrying a long sword, placed inside the sheath.

"Indeed it is" Sasuke said sarcastically.

"No, it's not! I didn't even have time to eat breakfast" Naruto said it not without a pity, recalling the delicious taste of ramen.

"Well then, let's hurry up, before you collapsed from hunger"

"How far are we?" Sai asked.

"Not far. Another fifteen minutes and we should be there"

"Correct me" Naruto interfered "we gotta capture some idiot, who has stolen some kind of important documents from that damsel in distress we saw at Tsunade-baa-chan's office, right?"

"Right. And retrieve the documents of course. But, Naruto" Sasuke slowed down and now he was going foot by foot with the blonde-haired shinobi "since I'm the leader of this assignment, I'll say this once: do as I say. Got that?"

"Right, got it" Naruto agreed, not without displease. _Boss-wannabe. _He thought to himself.

The three rushed ahead, with Sasuke in front. Suddenly, something caught the leader shinobi's attention: a slight change in the wind. _Just what is this? A western wind? I haven't felt this since my parents died…this sure promises some changes. What on Earth will it be this time? _

**-x-**

Kotetsu and Izumo were sitting behind the reception desk at the main entrance to the Konoha village…and they were bored to death. Kotetsu, the guy with spiky hair and bandage on his nose, yawned.

"This is getting impossible. Why the heck it is we who always get to sit here?"

"Maybe because we always happen to be in wrong place at wrong time and Tsunade-sama would always pick us?" Izumo guessed, playing with two pens.

"Yeah, you're probably right" Kotetsu agreed and continued his swinging on a chair. Suddenly, both shinobi were woken up from their slumber, because a strong wind blew right to them, carrying golden leaves.

"That's strange" Izumo said, looking to the west "this wind isn't usual, is it?"

"Yeah, you're right" Kotetsu suddenly tensed, as if he heard something "hey, Izumo, I think I hear footsteps"

"Yeah, you're right. Maybe that's a new arrival Tsunade-sama mentioned before"

"Should be it. I wonder what the person will be like"

"Yeah"

The men listened to footsteps behind the gate getting closer, until a person they were waiting for came from behind the gatewall and stopped right in front of them along with the wind. It was a young woman, wearing a bright red cloak and carrying an old luggage, bag and a backpack. She had unusual pink hair and bright green eyes, which pierced everything through.

"Hello" she smiled to the two shinobi, who were staring at her with a surprise "I'm new arrival here. Your Hokage-sama gave me a permission to live here. She told me that somebody will be here to take me to her office"

This young woman had a light and free voice, which reminded a little of a sound of music itself…music, coming from distant lands. She herself wasn't the usual type and soon everybody will know about it.

"Right" Izumo coughed out the voice, which was stuck for some reason "yes, Hokage-sama mentioned you" the shinobi took one of pens he was playing with few minutes ago "could you please tell me your name? We need to sign it here"

"Haruno Sakura" the young woman said with a soft smile. _This looks like a nice village. _

**-x-**

"The new arrival is here" Shizune said, looking through Hokage's office's window down to the street.

"How does it look like?"

"Well, it's a young woman…different is how I would describe her"

"I see. Well, we won't know how different until we meet her" Tsunade sighed. _That wind, unusual stranger…might as well I start winning the lottery. This does indicate changes for Konoha. Heck, as if it isn't enough already. _

Since three years ago, when Tsunade became Hokage, many things happened. To start with, the incident with Uchiha Sasuke. He left the village in order to train under Orochimaru, the former comrade of Tsunade herself and the killer or Third Hokage. Orochimaru ended up being killed by Sasuke, who formed a new team, called Hebi, and continued pursuing his brother, Uchiha Itachi, whom he wanted to kill more than anything for slaying an entire clan. Turned out it wasn't originally Itachi who did it, but the leader of Akatsuki, another danger, which continued to threaten the Konoha and other villages.

_Right now, with a help of Naruto, we have Sasuke back and working under us. How__ever, who knows what he might come up with. I wouldn't be surprised if he'd just disappear one day and we hear of him being responsible for killing half of the Akatsuki members. Oh well, not that it matters now. This girl…I think I'll have an eye on her for quite a while, if she stays long enough. After all, she could be a spy for Akatsuki or other villages. Hn, maybe I shouldn't have let her live here in the first place. Oh well, too late for that now. _

Tsunade woke up from her thoughts when she heard a knock on the door.

"Come in" she said. The door opened and a young woman with red cloak entered the office, Izumo carrying her luggage and bag behind.

"Hokage-sama" the shinobi said as he put down the tote "this is Haruno Sakura, the new arrival" he introduced Sakura to Tsunade and the young woman bowed.

"Pleased to meet you, Hokage-sama"

"Yes, welcome to our village" she showed Izumo to leave. When the shinobi left, Tsunade continued her conversation with Sakura.

"Since you're going to live here, I'd like to ask you a few questions"

"Yes, of course" Sakura bowed again.

"I've read your letter, but still, I want to hear it from you where have you lived before?"

"Well, um…let me see" Sakura frowned her forehead a little and then answered "I lived in the Village, Hidden in the Sound for a while. After that, the Village, Hidden in the Sand, after that the Europe…and after that, the Village, Hidden in the Rain"

"I see. That's pretty impressive for only eighteen years of life" Tsunade leaned back in her chair and locked her fingers in front "I'll give you an advice, concerning your past: do not go around, bragging about connections with Sound and Rain villages. They do not have a good reputation around.

"I understand" Sakura nodded.

"I also heard that you are a fine medical ninja. I'm sure we will have some use of those abilities"

"I will do my best, Hokage-sama" Sakura bowed again "I also wanted to ask about my living place"

"Yes" Tsunade showed to the woman, standing behind her "this is Shizune, my most trusted companion. She will be escorting you to your new home. I also read your request for that matter and I've chosen the most suitable place"

"I see" Sakura smiled politely to Shizune "thank you for taking the trouble"

"Well then, I suppose there's nothing left for us to discuss for now. If you may Shiz-"

"Hey, Tsunade-baa-chan!" a voice came from the door as they banged open. Sakura whirled around on her heel and saw a blonde-haired, smiling shinobi, followed by another one, with irritatingly fake smile.

"Naruto!" Tsunade gave him an angry look "I thought I told you to stop calling me like that!"

"Well, yeah, but-" Naruto stuck in the middle of the sentence, as he noticed Sakura. His mouth fell open as he overlooked her up and down.

"You got to be kidding me" he said, still staring at the kunoichi. Sakura crossed arms on chest and one of her eyebrows shot up.

"What's your problem?" she asked, her tone and look turning into dangerous ones.

"No problem anymore. Seeing a babe like you…no one would have any problems left in the world" Sakura's eyes widened, since the thing Naruto said didn't reach her mind at first.

"What was that?" she asked.

"Naruto, you're getting into trouble with hags again" Sai warned his comrade, fake-smiling to Sakura…which annoyed the kunoichi even more. _Don't tell me they're ninja for real. I've seen much during my life…but this? Did they get literal brainwash when they were born or what? _

"Both of you are getting into trouble, talking like that in front of your Hokage!" Tsunade shouted on them "where's Uchiha?"

"Here, Tsunade-sama" a voice flew from behind the Hokage. Sakura looked that way and saw another shinobi…it took one single glance and she already noticed that he was somehow diferent from the rest. _Who is that guy? He seems…different. Although, from the amount of chakra, radiating from him, I could say that he's dangerous. Still…his eyes are…lonely. _Sakura watched the shinobi, who was sitting on the window sill and…looking back at her. However, it only lasted for a second.

"What is going on?" he asked with mid-low, a little throaty voice.

"Nothing really, Sasuke" Sai smiled to him "it's just Naruto messing with hags again"

"Why in the world are you calling this chick a hag?!" Naruto shouted on his comrade. Sakura turned to the two and was about to say something, but didn't make it.

Sakura suddenly felt other person appear behind her. The kunoichi also felt that this person was radiating not only strong chakra, but also a heat…heat, which made Sakura feel warm from inside after many years of inner winter and loneliness. Another thing Sakura saw was Sasuke's recomposed shoulders. There were two snakes, coming from shinobi's shoulders and wrapping around Naruto and Sai's mouths. _Is this training of Konoha? No, it's definitely Sound's. Where did he get this power? If he was training at the Sound, I'm sure to have heard of him…I think I need to keep my eyes open for this guy_. _Those snakes…they look awfully like Orochimaru's, but…this guy…he seems nothing like that…_ Sasuke was standing back to back with Sakura, his eyes turned from black to red.

"Sai, stop reading that bullshit about nicknames and think before you say something" after saying that, Sasuke released his comrade from snake trap "Naruto, get a life and some manners along with it. You'll do a favor for entire humanity" he also released the blonde-haired shinobi from traps. Then Sasuke's hand slid into his pocket and took out two scrolls. He tossed them to Tsunade.

"These are the documents you requested. Men that you ordered to capture are already in slammers"

"Good work as usual, Uchiha" Tsunade nodded, feeling relieved that at least one person in the team has a sane mind.

"Forgive them" Sasuke now looked at Sakura from behind and she looked back at him "I sometimes think that maybe they had received a literal brain wash when they were born"

"Hey, what's that suppose to mean?!!" Naruto yelled. Sasuke sighed, closing his eyes, which turned back to normal.

"That's ok" Sakura said, smiling slightly to the man behind her "I figured that much" Sasuke hn-ed, but also smirked to her words. _Catching up already? Interesting. _

"Well, if you're done talking" Tsunade interfered "I'd like you, Uchiha, to go on a single-man mission right now" she tossed him another scroll "it's an A-ranked mission. Don't screw up"

"Right" Sasuke walked towards the door and left without saying another word.

"How come he always gets such important missions?!" Naruto stormed at Tsunade.

"Because you only joined the Jounin this year and Sasuke is already on his way to ANBU" Tsunade simply answered "now then, Shizune, please escort Sakura to her new home"

"Thank you, Hokage-sama" Sakura bowed before gathering her stuff and following Shizune.

"Who was that anyway?" Naruto asked when the two kunoichi left.

"New arrival. Haruno Sakura to be more precise" Tsunade answered "she will be living in Konoha for some time"

"She's a wanderer, isn't she?" Sai said with his emotionless voice.

"Wandered? What the heck is that?" Naruto asked, sounding clueless.

"They are the type of ninja, who move from one place to another, never really settling down. They are an extinct type of ninja though" Tsunade's eyes were already gazing into her own thoughts "it is really unexpected for someone like that to show up around here"

"You mean you don't trust her?" Sai said again.

"Yes, not completely. I'd like you two to keep an eye on her. I'll ask the same to Uchiha when he gets back"

"Well that will be easy" Naruto locked his arms behind his head "she seems to be quite an inviting person to watch"

"Not exactly" Tsunade corrected "she's a medical ninja, with a possible strength, which is equal to my own. You know what would happen if I caught you peeping somewhere" Tsunade cracked her knuckles, which made Naruto's spine ripple.

"Y-yes, Tsunade…-sama" Naruto bowed to her "a-any possible missions now?"

"No. For now, I'd like you to keep an eye on Sakura. I'll have you two on reserve"

**-x-**

Sasuke was rushing though the forest again, hopping from one branch to another. _This woman…she seems a little suspicious to me. A wanderer, by the looks of her. I should watch her for a while. Who knows, maybe she's working for somebody. Then again…what am I thinking? Maybe she's just different…heck, I didn't get her name. Maybe then I could ask Suigetsu to check on her…oh well, so much of that for now. I'll do it sooner or later. If she has any relation with Akatsuki, I can never be too careful. Who knows, maybe I'll even have some use of her. _

**-x-**

Sakura and Shizune were walking for almost fifteen minutes now and didn't stop talking. Sakura wanted to know much about how people are like here or where to get things needed for everyday life. But the kunoichi couldn't help but notice that although everyone around were busy, they'd always follow her with a strange look. Sakura felt somewhat uncomforted about that, but kept telling to herself that this wasn't the first time anyway and everything's going to be ok.

"Sakura-san" Shizune smiled to the kunoichi "relax a little. They just aren't used to new people coming to live at Konoha. I mean it's ok for some by-passers to go around, but you…well, I think you know what I mean"

"Yes, I do know what you mean" Sakura smiled "still, I don't think I'll every get used to people looking at me with suspicion" for a slight moment Sakura's smile faded and her eyes gazed into world, impossible for others to see. However, she was quite quickly woken up by Shizune's calm and cheerful voice.

"Well, here we are" the black haired kunoichi showed to the house in front of which the two had stopped. It was a small, two storey house, with yellow bricks and big showcase window on the right of the first floor. Little steps led to the wooden door with also yellow glass row in the middle of them.

"Looks cozy" Sakura smiled to the building. _New home, huh? Might be the best I ever had yet. _

"I thought you might want to live in more lively part of the town, so this house was just in perfect place" Shizune handed a key to Sakura.

"Thank you, Shizune-san" the pink-haired kunoichi bowed.

"No problem. If anything, just find me, don't be shy"

"Alright. I'll remember that" Sakura promised and waved goodbye to Shizune. She then turned back to the house and by putting her bag down onto luggage, she rammed her fists into hips. _Cozy or not, this promises a lot of cleaning anyway. I have to make it look good if I want to have at least some profit. Heh, this village sure promises some interesting days ahead. _A soft wind, carrying golden leaves, blew right past Sakura, as she unlocked the door to her new home…

A/N: ok, so, here's the info for the following chapter: I need you people to listen to the piece from "Chocolat" OST. The piece is called "Minor swing" by Rachel Portman. I repeat, if you don't have the means of downloading, just let me know your emails, I'll send it to you.

By the way, since you've read the first chapter, do you think it's worth continuing?


	2. Feels like home

**-2-**

**Feels like home**

Sakura entered her new home...and found mountains of dust and all kinds of stuff inside. She sighed to the messy inside and put her luggage on the ground. _Just as I thought. Oh well, it's time to start cleaning then. Have to make it till the sunset. _The kunoichi laughed a little to her own words and opened her luggage, looking for something inside. She pulled out some clothes and by checking if old curtains still block the view from the street, she changed.

"Well, it's time to start" she said out loud when she was done. Now, Sakura was wearing light red dress, length below knees, and short, dark blue sweater with buttons in front. She also changed her heavy travel boots to red shoes with a little heel. She also had her hair tied into little pony tail.

And so it started.

All the time until afternoon, Sakura spent cleaning and replacing furniture, polishing parquet floor, cleaning windows and then finally painting the inside, changing the light grey walls into warm cream color.

It was already about three o'clock when Sakura sat down on the little stairs in front of her house and had a break. Windows of both storey' were opened, since the walls were still wet of painting. The kunoichi brushed sweat from her forehead and sighed. _Well, it's done mostly. I have only got left to wait for walls to dry out and then few homey touches with furniture…and the decorations…well, that's already a fun part. _Sakura smiled slightly to the thought and lifted her eyes to the clear blue sky, where only the wind was playing with few golden leaves.

"Hey there" a voice woke Sakura up from her thoughts. She looked at the caller, a kunoichi with dark brown hair and chocolate eyes, carrying a bag of apples. She had her hair tied in two buns on the top of her head and she wore white and red kunoichi outfit "you're Haruno Sakura, right?" she asked, smiling approvingly.

"That's right" the pink-haired kunoichi smiled back "what brings you here?"

"My name is Ten-Ten. I've just figured you might get hungry after cleaning this much, so I've brought you some apples if you like" she handed her a bag. Sakura's eyebrows shot up.

"That's…for me?"

"Yup. All of them. I'd also like to welcome you at Konoha. I'm sure you'll like it here"

"Thanks" Sakura nodded, still smiling kindly. _This is unexpected. I had never received such treatment before…well, maybe only after few months…even so, I can never know when I'll have to go, so…I shouldn't get too comfortable…still…this Ten-Ten looks like a nice person. _

"Hey, maybe you need help with something?" Ten-Ten suddenly asked, looking at open door and windows "I don't really have anything to do, so I could help you out"

"Well" Sakura swallowed one bite of apple, making some room for Ten-Ten to sit next to her "since you offered, do you have any flower shops around?"

"Sure we do. At Ino's place, not too far from here. But you shouldn't go there, at least for now"

"Why is that?" Sakura asked with surprise.

"Well, Ino doesn't really like when someone even looks better than her…she needs to get used to you" Ten-Ten said with a little irony in her voice "but don't worry. Sooner or later she will. I don't think there's much choice anyway"

"I see. Well then, since you're here, maybe you could buy some. I'll leave the choice for you. The paint should be dry soon enough, so we will be able to get to decorations"

"Gottcha" Ten-Ten walked inside and overlooked the room "love the color. What's it going to be anyway?" Sakura smirked.

"It's a surprise. You won't know until you see it"

"Hey, that's not fair. Now I'm curious"

"That's exactly the point" Sakura laughed a little.

"Fine" Ten-Ten sighed with the smile "I'll be going then. I think I know just what you need, Sakura-san"

"Drop it. I don't what you to '–san' me. Sounds too official"

"Got it, Sakura" and Ten-Ten ran away. The pink-haired kunoichi took another apple from her bag. _This is even more not like the other places. And definitely not like the Sound or Rain villages. Gee, what have I been doing there anyway? Especially the Sound and Kabuto…not to mention Orochimaru. I must've been crazy. Not that I had much choice anyway. _

-x-

Naruto and Sai were watching the meeting between Ten-Ten and Sakura from a roof of a little further house.

"Well, there's nothing unusual so far" Sai said, getting ready for another piece of painting.

"Besides the unusually sexy outfit and abnormal quick way to get along with people…yeah, there's nothing more to it" Naruto frowned to his comrade "what do you think you're doing? This isn't over yet"

"From what I've seen so far, there's nothing _really _unusual about her. I suggest stopping watching her like that and just wait until tomorrow, when Tsunade-sama will get this Haruno Sakura tested"

"Oh yeah, the test of her abilities" Naruto grinned, stretching out on the floor or the roof and watching few birds pass by "that should be interesting"

"Yes. Right then, we'll find out whether she's dangerous or not"

"Dangerous?" Naruto instantly sat back up "what do you mean by that?"

"Well, I highly suspect that she'll be assigned to our squad. So, if she betrays us, we will know whether or not we'll be able to fight back. Although by the looks of it" Sai threw another look at the pink-haired kunoichi, who met up with Ten-Ten again and now was carrying the flower sprays inside the house "she does not seem like something"

"Well you sure are right about that, but I don't really get one thing. Why the hell she should be assigned to our squad?"

"Well, Tsunade-sama did say that she was a medical ninja and we're the only squad who haven't got the medical ninja since we were formed" Sai added few red strands of paint to his another abstract painting.

"So, why should Tsunade-baa-chan add anything like that now? We didn't even get scratched for years"

"Well, since Akatsuki's activity had increased again lately, in my opinion, Tsunade-sama would like to be sure she has done everything she could for the sake of her people" Sai stirred his paintbrush into jar of water and took another color, this time blue "I think that's what Sasuke went for on his own anyway"

"To hunt on Akatsuki?"

"Yeah. He knows them best after all"

"Maybe you're right" Naruto suddenly fell into slight nostalgia. His gaze also followed Sakura for a while, who was now standing on ladders, nailing shingle to the wall, which didn't have anything written on it yet. A smile bloomed on Naruto's lips.

"It should be fun having her on our team" he said, his eyes closed to the sight.

"Yes, then there'd be someone to boss you around. After all, Tsunade-sama did say that Sakura-san is a little like her"

"Hey, what are you saying? I'm not afraid of Tsunade-baa-chan! Not a single bit, believe it!"

"Oh yeah? Then why did you freak out when she only cracked her knuckles?" Naruto squeaked.

"Tha-that doesn't prove anything at all!"

"I was right. You are afraid of her" Sai smiled with his trademark fake smile.

"I am NOT!"

-x-

Tsunade sighed heavily to the last page of a large book and lifted another small stiffener of sake to her mouth.

"Will this ever end!" she shouted to five more books on her table. _If this goes on like that, I'll get to wear glasses way before my time. Oh man, this is so annoying. That damned Shizune! Couldn't she have told me this earlier?! If I was able, I'd just burn it all! _The door suddenly opened and Tsunade lifter her head to face Shizune with another document in her hands.

"If this is more reading then you can forget about it" Tsunade stated, looking at the piece of paper as if she wanted to burn it with her brown-eyed look.

"Well then, I can just tell you that I've assigned an opponent for Haruno Sakura for tomorrow. When would you like to see them fighting?"

"In the morning I guess…but not too early. Who did you assign anyway?"

"Yamanaka Ino"

"Hm" Tsunade lifted her right thumb's nail to her lips "don't you think that's a little…unequal?"

"Well, you see…" Shizune gulped, hoping desperately that Tsunade will understand "I think that Ino will be able to protect herself and win against Sakura, because of her ability to transfer her soul. Even so, we should be able to see a good amount of Sakura's abilities"

"I see your reasoning" Tsunade nodded, leaning back to the book "I think it's ok" Shizune sighed with a relief.

"Uchiha Sasuke hasn't come back yet" she said.

"I think that's to be expected" Tsunade closed the book and took another one "I sent him to check on Akatsuki after all. He knows well enough he can't go around gambling his life on this one"

-x-

Sasuke was hopping through the trees, rushing towards the Konoha. _Great. Now I know two places where they've hidden. If I have the previous one eliminated by Hebi and this one by Konoha, then it's two steps closer to Madara. If this plan works and no one finds out about me still working with Hebi, then everything will turn out just as I planned. Then again, it's getting harder to make unnoticed the fact that I'm taking my sweet time to get back from the missions with no reason. Damn! Where's that Suigetsu? At this rate, I'll get in trouble and now more than anything I need Konoha cooperating with me. _

"Hey, Sasuke-kun!" a familiar voice sounded from behind the shinobi. Suigetsu closed to Sasuke.

"Took you some time indeed" he complained to the blue-haired man, who smiled with his sharp pointy teeth to him.

"No need to get angry. I have some interesting information for you"

"Really?"

"Yeah. The Akatsuki's hideout, in the Bird country, it has an active Bijuu. The Nibi"

"What?!" Sasuke suddenly hit the break and both shinobi stopped on the branches "they already have it?!"

"Yeah. Come to think of it, I've noticed something even stranger. The guy, who was controlling the Bijuu, he was called Dei-something…have you heard of him before? That really sounded familiar, you know"

"I know him alright. His name is Deidara. I fought him three years ago and I killed him" Sasuke frowned "how come he's still alive?"

"Man, I don't know. He seemed lively enough to be alive. Otherwise he could just have been resurrected by Summoning Jutsu" Suigetsu took out a cup and sipped some water from it "this is bad though. If they've found some way to resurrect their fallen comrades for real, then we're in serious trouble. Besides, it seems that more people joined the organization. At least it seems more of them coming in and out. This makes things even worse"

"I know. Not to mention the Bijuu" Sasuke thought for a while. _The Bijuu is serious business. I can't just order the Hebi to go there and eliminate the entire hideout now, it'll be too dangerous and if I tell Konoha about this, there'll be a lot of questions, which I won't be able to answer without coming up with some good lie. This is turning so damn complicated. Guess I have no choice but to act passively. _

"Alright, here's what we will do: leave for Juugo to watch every movements of Akatsuki and if anything happens that might lead to Madara's whereabouts, let me know. Also, have Karin interrogating more people, especially criminals and rouge ninjas. I have a strong feeling that Akatsuki's gathering them on their side. Also, if she can make it, have her keeping an eye on movements of Akatsuki in the Rain village"

"And what about me? Are you giving me a break?" Suigetsu smirked, taking another sip through a straw.

"You can consider it as a break from following Akatsuki" Sasuke smirked with evil smile "I'd like you to research about one certain person and look for any links with Akatsuki. I have the basic info from the Rain itself"

"Yeah? And who is that lucky guy?"

"It a woman. Haruno Sakura" Sasuke closed his eyes for a while, already imagining Suigetsu's reaction. The Uchiha said it out loud when Suigetsu took another sip "she's a wanderer"

As expected, Suigetsu chocked on his water and continued coughing for a while.

"A wandered?" he asked when finally came back to normal "you gotta be kidding me! How am I supposed to find out _anything _about this person?"

"Start with the Sound Village. Look through an entire documentary of its dwellers. Haruno Sakura. Remember that. Look for anyone with the same last name. Although I found out about her in the Rain village, it seemed it was until recently when she has lived there. I want you to do this fast"

"Why? You suspect her of being a spy?"

"Can't say that being the only reason" Sasuke frowned, trying to find the right explanation not only for Suigetsu, but himself as well "I just think that it is necessary to know more about her. I suspect she has more info about things like Bijuu and Akatsuki than she wants others to think. Besides, Tsunade-sama doesn't seem to trust her as well"

"Alright, I'll see what I can do," Suigetsu sighed "but I can't promise anything"

"I'm not asking to promise" Sasuke bit his lip "have you seen my brother lately?"

"No. He's been away for quite a while. Why?"

"Nothing. I need to ask him a few things. No matter" Sasuke looked at the western side of the forest, seeing sunlight becoming orange "I need to go. People there might get suspicious"

"Yeah, you better keep us a secret" Suigetsu put away his cup to the bag "see ya soon, Sasuke-kun"

"Yeah" and both shinobi kicked off the ground. _Damn it, Itachi! It's already a week! Where the hell are you? _

-x-

Uchiha Itachi was slowly walking thought the ruins of used to be Northern Hideout of Orochimaru. His Sharingan eyes were fixed on the front, but his senses were all alarmed: the shinobi was expecting for someone. Itachi no longer wore the Akatsuki cloak with red clouds, but ordinary plain black. The headband with crossed out symbol of Konoha was still on his forehead though.

"Well, well, what do we have here?" a voice sounded from behind Itachi. He stopped, but didn't turn around.

"Kabuto. Finally. I already thought I won't find you" he said with his usual emotionless voice.

"Who should I be thanking for such a pleasure?" Kabuto mocked a little.

"I need information on a certain thing" Itachi said, slowly turning around. He saw a man with gray hair, half-hooded his left side of the face.

"About what?" Itachi suddenly appeared behind Kabuto and hung a little white snake skin.

"About this" Kabuto smirked to the thingy.

"I see. Well then, come inside"

Both shinobi had gone underground.

-x-

It was already evening when Ten-Ten and Sakura parted.

"Thanks for all your help" Sakura bowed to the kunoichi "I really needed it"

"No problem" Ten-Ten smiled.

"Looks like you're the first one who doesn't have a problem with me" Sakura said with a little irony.

"Oh, don't worry about it. People will get used to you. It's only because you don't look ordinary, that's all"

"Well, thanks again. Guess I'll see you soon"

"Sure thing. Ja ne" and Ten-Ten ran off, leaving Sakura to stand alone. The kunoichi lifted her head to the darkening sky, which still had an orange corner in the west left and smiled gently. _Is it me, or did I just make a friend? Interesting. That's not something that would happen to me. Oh well, I'm still glad it did. It's almost time now…should be any moment. _

"Waiting for someone?" a voice from behind came to Sakura's ears. The kunoichi turned around and her eyes met with hooded and cloaked man, who had a cart, dragged by two horses behind him. It was full of heavily-looking sacks.

"Hello, Hideki" she smiled to the hooded man.

"You sure moved from the Rain quickly"

"I've got fed up with the constant rain" Sakura smirked and walked to the cart. She touched one of the sacks and inhaled the smell coming from it.

"Tonight" she whispered with a smile.

"You're turning to be too quick these days" Hideki complained.

"And you're still very slow in showing me your face" Sakura shot back "for the best friend of my mother; you sure are intrusting when it comes to her daughter"

"Stop complaining. I provide you with the material and sometimes I do you favors. Shouldn't you stop with demanding for more already?"

"Alright, alright" Sakura rolled her eyes "speaking of favors, I'd like you to check on somebody"

"Who?"

"Uchiha Sasuke" Hideki whistled in surprise.

"Well, I can tell without checking at least what he is" he scoffed.

"Oh yeah? What?"

"The last clansman of the Uchihas. This clan possessed the Sharingan, a certain eye jutsu, which could copy any jutsu of the opponent and use it against him or her. Also, those eyes have an extraordinary capability of genjutsu, so you should be careful around those. I also heard that the clan was slaughtered by its own member"

"The member?" Sakura's eyes widened "but that's…horrible"

"Yeah, you said it" Hideki agreed "why are you interested in this guy anyway?"

"Because he trained under Orochimaru"

These five words made Hideki freeze in his place.

"Under Orochimaru? Are you sure?"

"Yes. He uses the same justsu as he does and in the same level or higher. Besides" Sakura lifted her hand and her fingers suddenly turned into five little snakes, wreathing one around another "he also uses snakes"

"I see" Hideki watched five snakes disappear and Sakura's fingers turn back to normal "this is interesting. I'll check on him. Definitely"

"Thanks" Sakura nodded "now could you just carry these to the kitchen so I could get to work?"

"Yeah sure"

After another fifteen minutes, Hideki jumped back into his now empty cart and bent to Sakura, who was standing beside.

"Be careful around that man. If he was trained by Orochimaru, he might be dangerous to you, especially if he finds out about your father"

"I know that" Sakura nodded and gripped Hideki's hand for goodbye "take care"

"Surely" and he urged horses to go ahead.

Sakura watched him leaving for a while and when the chilly autumn wind touched her body, she turned around and entered her house. _Time for me to get to work. If I'm lucky, I'll have everything ready for the day after tomorrow. _The kunoichi stopped in front of the window and looked to the street, lit up by lights, coming from windows of other houses. _Strange. I feel like living here for quite a while, although I came here only today. Strangely…thins feels like home. _

-x-

Sasuke was tossing and turning in his bed until he finally decided that it was again useless to try to fall asleep. The shinobi looked at the red dial of his clock, which showed four thirty am and jumped out of the bed, changing from pajamas pants into his usual clothing and putting on a cloak before leaving. _Not again! Damn this! How many times will I have to endure this stupid insomnia before I get a goodnight sleep! Guess it can't be helped. _Sasuke looked up at the moon, which was nearly full and hn-ed it in displease. At first, the shinobi couldn't fall asleep because of terrible nightmares. Bit by bit it turned into constant insomnia, only with breaks from now and then. This time Sasuke wasn't so lucky though. He was forced to wander around empty streets, until he gets either too tired or too cold or too bored to do it anymore. Then he'd usually take a flight by using his cursed seal. Sometimes it helped though.

The Uchiha took another turn and walked the same-looking street, still cursing inside his head for not being able to sleep again. But suddenly something caught his eye. Usually, when he'd walk like this, everything would be dark, windows would be lifeless, but this time it was different: one part of the street he was walking was lit. _So, looks like I'm not the only one, huh? _Sasuke walked to the house, which's only one window on the second floor was lit. Through the curtains, his eyes caught a silhouette of a woman, who seemingly wore a dress and had a short hair. _Well, well, looks like this Sakura person doesn't sleep much as well. Interesting. What could've she been doing till five am? _Sasuke was suddenly made to freeze in his place. He stayed in the shadow, where the light didn't reach him and watched the dark silhouette. Sakura removed the dress from her shoulders and for some time, Sasuke could see her naked silhouette. All of the thoughts were swept away from his head as he watched her delicate lines being hidden away by another robe. The man only woke up from the sudden trance when he was back at his room. Sasuke fell asleep the instant he landed his head on the soft pillow.


	3. Offer only once

**-3-**

**Offer only once**

A knock on the door put off Sakura from her work in the kitchen, from where a sweet smell was already coming and drawing people near. Since early morning Sakura could see people staring at her house when they would pass through. However, she wasn't really expecting anyone today, so the knock surprised her. The kunoichi removed her apron and went to open the door. She found Shizune behind it.

"Good morning, Sakura-san" the woman smiled.

"Good morning. It's unexpected to see you here" Sakura said in wondering voice.

"Well, actually, I have come here under Tsunade-sama's orders. You see, when a new ninja comes to the community, we usually organize a duel between him or her and one of our ninja. This is just the case. Everyone's expecting you at the Training Ground 3 after half an hour"

"I see. Just let me change and I'll come along" Sakura chuckled with tense "I don't really know where the training grounds are yet"

"Alright, I'll take you there"

"Well then, come inside while you're waiting"

**-x-**

When Sakura and Shizune closed to the designated training ground, they found themselves in shock.

"Is this…the right place?" Sakura asked, showing to the large bunch of people, circling the space of the large training ground.

"Well, yes" Shizune bit her lip "I never expected that this many people would come. Everybody must be eager to see a wanderer fighting. Ninja like you don't usually come here"

"I see your point" Sakura said, fixing her dark violet gloves. She was wearing the same colored boots, black shorts, covering only about half of her thighs, a pink mini-skirt on them and red shirt with a zipper.

"After this, you'll receive a headband of Konoha, so make sure you do your best" Shizune quickly explained while the two were making their way through people and into the centre of the crowd. Sakura immediatelly determined her opponent: a blonde young woman with baby blue eyes and dark violet outfit with many fishnets.

"Could we just get this going, Shizune-san?" Sakura asked after exchanging unpleasant looks with Ino.

"Yes, of course" Shizune left the kunoichi and ran towards Tsunade, who was standing in front of the crowd.

"They're ready, Hokage-sama" the kunoichi bowed to her.

"Good. Let them start now"

**-x-**

Sasuke, Naruto and Sai were sitting on the top of three wooden poles, watching the events in the middle of the crowd.

"I can't believe you actually dragged me here only to watch some sort of fight" Sasuke complained to the two.

"Hey, do you at least know who's fighting?" Naruto smirked to him.

"No and I don't think I want to" Sasuke frowned at him.

"Well, I'll tell you anyway. It's this new chick, Haruno Sakura versus Ino. Should be interesting, don't you think?"

"Hn" was all Sasuke answered, but his brain immediately started their work. _That changes everything. Now is a good chance to see what she's capable of. If she had received any training from Sound, this ought to be impressive. Ino can forget about winning…no, scratch that. She can even forget about lasting for five minutes. In addition, if everything that is said about wanderers is true, then Sakura should be unbelievably strong. Sai said she might get assigned to our squad…well, that's to better, since I'll be able to have a closer eye on her. But for now, I should watch this fight. _

Shizune did the countdown and the match started. The two kunoichi made a fair distance from one another and Ino immediately took kunai to both hands. She scoffed to Sakura, who didn't do anything else.

"Aren't you gonna at least pull out your kunai?" she mocked.

"Don't have one" Sakura said with a smirk "don't really need one" Ino clenched her teeth when anger rose inside of her.

"Don't need? I'll make you need it!"

"If so, then I'll just borrow one" Sakura smirked and disappeared from the sight. Everybody around were holding their breaths, some were looking around, hoping to see the kunoichi. Ino looked to her left, then right, then behind and above. _Where the hell is that bitch? _

"Looking for me?" a voice sounded from behind Ino. The blonde kunoichi wanted to thrust her kunai right into Sakura, but when she stretched out her arm to do so, the wanderer simply disappeared again and again appeared squatting on Ino's arm, but only for a second: she simply pulled out the kunai from Ino's hand and disappeared again. Before she did, the blonde threw her other kunai to the pink-haired woman, but missed her by slight second. Sakura reappeared a little further away from her opponent, but then saw something she only have seen in books and scrolls she had been studying from: Ino made a seal, which would allow her to make Sakura's soul inactive by inserting her own in Sakura's body.

"No you won't" Sakura reacted quickly and by stretching her one arm she used elemental recomposition and now three snakes were wrapping around Ino, completely forbidding her from moving. Sakura again disappeared and reappeared behind Ino, ramming kunai into her neck.

"You give up?" the kunoichi asked her opponent.

"No chance!" Ino shouted, but another snake wrapped around her mouth. Sakura sighed.

"Your voice is annoying, did you know that?" she said it as if it was a simple state of fact. Ino started struggling inside snake traps, wanting to get free, but Sakura just tightened her grip.

"No use. They don't like it when their prey is moving around like that" she warned in more silent voice so no one could hear her. Ino's eyes widened, showing first signs of fear.

"That's enough of that" Tsunade stepped in "you can release her now" she nodded to Sakura. The kunoichi nodded back and dismissed her snakes, which turned back into normal arm. Everybody was standing silent for a moment; then here and there people began to clap. Soon enough, everybody was cheering for the winner. Tsunade smiled to the crowd and handed Sakura her new headband with the symbol of Konoha. The kunoichi bowed to the Hokage and then to the crowd, smiling a little shyly.

Sasuke watched the kunoichi, only hearing the clapping in a distance. _That jutsu…it's Orochimaru's. And she can use it in such a level…not to mention her speed and tactics. That slight landing on Ino's arm was perfectly accurate. Add the fact that she's a medical ninja…If she was trained by Orochimaru himself, it wouldn't be a surprise that she had Kabuto as her sensei in healing. This is way over everything. I've never expected her to be so strong…and dangerous. _

"Hey, Sasuke?" Naruto's voice woke him up from his thoughts "wasn't that…"

"Yes, it's Orochimaru's teachings" Sasuke said, clenching his hands into fists.

"But she's using it at the same level as you. What does this mean? Was she another underling of Orochimaru?" Naruto was eager to know, but Sasuke only sighed.

"I don't know, Naruto. But I'll definitely find this out. Listen, you two" he referred at Sai too "if she gets assigned to our squad, gather every bit of information that slips out. I don't know why, but this woman seems dangerous and I don't want her to stab us a knife in a back"

"Agreed. I feel the same way too" Sai turned back to watch Sakura leaving along with other people.

"Come on, you two!" Naruto suddenly shot him smile to them "if a person is trained by Orochimaru, doesn't necessarily mean that person is evil. Sasuke is the best example" the Uchiha closed his eyes in annoyance.

"Naruto, you're missing the point here" he said with his last bits of patience "not only is she trained by Orochimaru, but also, she's a wanderer. That makes her even more of a threat to us, since she could be working for anyone. Can't you get that?"

"Think what you want" Naruto simply said and jumped down from the pole "she'll turn out a good person eventually. Believe it!"

"What makes you so sure?" Sasuke asked as he and Sai joined him on the way back.

"Well, it's because she doesn't look like a traitor or something like it at all. Don't you think so?"

"You're impossible" Sasuke sighed again "although I must agree that she does not look like Orochimaru's type. People around him are usually rotten"

"See? Was it just me, or did I sensed a little liking in your voice?"

"That, Naruto, would be your imagination"

**-x-**

Suigetsu was peering through books and scrolls of old Sound village's documents, looking for certain last same.

"There it is" he pulled out one scroll and sat on the floor next to the entire pile of them. He opened the scroll and read it. His eyes widened with every paragraph.

"No way! Just what is this woman?" the shinobi stood up and was about to leave an old dungeon, where a rare person came. _I guess I gotta go to the Sand Village, the place where she lived next. But, man, the Europe? And special status in the Sound village? This is insane. Someone like her shouldn't have been kept free…yet...that special status…It allowed her to receive any information that the Sound gathered and be trained in anything she wanted and the village could offer. Not to mention a constant protection and life supplies. Sasuke-kun will surely be interested in this. Wonder where will it get to when I gather everything in the Sand? Nah, scratch that, why is he interested in her this much? _

**-x-**

Itachi walked out of the underground hideout and into slight light of the autumn. The sky was covered by fluffy grey clouds, but sun still couldn't break through them. Itachi watched golden leaves play in the stream of wind for a while, thinking of what he should do next. _If I know my little brother, he'll be heading to Akatsuki's hideout in the Rain. At least Kabuto mentioned it's there. Damn! It's no good. That four-eyes said that this white snake's skin was originally used for resurrection by that blasted Orochimaru. If Madara has found out about the way to use it, then we are all in serious trouble…especially Konoha. Anyway, the best way for me is to go to the Rain now and wait for Sasuke to show up. He'd better hurry though. _Itachi kicked off the ground and hurried ahead.

Kabuto emerged from solid ground with a chuckle. _So, Madara, looks like you've turned into a fine plagiarist. This cannot go unnoticed…not that there's much I must do…everything will be done for me…and when the time is right, Orochimaru-sama's will is going to be fulfilled. _

**-x-**

"So, then. Basically what you want us to do is go to the Rain and eliminate all of Akatsuki that lingers there" Sasuke concluded Tsunade's orders.

"Yeah, that's exactly it. But listen, Uchiha" she stood up and walked to the window, watching the orange sunlight breaking through the western horizon "I want you to have a medical ninja with you this time. And the most suitable one would be Haruno Sakura. You saw her fight today, right?"

"Yeah" Sasuke narrowed his eyes to Tsunade's back "I admit it, she's impressive, but her way of fighting is…rather like my own"

"I know. You should know this" Tsunade turned to Sasuke "she was born in the Sound Village and raised there for some time"

_That clears everything now. That way, Orochimaru could've worked on her freely. _

"That's no surprise, considering the level she's using her jutsu" Sasuke turned around to leave "alright, she may go with us. I'll keep an eye on her at the same time. And don't bother about reporting this, I'll send the word"

"Good" Tsunade sighed with heaviness "leave for the mission tomorrow morning"

"Understood"

**-x-**

The night came onto Konoha with the full moon only sometimes emerging from the countless pillows of grey clouds. Sakura was standing on the top of her house's roof, her hands crossed on her chest and her gaze following every light going out in neighborhood windows. She was wearing a black dress with long sleeves and lengthened below knees. She also had red shoes adjusted with red scarf and the same color headband of Konoha, which was now tied around her head. A sad expression crept upon her face as she remembered the fight with Ino. _Everyone clapped and cheered for me, but I could feel it: they don't trust me even more. I shouldn't have used that jutsu…that was a mistake. This way, I'll just raise unwanted suspicion. Oh well, the best thing about it is that I won't be staying here long enough to cause trouble for myself. Damn! But this way…I'll loose the opportunity to make home somewhere…not like it was possible anyway. Oh no, I shouldn't even be thinking this way at all. Maybe I should just ig-_

"How long was it?" a familiar voice asked from behind. Sakura turned around with a gasp, but only saw Sasuke standing behind her.

"How long was what?" she asked, confused by is sudden question.

"That you trained under Orochimaru" he specified his question. Sakura let out a little scoff.

"You sure are quick of guessing" she said with a soft, unreadable smile "it would make about…three years" she answered his question "long time ago"

"Figures. I haven't even heard of you when I was training under him"

"When did that happen?" Sakura wondered.

"Five and half years ago. By the way, Orochimaru's dead" he said simply.

Sakura didn't know how to react, so she just turned back to the sight of the village.

"And I suspect you're the one who killed him" _If so, then you're what Hideki said: danger. _

"Got that right"

"You've done a favor for entire humanity" she said. _Good. At least I won't have to go around the Sound in wide range. Orochimaru won't try to capture me anymore…still, Sasuke sure is incredible if he managed to kill someone like him. _

"I was doing a favor for myself, but…" Sasuke came to the edge of the roof where Sakura was standing "I guess your version is better" Sakura smiled slightly and bit her lip before asking:

"Was it worth it? Training under him?" Sasuke thoughts very well before answering. _My own opinion won't give her any valuable information anyway…nor will anything else I've said so far. Interesting…why would she ask something like this? Maybe she's what Naruto says: only another person with unusual habits…and there's nothing more to it..? _

"Comparing to life here" he showed to the village "I'd say it's equal…although if I had been able, I'd have chosen to stay…most likely"

"It must feel good to have a home" Sakura suddenly said, looking at the village, which was lit up by moon for a slight second.

"Don't you have yours?"

"Still looking" Sakura smiled a little sadly "although my search is quite shabby" she laughed a little "I didn't even make a trip around Konoha yet" Sasuke watched her talking for a moment, before an idea came to him. It was completely unexpected and absolutely not like him, but it swept away all other thoughts and questions he wanted to ask her. Right now, he was burning with want to do something he was sure he'll never do… _Can't hurt. _

"Have you ever seen a person with second stage of cursed seal?" he suddenly asked. Sakura blinked to his question, but answered with a little stutter:

"O-of course. Why?" Sasuke smirked to her and released his cursed seal right into second stage. The shinobi's white shirt slid down, his skin turned gray, his hair – spiky and blue and wings stretched on his back. Sakura watched this transformation with amazement.

"You even have wings" she said "but what's this all abou-" she stopped in the middle of the sentence, realizing Sasuke's idea the moment he rose about two feet from the ground.

"Oh no" she said.

"You said you haven't seen it" he stretched out his hand to her "I can show it to you. Since we'll be working together starting from tomorrow morning, I can make an exception for you"

"Working together? You mean Tsunade-sama…"

"Yeah" Sasuke cut her off "now come on"

"But…I…"

"I'm only offering this once" Sakura looked at his red and black eyes for a while. _I so can't believe I'm doing this. _This was her last thought when she took Sasuke's hand. The shinobi lifted her to the air and caught her from behind, wrapping his arms around her waist. Then Sasuke dived down and with a single wave of wings they were flying though narrow street, turned sideways for Sasuke to not ruin houses with his wings. As he made a sudden turn, Sakura gasped and closed her eyes, also gripping Sasuke's arms to drive away the fear.

"Relax" he said to her ear as they made another sudden turn "I'm not going to let you go"

They flew through the village, not making much noise. Sasuke showed her places where Naruto, Sai and he live, some other places, worth interest and then he made his way to the only source of light in the night: Hokage's office.

"She shouldn't be sleeping" he said, already plotting a little prank he'd do when Tsunade would work on his nerves.

"What are you going to do?" Sakura looked up to him over her shoulder.

"You'll see" Sasuke flew right to the tall house with round roof and the moment he passed the open windows, he waved his wings, creating a little hurricane inside Tsunade's office. The Hokage looked after them through the window.

"Uchiha, you better…" but they didn't hear the rest. Sakura and Sasuke both laughed to the sight.

"So she wasn't sleeping after all. I'll give her credit this time" the shinobi said ironically, making his way up to the rock where Hokages' faces were carved. From there, the couple looked down at the village again, wind playing with their hair.

"This is wonderful" Sakura whispered. Sasuke suddenly looked up and bit his lip for, wondering whether he should or shouldn't do it. Then he tossed aside all 'shouldn't' and just shot up, merging into grey clouds and then shot out of them, appearing right under starry night sky.

"Oh god" Sakura whispered as Sasuke flipped around and let her lie on his front, so she could see the diamond-full sky. The kunoichi felt her heart pounding when she saw so many stars and so close to her…she felt like reaching out her hand and touching them. Sasuke spotted the opening between grey fluffy clouds and bent to Sakura's ear.

"Don't you dare close your eyes" he whispered "if you can't stand it, hold you breath. It's better"

"Why?" Sakura asked, but instead of Sasuke answering her, she only felt how suddenly they began to fall at speed where everything around would blend into one big mass. Sakura did what she was told and didn't close her eyes…but she lost her breath when suddenly the view again focused and now they were flying right above the steady surface of a river. Sakura noticed that Sasuke had one of his wings cutting through the surface, making there a splash. Sakura, for the very first time, let go of Sasuke's arms and with one hand touched the surface, the water splashing on her face. A smile bloomed on kunoichi's lips as she felt the wet liquid on her fingers and lips. Suddenly, she felt that she didn't want this moment to ever end…she just wanted Sasuke to carry her like this forever, above the river, safely in his arms…and never let go. Sakura lifted her hand to the shinobi's face and stroke gently through his chin and into his now blue hair, which she found unbelievably soft. The kunochi lifted herself a little and pressed her head to his chin, closing her eyes and still smiling softly.

Sasuke felt her actions and couldn't understand the feelings they gave birth to inside of him. It was something so foreign…no…it was something long-forgotten, but so pleasant and secretly yearned…and now that it finally came back to him, Sasuke smiled…smiled slightly, softly…but truly. He _felt _like smiling.

**-x-**

Sasuke and Sakura only came back to the kunoichi's house's roof, when the eastern corner of horizon was already turning grey. Sasuke put Sakura on the ground, but he didn't land, just hovered in the air for a while, looking at her and she looked back at him.

"Sasuke" she said silently "thank you" she smiled to him.

"Yeah, no problem" he answered "I'll see you later at the gate"

"Yeah, sure" Sakura breathed out, feeling like being tossed back to reality little by little. Both stayed in silence for a while, enjoying the pleasurable dizziness of night's adventure. After few minutes, Sakura was the first to wake up.

"Well then, I guess, goodnight" she said with a smile.

"Yeah, night" Sasuke woke up from the dizziness as well. He waved his wings and flew away, leaving the kunoichi standing there. She watched him fly away with the only thought. _Was this a dream? _

_A dream? No, I'm still awake. _Was the way Sakura still thought while walking down from the roof and to her bedroom. _I can't believe it…this was so…crazy and completely inconsiderate of me! He's…suppose to be my…enemy…I think…no…I shouldn't trust him…but he was the one who actually took me for a flight. And it was magical. _Sakura whirled around and laughed like a happy child, received wanted present and fell on her bed, still smiling to the ceiling. _And now we'll be on the same team…maybe…just maybe now…maybe this time…_

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**A/N: **Alright, since my holidays are over (and now I'm willing to kill myself the second I step back to school) I don't know how long it will be when I can update again….sorry to stop at here, but I'll do my best and try to upload next weekend…by the way, thanks for all the reviews and favorites ;)) Ja ne! Wish me strength!


	4. New team new secrets

**-4-**

**New team – new ****secrets**

Sakura locked the door of her house and went down the path, which she knew will take her to the main gate of the village. The kunoichi felt rather sleepy and dizzy, since she didn't get to sleep at all. _Great! Now all I can do is sleepwalk! And I thought I'll be able to open my shop today. Oh well, at least it was worth it. _Sakura felt her cheeks burning a little when she remembered her night flight with Sasuke. _Wonderful, now I'm blushing! So how am I supposed to even look him in the eye after what happened? Wait! Nothing happened! He has simply offered a look-around, that's all. Oh, shit! If that would be all, I wouldn't be convincing myself that it was. _

"Hey, Sakura-chan!" a voice called out her name and the kunoichi turned around to face a blonde-haired young man, with big sheepish smile and sleepy eyes. _What's with this familiarity? Isn't he supposed to treat me like an outsider? Then again, he's a friend of Sasuke. I've already noticed that people close to him are…unusual…such as himself that is. _

"Good morning, Naruto" Sakura smiled to him, but couldn't hide the fact that she was sleepy herself.

"Looks like I'm not the only one sleepwalking today, huh?" Naruto laughed "Sasuke sure won't be able to bug me about it. Not going to brighten his day, believe it"

_He won't be that bright himself. I could bet from anything he looks just like us right now._

"You and Sasuke had been working together for a long time, hadn't you?" Sakura asked as they continued their trip to the main gate.

"Yeah, from very since we finished Ninja Academy. He's like a brother to me really"

_So, Sasuke does have a family…so to speak. I suppose Naruto went crazy when Sasuke left the village. _

"He told me he had been training under Orochimaru for some time. I suppose it was hard to be parted from your family like that" Sakura said this in a particular tone, just assuming, but she immediately earned Naruto's stare.

"Sasuke told you that?" he asked with a surprised tone "he usually never talks about it with anyone" Naruto smiled with a soft smile, which Sakura couldn't comprehend at first: it was something between relief, understanding and disappointment. The real meaning of it hit Sakura very suddenly.

"Naruto, don't think that he trusts me more than you. It's just that…" Sakura sighed, trying to find better words to describe the entire situation between her and Sasuke. Although maybe she didn't even need explain herself, but she wanted to…for Naruto's sake.

"It's just that I too received training from Orochimaru and I know what it's like. That's all there is to it" Naruto chuckled as they took another turn and faced the main gate, where Sasuke and Sai were already waiting.

"Nope, you're wrong. There's lots more, believe it"

"Finally" Sasuke said instead of hello.

"Great to see you too, Sasuke" Naruto yawned to his friend "so, shall we go then?" Naruto was about to walk through the gates, but Sasuke's words stopped him.

"Do you at least know where to go?" the blonde-haired shinobi froze in place and turned around with nervous giggle.

"N-not exactly" he smiled. Sasuke sighed.

"Then let me explain what we're going to do. And, Naruto" he looked at him with sharp look "get serious on this one. You might die"

_H__e doesn't even sound like tired…and he sure knows how to catch attention…_Sakura thought to herself when Naruto's smile drifted away after hearing Sasuke mention death. As the Uchiha turned back at her and Sai, the kunoichi couldn't hold up her look at him. _Just as I feared. The only thing that's left for me is hope that I won't start blushing. Gee, why the hell I can't look straightly at him?! _

"Alright, everyone, listen carefully" Sasuke started and Sakura immediately felt a little better, since now she had to concentrate on the mission "the place we're going to is the Village Hidden in the Rain. There the Akatsuki has built a hideout. Our objective is to destroy it and eliminate everyone there. However" Sasuke made a pause before speaking on "Tsunade-sama wanted at least one higher member of Akatsuki to be captured for further interrogation. I think I should warn you that we might come to the situation where the capture is impossible. Still, if you see and opportunity, do it, but without putting your lives at risk. Now" he squatted and drew a picture on the ground with a little wooden stick "this is how the hideout itself looks like. It has a circular main hall with eight tunnels, leading to cells. One of these eight tunnels also leads to an exit in the north direction. We'll be approaching it from south, because it is there, where the hideout is used the least"

"Reminds of Oroshimaru's touch, don't you think?" Naruto said, looking down at the picture-map.

"Actually, it's practically the same. It's a miniature copy of Orochimaru's previous hideouts" Sasuke agreed, standing up "we should reach the Rain at sunset. Our time for attack will be at night. Any questions?"

"When you said "higher members", were you saying that there are more people in organization?" Sai asked. Sasuke looked at the three of them for a while.

"Actually, I shouldn't be telling you this, but yes. During last two years, the Akatsuki has become quite a huge organization. ANBU spies even suspect that their membership already reaches a number of thousand"

"What?" Naruto's eyes widened to the number "and they haven't told this to anyone?"

"Tsunade-sama believes that this information will only cause panic and I agree with her" Sasuke said "you're the first people, besides me, that received this information outside ANBU. Keep it a secret"

"Got it" all three said.

_It suits him… to be a leader. __He even looks like one. _Sakura thought as she watched Sasuke giving orders and information and others following him.

"Sakura" Sasuke referred to her "Tsunade-sama wanted you to come as medical ninja, but for this one I'll need you as an attacking one as well. Will you be able to do it?"

"Yeah, no sweat" Sakura nodded.

"Good. Since there's nothing more to say, let's get moving" and they all kicked off the ground and disappeared from the sight.

**-x-**

Through the window of her tower, Tsunade watched four little dots at the gate disappear into the sunrise. She bit her lip as she lost the sight of them. _I hope I made the right decision. Haruno Sakura…if she's what she says, then this mission should prove it. Otherwise, Naruto, Sai and Sasuke will be taken straight into lion's throat. _

"Tsunade-sama?" Shizune entered the office with a cup of coffee on a tray "are you really ok with the Team 7?" the Hokage didn't answer at first.

"We'll see, Shizune, we'll see"

**-x-**

Itachi entered the bounds of the Rain Village and immediately felt the heaviness of rain. He hurried to the direction of high rocks, where Kabuto said the Akatsuki was hiding. Suddenly, something caught his attention. The shinobi stopped and looked down at the ground, where a green and brown snake was wriggling in a pond of water. Itachi looked at the reptile for a while, then took it into strong grip and lifted to his eyes. _Clever little brother. He never stops surprising me. Alright then, little fellow, go to him and carry my chakra. _Itachi closed his eyes for a while. It took him few second to insert bits of his chakra into the snake and let her go free. The creature laid still for a while, then quickly wriggled to other direction. The shinobi followed it until the snake disappeared. _He'll be here soon, but probably with a team. No matter. There'll be too much commotion to notice me anyway. _And Itachi hurried to his primer direction, disappearing into the wall of rain.

**-x-**

A red-haired kunoichi was hurrying through the woods. She was wearing a sand-colored long robe, with zipper in front, black shorts and same-colored long boots, reaching her tights. Her expression said that she was angry and tensed. _Shit! This is not good. Sasuke-kun should be heading to the Rain right now and if he does…no, this is way too bad to be true. If he faces the Bijuu…I can't believe those Akatsuki creeps actually activated another one! Crap! Where have all of his snakes gone! I can't sense any around! Damn this! I'll just have to go to the Rain myself. Also, if I know Itachi enough, he should be there too. What if we loose both Uchihas? No! This won't happen. I need to hurry. _

**-x-**

A woman with huge wings, made of paper landed in front of a man with blonde hair and strange face, which here and there had black holes. Both were wearing black cloaks with red clouds imprinted on them…the members of Akatsuki.

"How is it?" the man asked.

"Looks like our hideout in the Rain is not meant to last" she said "however, I don't think they know that the Bijuu is there"

"Good. This gives us chances" the man smirked, looking at the distant village underneath the shroud of rain "gather all important documents, Konan. We're leaving"

**-x-**

Team 7 was already hurrying through the forest for a better half of day. Sasuke slowed down a bit and equaled his pace with Sakura's, who was at the end of their line.

"You alright?" he asked with no particular emotion in his voice. Sakura looked at him with a smirk.

"I should be asking you the same question" she said. Sasuke hn-ed her.

"I'll take it as fine" he said. Suddenly, something caught his attention "hey, hold it a bit!" he said loudly and all four stopped.

"What's wrong?" Naruto asked immediately, Sasuke only frowned and jumped down to the ground. He came back to the tree branch they all were standing on, carrying a snake in his hand.

"That's one of my sentinels" he quickly explained "looks like we're free to enter the village without being noticed"

"That good news for us" Naruto smiled, already excited "come on, let's get moving"

"Right" everyone continued their journey.

_We are free to go alright. But Itachi's already there. _Sasuke's thoughts darkened quite quickly. _What if he gets noticed? Everybody thinks he's dead for a reason. I don't wanna know what will happen if the elders figure out that he's alive. Itachi will probably get sentence to death if he's caught. Damn! It's no good. If it comes to the worst situation, even though I can trust Naruto and Sai with this, what about Sakura? Suigetsu still hasn't brought me any information about her. Not good!!! _

Sasuke clenched his teeth, since anger and desperation were born quickly inside of him. Sakura immediately noticed this change.

"What's wrong, Sasuke?" she asked, looking at him with her forehead frowned.

"Nothing" he simply said. From his tone, Sakura made out that she was not welcome to ask for any more questions. She sighed.

"Alright. But don't be sorry if it's too late to tell" she said and hurried on ahead. Sasuke watched the kunoichi for some time, again surprised by her strangely unsuspicious manners. _Usually, when I suspect someone, there's always a way to see if I am right from manners person speaks and acts. Usually, they would try to get into close contact, desperately pretending that they're interested and want to help. However, Sakura never showed any of it. This is getting quite annoying. I might as well go ask her straight. Heh, talk about my reserves of patience. _

"We're almost there" Sai reported, as they approached a clearing in the forest, where rain was already pouring down on them.

"Good" Sasuke looked to the darkening sky, which indicated the coming of the night. _Here it goes. _"Let's move in"

**-x-**

Sasuke silently drilled a hole in the rock, from which an entrance to the tunnel appeared in front of Team 7. All four silently slipped inside the dark corridor, which's one way led up and the other – down.

"Let's go" Sasuke showed to the direction where the corridor went down into darkness. The team moved carefully, since the only light that was there came from slight lanterns, hung on the walls. Footsteps suddenly made the four to freeze in their places. They all backed at the wall and Sasuke showed to Sai to proceed with silent attack. The shinobi quickly drew some snakes on a scroll and released them just as two shinobi showed up. Before they could make a sound, both were dead. The team moved on, but nobody interrupted until they reached the main hall Sasuke was talking about before. It was a huge space, made of stone, with huge statue in the middle, which made a shape of man's head, whose hands were chained. The four hid behind few boulders immediately, since the hall was full of people. Sasuke quickly counted them. _Six, seven, eight…ten…twelve…fifteen…eighteen…twenty…twenty five. That seems it. Would've been twenty seven if not those two, but it will be a while until anybody notices them dead…not that there'll be anyone left here. Now then, how should we-. _Sasuke's thoughts were interrupted by a sudden gasp, coming from Sakura. He looked at the kunoichi, who was at his left side.

"What's wrong?" he asked and followed her gaze. He determined that it was a man with red hair and motionless face she was looking at "you know him?"

"That's Sasori of the Red Sand" she whispered, still amazed "he's a grandson of Sand village's elder. Chyo-baa-sama"

"So you know about him then" Naruto said, looking at her.

"Yeah, who doesn't? He's a genius in puppet mastery"

"Right" Naruto stayed silent for a while before whispering it to Sakura "he was fighting against Chyo-baa-sama and he should be dead" everyone looked at Sasori with frowned faces, not really getting what is going on.

"Alright, no matter whether he's alive or not, we still have a mission to carry out. I want you three to scatter around the hall and attack right after I give a signal. Make it unnoticed" everyone nodded and made their way as Sasuke ordered. He watched the three moving slowly to the positions, but he was ok with the slow pace as long as they make it as agreed.

"You sure know how to act as a leader" a voice whispered in Sasuke's right, but he didn't even turn to see who's talking: it was already clear enough.

"Long time no see, Itachi. What gives?"

"I have something interesting" he said and handed out the white snake's skin. Sasuke frowned at the sight.

"Resurrection ingredient. Where did you find it?"

"Hideout at Bird country"

"Shit" Sasuke cursed as he took another glance at Sasori, who was supposed to be dead "they really are resurrecting their members. Deidara is alive too"

"No really?" Itachi slightly narrowed his Sharingan eyes "that's a nostalgic name. You're about to destroy this place, right?"

"Yeah" Sasuke overlooked the positions his teammates took and counted minutes left until the attack. Itachi too watched the three for a while, but his gaze strangely stopped on Sakura. Sasuke immediately noticed this.

"What? You know her?" Itachi thought for a while before answering.

"Her chakra resembles someone's I met. What's her name?"

"Haruno Sakura" Sasuke answered, watching his brother closely, but also minding the attack time.

_Haruno…I've heard it before surely. But where? And this woman…I think I've felt that chakra with __the same origin before…but how come I can't remember? It was long ago…I was about to join the Akatsuki and…_

"Sasuke, listen. Her father, that's what her chakra resembles. Her father was the member of Akatsuki. His main duty was to muster in people to the organization before he got killed by Orochimaru, to whom he was working as a spy"

"Is there any chance that she's working for Akatsuki now?"

"Might be. She wasn't influenced by Madara at all, but the only reason she could be working for him is her wish to follow her father's footsteps. Still, I've heard that her mother turned out to be a wanderer, so it would reduce the possibility. I wouldn't trust her so easily though."

"I understand" Sasuke nodded. _Alright, no pressure. Now, back to the mission. _

"Thanks, Itachi. Now get going. You're dead, remember?"

"Good to be" he said and disappeared.

**-x-**

Sakura had her eyes closed for some time, completely merging with the sensation of other chakra she suddenly felt. When she opened her eyes, it was already gone. _That definitely wasn't Sasuke's chakra, although it had a slight resemblance. Who was that? Or rather what was that person doing here, where all this danger is? Strange…Sasuke's reaction back at the forest was odd too…is he hiding something? _

A sudden bang when Sasuke jumped out of his hiding place and had few shinobi bound with his one hand's snakes woken Sakura up from her deductions. She hit the ground with her chakra-full fist and while another bunch of Akatsuki fell, she threw her kunai, stabbing their vital spots. She noticed Sai and Naruto attacking as well, but the enemy has already wakened up from the surprise, so they had more trouble in fighting them off. Sakura released her snakes to work and about five others were dead immediately.

Suddenly, another sensation hit her and the kunoichi froze in her place. She felt extremely powerful chakra, with unbelievable murderous intent. Sakura turned around and her eyes widened from the sight she witnessed: a huge, three-tailed white tiger was showing its teeth to the grounds. _What the hell is that? _She thought, her brain barely comprehending the creature she was seeing. The kunoichi was so shocked that she didn't notice few kunai flying at her. But at that moment Sasuke stepped in and stopped them with his sword.

"That's a Bijuu" Sasuke quickly explained as Sakura recovered from the shock "and we're in serious trouble" he added, looking at Sai and Naruto.

"No kidding" Sakura nodded. One of tiger's tails swung right towards them, but Sasuke and Sakura jumped away, making a greater distance between them and the Bijuu. Sasuke noticed that Naruto was beginning to change…and it made things worse. _This is definitely out of my plan. Shit! How come no one knew that the Sanbi is here?! No matter that. Naruto, what the hell are you thinking?! You could kill as all with that! _

"Sasuke! What's happening to Naruto?" Sakura asked, showing to the blonde-haired boy, who already had visible red chakra with one tail all around him.

"That's the Kyubi's cloak" Sasuke explained "Naruto will probably turn into miniature copy of Kyubi itself"

"The Kyubi?" Sakura whispered in shock. She had heard about the legendary tailed beasts and the most terrifying of them all, Kyubi the fox…however, she never really thought that something like this would be sealed inside Naruto. _This is bad, I agree. Then again, if we do not have the means to fight against Sanbi, Naruto might as well be doing a favor to us all…if he survives that is. _

"What happens if he fights?" Sakura asked.

"He'll be hurting himself greatly" Sasuke said, watching already third tail coming out "if I let him fight, I need to be sure you'll be able to heal him" they both exchanged determined looks and Sakura nodded.

"I will. That's a promise" Sai joined the two.

"Sasuke, are you letting him fight?" he immediately asked.

"Yeah, there's no other choice. We can't possibly fight the Bijuu ourselves. One touch would probably kill us"

"We should take care of small fry then" Sai showed to the Akatsuki members left.

"Right" Sasuke agreed and turned to Sakura "stay here, save your chakra and don't get killed"

"Yeah, sure" Sakura nodded and watched Sai and Sasuke fighting for a while. Then her green gaze turned back to Naruto. His skin was already ripping off and his blood was mixing with the red chakra. Sakura's eyes widened and, after period of time, fear crept inside of her. _Naruto…just…what are you? _


	5. Elimination

**-5-**

**Elimination**

Naruto was standing in front of giant gates inside his subconscious, looking straight into big red eyes.

"Well, is it me, or are you releasing me from prison?" the Kyubi spoke with a voice of a man. Naruto scoffed to his words.

"Yeah, you wish, stinky fox" Naruto pointed his finger to the Bijuu "I'm lending you my body for a while, but in exchange, you defeat that other Bijuu. Got that?"

"Is that an order, boy?" the Kyubi narrowed his red eyes.

"Think of it as a bargain" Naruto's smile formed a shrewd smirk "you get to be free for a while and in exchange, you can blast around your chakra for a while. How does that sound?" the Kyubi chuckled.

"Perfect" and by stretching out his claw through the bars, the Bijuu took Naruto into his grip.

**-x-**

Back in the hall of Akatsuki hideout, Naruto already looked like a miniature copy of Kyubi with four tails. He turned his white-eyed look to other fully formed Bijuu and sent his tails towards it. The tiger couldn't dodge it, so it took the full hit and roared into the air. The Sanbi lost its balance and almost fell down.

Sakura was watching the fight between to giants from afar and couldn't help but notice one strange thing. _It's unusual for Naruto to be moving like that, with so much chakra surrounding him. However, since the Kyubi only released four tails out of nine, it didn't reach its full potential. But the Sanbi seems to be having trouble moving around freely. It's clear now: its controller is not able to cope with this much of chakra, since his or hers Bijuu even has the perfect shape or animal it's portraying. Naruto's shape is still something between a fox and human. But who is controlling the Sanbi anyway? _The kunoichi looked around, peering through dead bodies on the ground, where Sasuke and Sai had already taken care of things. It hit to her very suddenly. _It's Sasori, no doubt about it. He's the higher member Sasuke was talking about. _

**-x-**

Naruto wrapped his four tails around the Sanbi like octopus and sent his now black and red chakra to is: the tiger roared in pain, when Naruto's chakra hit it, making the white chakra melt in his grip. When the tiger melted, a body hit the ground. For a while, the entire hall was silent, only heavy breathing of Naruto was audible and echoed around. Suddenly, the Kyubi roared and started tossing around, hitting walls and making them crumble.

Sasuke watched his friend struggling from the ground. _Damn! He's loosing control already. _Sasuke took two scrolls out of his pocket and hurried to Naruto, unwrapping them at the same time. _Alright. Better do it now. Later might be too late. _Sasuke stopped right in front of the Kyubi and kicked off the ground, quickly going into second stage and waving his wings to gain speed. The fifth tail was about to come out, when Sasuke placed both scrolls on Naruto's forehead in the shape of cross: the red and black chakra immediately melted and Naruto returned to his normal self, his skin healing quickly. Sasuke caught his friend in the mid-air and securely landed on the ground.

Sakura and Sai hurried to them.

"How is he?" Sai immediately asked as Sakura kneeled in front of Naruto and removed her gloves.

"It seemed like the fifth tail was about to come out" Sasuke said, returning to his normal self as well "I could swear I saw it"

"If this goes on, Naruto will soon loose control over himself in total" Sai and Sasuke exchanged worried looks.

"Seems like this is his limit" the Uchiha looked down at his friend being examined by Sakura. The kunoichi turned around and looked up at him.

"I can heal him in no time" she said "but when I do, he must never return to the form of Kyubi again" she said with ordering tone and turned back to Naruto, forming hand signs and starting the healing operation.

"Is it that bad?" Sasuke asked, looking at Naruto's face, which had painful expression on it.

"Many of his internal organs are injured and although the healing powers of Kyubi are great, they are still too slow in healing him. If, for any reason, I or other advanced medical ninja is not around, he would be dead by now"

"Figures" Sasuke nodded and looked around, seeking for the body of Sasori. He found it and went that direction to drag him for examination.

Sakura continued healing Naruto, but suddenly felt exhaustion creeping inside of her in high speed. _I should've known. It was a reason why other Bijuu sealers from Chyo-baa-sama died. This chakra is poisonous. Even though I don't have a direct contact with it, the amount, evaporating from Naruto is mixing with my own chakra. Though I shouldn't die from it and my body will reject it quite quickly…I hope. _She felt that most of Naruto's internal organs were already healed, so she just left the rest for Kyubi's chakra to heal and released her jutsu. The kunoichi suddenly collapsed, falling backwards, but Sai caught her.

"What is wrong?" he asked. Sakura was panting heavily, feeling her heart pounding and her arms and legs going numb. She also felt her vision going blur.

"It's the chakra of Kyubi. It's poisonous" she breathed out "I'll recover soon" Sakura reached out her trembling hand and dived into her bag, searching for certain wooden bottle. She took it out and drank the liquid inside, instantly feeling freezing drink going down her throat and into stomach.

Sasuke returned to them, carrying Sasori's numb and motionless body on his shoulder. He dropped the unconscious shinobi to the ground, not really minding the injuries he might receive.

"Careful there, we need him alive" Sai warned him, still holding Sakura. The kunoichi felt better now, feeling the numbness subsiding. _Good, this restorative drink helped as I expected. _She sat up on her own, still feeling her heart trembling, thus making her entire body shake. Sakura looked at Naruto, who was still unconscious, but his face was already relaxed and looked rather well. Suddenly, the kunoichi noticed that her vision triplicated everything around. She shook her head, trying to get rid of the dizziness.

"It's the poison" Sai explained to Sasuke, who looked confused down at the kunoichi "apparently, the Kyubi's chakra is poisonous to everyone who interacts with it. Since Sakura healed Naruto, some bits of Kyubi's chakra must've mixed with her own."

"I see" Sasuke squatted in front of Sakura and lifted her head so he could see her eyes: they were still a little hazy.

"How long will it take for you to recover?" he asked. Sakura blinked at the sight of him and her vision cleared a little.

"I think I'm able to walk. Fresh air should speed things up a little" she said, feeling a little stir from Sasuke's touch: his fingers were still gently touching her jaw line.

"Then we're getting out of here" Sasuke stood up "Sai, you carry Naruto and I'll take care of this punk" he showed to Sasori, who was lying motionless on the ground. He helped Sakura to stand up and regain her balance. Then, when they gathered all their totes, the team moved towards the exit.

**-x-**

"His body's somewhat too light" Sasuke complained as they were out in the rainy field, darkness surrounding them.

"That's because it's a puppet body" Sakura explained sitting down on the wet ground. She reached for Sasori's cloak and unbuttoned it, revealing a body with strange, round core, which had a symbol on it "this is all that's left of Sasori's living body"

A sudden moan caught everyone's attention. Naruto, who was lying silently on the ground, suddenly sat up, holding onto his head.

"Gee, I feel like my head will split in two" he complained, apparently not really paying attention to where he is.

"Diagnosis: he's alright" Sasuke sighed, sounding a little annoyed. Sakura only smiled softly to him. She couldn't help but see that Sasuke was indeed happy that Naruto turned out to be ok. The blonde-haired shinobi seemed to be thinking the same way.

"Yeah, yeah, Sasuke, I know how much I annoy you when I recover too quickly" Naruto said, still squeezing his head "where are we by the way?"

"Outside the Akatsuki hideout" Sai explained and turned to Sasuke "shouldn't we destroy it?"

"Yeah, I'll do it" Sasuke said and turned around to walk back into tunnel, caved inside a gathering of rocks "you guys better go somewhere farther away" and he disappeared into dark tunnel.

Sakura closed to Naruto and gave him another small wooden bottle.

"Drink this. It will take away the pain" she said and handed him the bottle.

"Thanks" Naruto said and drank the liquid to the bottom. But the instant it touched his tongue, Naruto chocked on it.

"Sorry, forgot to warn about its taste" Sakura smiled with sorry smile.

**-x-**

Sasuke was on his way back to the main hall, where he planned to set everything on fire and destroy all the evidence of Akatsuki's existence there. Yet, he suddenly felt something behind him and the shinobi whirled around and caught the person by a throat.

"Karin!" Sasuke tsk-ed "I could've killed you"

"Sorry, Sasuke-kun" she said unpleasantly rubbing her neck "I figured you already know about the Bijuu"

"Yeah. When did it get here?"

"Not long ago" Karin shrugged her shoulders "but listen, no matter how you managed to take this one down, it was only a small fry. Others are already under heavy training of Bijuu control" Sasuke clenched his fists, feeling hate boiling inside.

"Madara, that son of a bitch" he cursed and hit the wall.

"I know what you mean" Karin sighed heavily "what do you want us to do next?" Sasuke thought for a while before answering.

"Did Suigetsu come back to the base?"

"Nope, not yet. You gave him some sort of mission, right?"

"Yeah, you can say that" Sasuke nodded and pressed his forehead with his palm, thinking quickly. _We know about other Akatsuki hideout, but that's only one and Konoha knows nothing about it. Shit! With Bijuu on his side, Madara's getting unreachable. Still, I can't give up now, not when we've gone so far. _

"Continue the search of other hideouts. I'll think of a way for Konoha to figure out about the Bird country and we'll take care of things there"

"Understood" Karin hesitated for a bit, but picked up enough courage to ask "when will you leave Konoha?" Sasuke looked at her with emotionless expression, and Karin simply couldn't figure out what he was thinking. The first thing that came to her head: mistake to ask.

"I don't know" he answered with unexpectedly calm voice "soon enough I guess"

"I see" Karin nodded and turned around towards the exit "at least come to the base from time to time" she waved him in goodbye.

"Sure" Sasuke watched his Hebi comrade leaving, then turned around and continued to finish his work.

**-x-**

"There was WHAT?!" Tsunade shouted out her question, hitting her desk with fist. It was the end of next day and Team 7 has already come back from the Rain.

"The Bijuu. Sanbi, to be exact" Sasuke confirmed.

"Do you know what this means?!" Tsunade again yelled at them.

"Worst case scenario: the end of all villages" Sasuke said, looking rather not bothered by that fact at all.

"Exactly" Tsunade agreed "now, how did you bring it down?"

"Well, the thing is-" Naruto began, but Sasuke cut him off.

"I and Naruto overcame its chakra with Chidori and Rasengan. The level of Sasori's control wasn't very advanced so it wasn't really hard. Sakura and Sai had to bind it though"

"I see" Tsunade turned around and faced the darkening village "there's a high possibility that others won't be that easy to defeat"

"That's what I think as well" Sasuke agreed, exchanging looks with his teammates. All looked worried, since the truth was becoming hard to keep a secret.

"Are you still willing to keep it a secret from villagers, Tsunade-sama?" Sai asked.

"Yes, but not from ANBU. I'll have them scouting every area in all countries possible. Akatsuki could be hiding anywhere" Tsunade turned around and leaned onto her desk, looking straight at Team 7.

"Now listen, people. You're the only non-ANBU team I can trust completely in elimination of Akatsuki. You will stop going on other missions and concentrate mainly on Akatsuki, unless there's a case of emergency. Do you get me?"

"Yes" everyone answered. The Hokage sighed with relief. _This means that Sakura was trustworthy during the mission. What a relief! We can't afford having any traitors inside at the time like this. _

"One more thing before you go" Tsunade said "Uchiha, where do you think Akatsuki would be hiding?"

_This is a good chance to at least direct them correctly. _

"I suppose some small countries, insignificant to military conditions. Take Moon or Bird country for example" _Good. Not suspicious, only guessing, careless tone. That's all there is to it. _"If Ibiki forces something out of Sasori, then things might get clearer"

"That's my thoughts also" Tsunade nodded "you may go now"

**-x-**

"That went well" Naruto said with a relief in his voice.

"Tsunade-sama seemed to believe us" Sai agreed. The four were walking down the street of Konoha, making their way home.

"Why wouldn't you tell her the truth anyway?" Sakura asked, not completely catching up with the situation.

"Because then she would lock me up in my room and keep me away from all possible missions" Naruto complained, frowning his eyebrows "and even if we decide to tell her, she'd just freak out and probably would hang Sasuke's head on a wall" Naruto slightly smirked "he's responsible for me during missions after all"

"And you should be thanking me on your knees" Sasuke pointed out, annoyed.

"I am thankful" Naruto chuckled "that's why I'll treat you all for ramen today"

"Interesting way to show your gratitude" Sasuke flashed his trademark smirk, which indicated that he was no longer angry "but I can live with that"

"Yes, ramen sounds quite good" Sai agreed, now smiling with all the sincerity he could push out of himself.

"You coming, Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked as they stopped in the crossroad.

"Um, thanks for invitation, but I still have some work to do" she said, a little embarrassed that she had to refuse their offer "I'm opening my shop tomorrow, so it still needs some final touches"

"A shop? Of what?" Naruto immediately fired up with curiosity.

"It's a surprise" Sakura slightly poked out her tongue "you'll see tomorrow"

Sasuke only raised an eyebrow to her. _A shop? What's that suppose to mean? She's getting more and more unsuspicious…only strange. Damn! Should've asked something more during the previous night. Then again, that flight was a real refreshment…hey, hold it there! Not exactly the way I should be thinking! _

"Well then see ya tomorrow" Naruto waved goodbye to Sakura and he and Sai went towards Ichiraku. Sasuke, however, watched Sakura disappearing into the darkness of another street. _Her father was the member of Akatsuki, her mother was a wanderer…she's a wanderer herself…she had received training from Orochimaru, she knows about Sand's elders and she's damn good at healing…more to it, she doesn't even try to force information out of no one. More to it, she's opening some sort of shop…Damn it! Haruno Sakura…what the hell are you? _

"Hey, Sasuke, are you coming or not?" Naruto's voice woke him up from his thoughts and the shinobi went towards the ramen shop. _When Suigetsu brings me more information, things should get much easier. Also, now I'll have more time to check on her. Hn…this should be interesting. _

**-x-**

It was way after midnight when Sakura finally finished the preparations for tomorrow's opening and found time to relax. She poured herself a hot steaming bath and plunged into it, feeling a sudden relaxation. All day, since the elimination of hideout, she had a sight of Naruto, turned into Bijuu, in front of her eyes. And all this time she felt continual shivers going down her spine. _Although everything turned out just fine, Sasuke had a point: Naruto can't turn into Bijuu again. He'll loose it completely. Even though I know him for a short time…make that __very __short…still, he does seem like a good person. Heh, well, bad things usually happen to good people, so I shouldn't be surprised. _Sakura sighed and reclined her head onto bath's edge. The heat of water relaxed her body and a fresh air, coming from a small opened window, refreshed her mind. The kunoichi took a small glass cruet and instilled three drops of oil into hot water. The bathroom immediately filled with sweet smell of roses, jasmine and desert sand, reminding Sakura of her far off journeys, inviting to come back one day…She closed her eyes and imagined an endless desert, with blue skies and peaceful silence…

Suddenly, a cold and playful whirl of wind woke Sakura up from her visionary dream. She knew pretty well that this was not natural wind, for she had seen this before. The kunoichi also knew very well what, or rather who, created this wind. _Sasuke…where could he be flying off to now? _

**-x-**

Sasuke was has just passed the house of Sakura, which was now the only one (besides Hokage's tower) spreading the light in sleeping village. He convinced himself that this was just an ordinary look-around before secretly leaving the village, but deep inside, he truly hoped for the pink-haired kunoichi to be standing on the roof again. So much for that one. Sasuke flied on and crossed the wall of Konoha deep inside the clouds. He flied on and on above the forest, until the village was left behind in a safe distance. Sasuke landed in the middle of dark forest and turned to face a huge bolder, under which's bottom a stone door was hidden from others' eyes. The Uchiha was about to open them.

"Look who has come home" Suigetsu's voice emerged from the darkness behind Sasuke's back. The shinobi turned around and saw his blue-haired comrade, coming back from his long road.

"You have something for me?" he instantly asked.

"Yep, I sure do" Suigetsu confirmed and dived into his bag. He pulled out five large scrolls and handed them to Sasuke.

"Looks like much" he said, looked at the tote he now held in his possession.

"Well, you did choose a hell of a person to investigate" Suigetsu smirked with a sudden plot in his mind "is it me, or are you planning to hit on her?" he asked, already enjoying the coming reaction. _Now, he'll sigh and blame me for always bugging him about that. _Suigetsu presumed.

Indeed, Sasuke sighed in annoyed manner and spoke:

"Why do you always have to point that out?" he said in blaming tone. _I knew it. _Suigetsu smirked at his correct predictions.

"Well, someone really should melt that chilly disposition of yours. And since Karin didn't make it-"

"Would you shut up about that? She messed my mind up and if I hadn't had Sharingan…god knows what that stupid woman could've done" Suigetsu chuckled, trying desperately to hold back the laughter.

"Yeah, well, forget that. There's more to it anyway" Suigetsu went to the hidden door and lifted them by round ring. A slight light and was coming from down the underground, along with inviting warmth.

"Like what?" Sasuke lifted an eyebrow to Suigetsu.

"Well you do have a clan to restore, right?" the blue-haired shinobi winked to his comrade "you can't achieve that, unless you have a second half"

"She's a wandered, Suigetsu" Sasuke reminded him "and she would never stay"

"You like her"

"What?" Sasuke shot Suigetsu a deadly look.

"Heh, that's a first time I'm seeing this coming from the Uchiha, but…listen" Suigetsu closed to Sasuke and said in more silent voice "girls like this one don't lie around anymore. If she seems trustworthy, go for it"

"You don't get it, do you?" Sasuke turned his back to Suigetsu "this is not so easy. Besides, I don't even like her. She's…too unpredictable"

"Not so easy?" Suigetsu laughed at him "man, if I had your looks, I'd be changing girls like socks. But, oh well, this is your life, I'm just giving you an advice" the water-nin turned back to the underground passage and was about to go down stone stairs "coming or not?"

Sasuke thought for a while, and then he felt the heaviness of five big scrolls in his hand and decided to stick with them for tonight.

"No. I think I might read the fruits of your investigation. Thanks"

"No probs" Suigetsu waved him and disappeared behind he stone door.

_Like her, he says. Hn, not a single bit. And he actually thought of her as my second half. Stupid Suigetsu, I'll drop dead before that girl could come closer to me. _That was the way Sasuke was thinking on his way back. A mere thought of somebody close was rejected inside of him. Why? Because he was an Uchiha after all.


	6. To Find the Favorite

**A/N: **Hey, guys! Sorry for the late update, but I really had the worst week ever, so…oh well, I think you know what it's like. Anyway, this chapter turned out a little longer than I planned, but I hope you won't get borred to death :DDD As for music mood, it would be great if you could listen to Norah Jones "Creepin' in"…enjoy ;)

**-6-**

**To Find the Favorite**

It was five in the morning and Sakura was already fixing the shingle above her door. Now a dark red material tetragon was inscribed with golden hieroglyphics, which said "Chocolate Parlor". The kunoichi smiled to the shingle and was about to go inside, but stopped, when her name was called out.

"Sakura!" Ten-Ten was coming her way.

"Morning, Ten-Ten" Sakura smiled to her "thanks very much for agreeing to help. First day rarely is tranquil"

"No problem. I actually even arranged someone else to come and help you" Ten-Ten winked to the kunoichi "I also think you should be able to help her with something"

"Like what?" Sakura asked, looking at a spot where the street made a turn: there, a small figure appeared from behind the corner and walked to their direction.

"You'll see" Ten-Ten looked the same way "Her name is Hyuuga Hinata"

**-x-**

Sasuke woke up with a sudden sit up, cold sweat dripping down his face and shirtless shoulders.

"Shit" he silently cursed, brushing his forehead. Yet again he had a nightmare, full of dark silhouettes with grey eyes, his parents in clans of blood…his brother stabbed with a sword. Sasuke shook his head and put feet on the ground. To his surprise, something was ramming into his palm: a scroll Sasuke had received from Suigetsu the night before. The shinobi opened it and found two round eyes, starring back at him. The photo was black and white, but Sasuke knew pretty well that those eyes were colored with bright green. He closed his eyes and pressed them with thumb and index fingers. _Right. Now I remember. So, she left the Sound along with her mother at the age of six, then stayed at the Sand for a year. After that, eleven years in the Europe, where her mother had died. The she came back to Japan and lived at the Rain for about four months…and now Konoha. However, there's not even a slightest hint of her connection with Akatsuki, besides that about her father. The only thing that's really suspicious that she had stayed in the Rain for such a short time. Damn! Guess it's impossible to find out anything about her life in the Europe. Hn…if she tells it herself, that's conceivable. _Sasuke tossed the scroll across the bed and walked out to a balcony. He stretched himself, feeling autumn's chill traveling his shirtless, muscle-bound body. _Now, how should I make her talk? Sharingan? No, she should be strong enough to break the genjutsu, considering the fact that she had received training from Orochimaru and even Chyo-baa-sama of the Sand…I could borrow some of the Mangekyou from Itachi, but that's inhuman from her aspect…not to mention that crackpot's condition of eyes. Gotta find another way. _The Uchiha watched the golden sun rising from the east and instantly hiding under heavy grey clouds, which promised a real autumn's weather soon. A wind blew from other direction, carrying a sweet smell, which playfully tickled Sasuke's nose. He looked to the direction the wind was blowing from and frowned. _What in a world that could be? _

**-x-**

Ten-Ten was rushing around the main room of the parlor, fixing plates, bowls, jars and bags with all kinds of sweets and chocolate makings. She was wearing a short white dress, with long sleeves and white shoes, which wrapped around her shanks till knees. She also had her hair tied in same two buns.

"Hey, are you ready yet? It's almost ten!" the kunoichi shouted to the opened door to the kitchen.

"Yeah you can open!" Sakura's voice flew out of it "we'll be done soon. Don't forget the music!"

"Gottcha!" Ten-Ten walked to the small square table, where stood an old gramophone, with a big gold-colored pipe. She overlooked a collection of vinyl and picked out one that Sakura mentioned before. Ten-Ten placed it onto gramophone and turned it on to play: a skittish jazz began to wander around the room. The kunoichi smiled to the playful melody and went to the door: she flipped a tablet that was hanging there and now it said: opened.

Hinata lifted her head from the plate of little chocolate triangles the moment the music started to play. Sakura noticed her movement and slightly smiled.

"Like it?" she asked. The unexpected question startled Hinata a bit, but she quickly bent her head down and continued with the work.

"Yes. It's very energetic…but unusual here" she said with her silent and shy voice.

"Well, I'm glad you like it anyway" Sakura said, placing the last round truffle into a bowl.

"Why did you let me help you here?" Hinata suddenly asked, blushing slightly.

"Well, Ten-Ten said you wanted to, so I just thought it would be a good idea to do so" Sakura smiled to the kunoichi on the other side of the table "besides, I want to teach you the ways of making chocolate. Something tells me you are going to be very good at it" she winked to Hinata.

"M-me? G-good at-" the kunoichi stuttered "no..I-I'm not really-"

"Hey, come on, you two!" Ten-Ten stuck her head out through the door "you're not going to believe it, but I'm already out of triangles and chocolate flowers. Hurry it up already!"

"Coming!" Sakura said and untied her apron "let's go, Hinata"

"Yes"

**-x-**

Naruto and Sai were walking down the street, where many people were already rushing past them, mostly only one way.

"What's with all the ruckus anyway?" Sai wondered, watching two women giggling among themselves and hurrying past them.

"Hey, don't you remember? Sakura said she'd open her shop today. I bet that's what all of this ruckus is about" Naruto smiled widely "wanna check it?" Sai only shrugged his shoulders.

"Can't hurt I suppose"

"Exactly"

They took another turn and entered the street, at which's end Sakura's place was.

Both froze to the sight as they got closer. People were coming in and out, mostly in couples or in little groups, all smiling and happy, sometimes carrying either little or bigger packages. Naruto and Sai exchanged astonished looks.

"And to think that few days ago everybody saw her as a suspicious person" Naruto said, goggling at the shop.

"Now she seems popular" Sai agreed.

"Who is?" a sleepy voice asked from behind. Both shinobi turned around and found a same year old man, with black hair, tied in a spiky bun and Jounin uniform, looking boringly to them with his brown eyes.

"Oh, hey Shikamaru" Naruto greeted him "it's Haruno Sakura, the new arrival. She has opened a new shop"

"'Chocolate Parlor'" Shikamaru read the sign above the door "sound a little troublesome to me" he complained as always.

"We won't know until we go in" Naruto said and laughed and punched Shikamaru into shoulder "cheer up, Shikamaru! At least it's not some kind of _really _troublesome mission" and he went up the stairs and into the shop, both shinobi following him.

"Wow" was all Naruto said when he got it. The shinobi found himself in cream-colored room, all packed with people, but still looking cozy and inviting. It had many shelves, filled with jars, bags and boxes, also two little round tables, covered with dark red tablecloth. They had two dark red armchairs for each and few people were already sitting there, white cups in front of them. The room was also filled with flower sprays, mostly of cherry blossoms, but also of narcissuses and blood red roses. A playful music was hovering in the air, making the shop seem like home even more.

"This is different" Sai stated as he and Shikamaru appeared beside Naruto.

"Tell me about it" the blonde-haired shinobi agreed, still looking around, astonished by new sights. His attention was caught by a wooden counter, which was surrounded by excited buyers. Naruto went there and found Ten-Ten, attending the entire bunch with a bright smile. She slightly waved to him.

"Hey there, Naruto" she greeted him and gave another small pack of little chocolates to a young woman, who passed the money and thanked with a smile before leaving.

"Hey, Ten-Ten" Naruto greeted her back "I didn't know you were working here"

"Just helping" she waved aside and turned to another customer. Naruto and Sai leaned onto the counter, while Shikamaru was talking with Choji, who (of course) was already standing in line, his big bag for food prepared to do its job.

"Now then, what should I try first?" Naruto looked around, trying to choose a kind of chocolate he would like. Ten-Ten passed them and opened a door to the kitchen and ordered something she needed. She then came back to the counter and continued with the customers.

"Have you ever even tasted this…chocolate?" Sai asked, also looking around.

"Sure I have, only it's very rare around here. Don't tell me you hav-" Naruto was cut off in the middle of the sentence, when the kitchen door opened again and a young woman walked out, carrying a tray with little chocolate pyramids. She had long dark blue hair, light violet eyes with no pupils and pale complexion, which was nicely contradicting with dark blue dress the woman was wearing: it was long, reaching her ankles, with longs sleeves, wrapped around middle finger and triangle décolleté, which beautifully showed woman's long and graceful neck. Naruto felt as if he was blown away by the sight of her.

"You gotta be kidding me" he whispered as the woman passed by, without any hint of noticing him "Hinata"

"Hey, guys" a voice greeted them from behind. Sasuke has just entered the shop and immediately located his teammates.

"Morning, Sasuke" Sai greeted him with his trademark smile.

"Fancy seeing you up so early, Naruto" the Uchiha said to the blonde-haired shinobi, but instantly noticed something different about him: Naruto was staring to one spot, his mouth fell open and his body frozen in place.

"What the heck is wrong with-" Sasuke said by turning the same way Naruto was looking and was blown away himself. _Wha! Is that Hyuuga Hinata? No way. But…wait…Yeah, that's her! No wonder Naruto's drooling all over the place. She's…well…hot. _

Sai waved his hand in front of Naruto's eyes but received no reaction.

"Do you think he's alright, Sasuke?" he wondered, a little worried over his teammate.

"He's even better than alright" the Uchiha said, still looking to Hinata, who has finished setting the chocolate pyramids onto the counter and was hurrying back to the kitchen. She suddenly stopped as she noticed the three standing.

"Oh, good morning, Sasuke-kun, Naruto-kun, Sai-kun" she bowed to them.

"M-mor-morning, Hi-hinata" Naruto stuttered out. Sasuke only rolled his eyes, not believing a sudden shyness of his teammate, who would usually be the first to say hello to Hinata. Of course, she'd just blush and whisper something out…but now it was different.

"Hinata-san, I think you left our friend here speechless" Sai said cheeringly, also flashing his fake smile. The kunoichi blushed like a rose and only laughed shyly.

"I'm sorry. I didn't really mean anything" she apologized. Sasuke only sighed inaudibly. _That's her alright. But what a change. All I can remember is a shy little girl, who wouldn't even dare to say hello without someone else's backing up. Guess Naruto really does have a right to be left speechless. For a second there, even I was. _

Hinata said she had to go back to her work and left the three to continue watching the crowd. Naruto only began to wake up from his trance after another ten minutes.

"Was I dreaming?" he asked, shaking his head.

"No, lover boy, you weren't" Sasuke smirked to him "listen, we need to go and meet Kakashi. He wanted to speak with us about something"

"Well then, we might as well go" Sai said.

"Hey, come on, I didn't even have breakfast yet!" Naruto immediately protested.

"No, you just simply didn't have enough sight of Hinata, you idiot" Sasuke gave him an annoyed look.

"Hey, Kakashi-sensei will be late anyway, what's your problem?"

"You are my problem" Sasuke stated "now come on. This place is too cro-" and the last part of the sentence got stuck in his throat, for another young woman came out of the kitchen, also carrying a tray with chocolate fishes. Naruto and Sai frowned to their teammate, who, to their eyes, simply stopped in the middle of the sentence. They looked around and also were left speechless…for a second time today.

Sakura came out of the kitchen, wearing a long dark red velvet sleeveless dress, which had an ending of a mermaid tail and was wrinkly at her shoulder and chest line. She also had a single blood red rose and cherry blossom composition pined to that line and her hair was only clipped at one side, with a little silver comb, which represented a stream of wind. Sakura instantly smiled to the three.

"Hey, guys. Nice to see you here" she greeted them, handing the tray to Ten-Ten.

"Hey, Sakura-chan" Naruto smiled nervously. The kunoichi lifted an eyebrow to his sudden tenseness. She lifted her gaze to Sai, then she turned it to Sasuke, who only stared back at her with cold and emotionless black eyes.

"Naruto has lost his tongue today" he explained with also emotionless voice. _So have I. What the hell is wrong with you, man! It's only another girl! _

"I see" Sakura's eyes immediately lit up with ardor "then I've got just a thing for you" she turned around and took one of the bowls, which was filled with little chocolate quadroons, and handed it to Naruto.

"Try these. I think it's your favorite" she winked playfully to him.

"Erm…how do you know?" he asked.

"Just try it" Sakura showed it with head. Naruto shrugged his shoulders and took one quadroon. He put it into his mouth…and it turned out to be his favorite at the same instant: the sweet also had some kind of fruity cream inside, which only could be felt when the chocolate around melted. Sakura watched the realization in Naruto's eyes with excitement. _I thought so. Although I must admit, I wasn't sure at first. Sai should love the bitter chocolate, no doubt about it…but what about Sasuke? I don't have a slightest idea of what he would like…to tell the truth, I've never met anyone as mysterious as him._

"Wow" Naruto said as he woke up from a chocolate dreamland.

"Thought you might like it" Sakura smiled, handing a bowl of bitter chocolate to Sai.

"Are you kidding? I love it! Believe it!" Naruto giggled and immediately ran to the line in front of the counter, intending to buy some more. Sai soon joined him after tasting the bitter chocolate that was suggested to him.

"Well then, what's your favorite, I wonder" Sakura said as she and Sasuke found themselves standing alone, a little further away from the crowd. The shinobi couldn't tare his gaze from Sakura's green eyes, which was filled with excitement, passion and ardor. They somehow pulled everything into, like gravity, and Sasuke felt like he was one of those objects to be pulled inside. He couldn't understand that power, nor where it came from.

"Sorry, but I'm not really much of a sweet-tooth" the Uchiha said with his usual cold disposition. And he wasn't lying: Sasuke really hated most of the sweet dishes. Not because they weren't delicious, but…just particularly for no reason. He simply didn't like them, that's all.

"Then I know what you need" Sakura bit the corner of her rosy lip. The shop was packed with people and from all she knew Sasuke, he would never agree with anything that could destroy his reputation as a cold-hearted warrior.

"Why don't you come around after I close? I have something you'll definitely like" the shinobi lifted an eyebrow to her.

"What makes you so sure?"

"I know my share of it" Sakura winked to him and reached for another bowl, filled with round truffles "this is an appetizer"

The couple was eyeing each other for some time, as if trying to win a fight of whose will was stronger. It lasted only about a second. Sasuke sighed and took one truffle. _Can't hurt, I suppose. She can't just put a rat poison in every sweet in the shop. _He put the truffle in his mouth and couldn't believe the taste it had: only now he understood how Naruto and Sai were feeling. This little bite gave so much pleasure that you just couldn't imagine it would. Sakura bent to him.

"Will you come tonight?" she whispered "if you liked it, you won't regret it" Sasuke watched her playful eyes, which were so close to him now, and wondered what to do. He _did _have a reputation to keep up after all.

"I'll think about it" he said and turned around to leave, since Naruto and Sai were already waiting for him at the door. The other two waved Sakura goodbye and left the shop. The kunoichi watched a single shinobi, with raven hair and white shirt, walking away and automatically bit her lip. _He'll come. I'm sure of it. _

**-x-**

At Hokage's office, Kakashi and Tsunade were just finishing their discussion on a coming mission.

"So, you know what to do now" Tsunade concluded.

"Yes. We will do our best. What about ANBU?"

"You'll get Hyuuga Neji's squad. It's the only one currently available. And the only one I'd send on this mission" Kakashi sighed heavily, the only eye, not covered by his mask, indicating that he was worried.

"If things are as bad as they say, the secrets of Uchiha clan must be revealed to at least the members of ANBU, don't you think?" Tsunade nodded slowly.

"If Sasuke agrees, then yes, it is the best option"

"I'll be going then. I've arranged the meeting with current Team 7"

"Good luck, Kakashi"

**-x-**

Sasuke, Sai and Naruto were standing in the Training Ground 3, waiting impatiently for Kakashi to arrive.

"I told you he's going to be late" Naruto complained, putting the last quadroon of chocolate into his mouth.

"He'd better have a good excuse this time" Sasuke said, annoyed. He and the rest of the team were already weaned from Kakashi's constant being late and now it was hard to get used to it again. Suddenly, someone jumped onto the pole.

"Hey, guys. Nice of you to come by" Kakashi smiled with his only eye. Sasuke eyed him with angry look.

"You better have a hell of an excuse for being late today" he said angrily. Sasuke couldn't understand why the heck he was so nervous about this. It happened a thousand times already and only now the Uchiha did find it the most annoying.

"Well, somebody seems to be out of bed with wrong feet" Kakashi reffered to Sasuke.

"Nah, he's just angry because he didn't get to flirt around with Sakura-chan" Naruto giggled like a child and received a punch to the head from Sasuke.

"Watch what you're talking" he warned and turned back to Kakashi "what's that you wanted to talk about?"

"Well, actually, a new mission" Kakashi coughed slightly and continued "spies of Konoha found another hideout of Akatsuki. It's in the Bird country"

_Finally! Thought it'll take much more time for them to find it. Now I simply need to find the way to warn the Hebi, so they could get out of there. _Sasuke held back a smirk, which was threatening to blossom on his lips.

"So, what's the condition there?" he asked instead.

"It seems that the Akatsuki has improved their Bijuu control: now the level of its controller is much higher than what you've faced before. Also, the hideout itself is much bigger and much better hidden. So, in order to complete the mission successfully, the ANBU squad will be sent there as well"

_Not good! They have a sharp eye. This is getting complicated. If they send Neji's team, then it's even more of a risk to the Hebi. _

"The ANBU, huh? Who exactly?" Sasuke asked with the most uncaring tone he could manage.

"Hyuuga Neji and his squad. This should make sure the mission is successful"

_Great. The mission will be successful alright. Might even turn out too successful if you ask me. Damn! What should my next move be? _

"Alright. Any more specific details?" the Uchiha asked. Kakashi eyed him for a while, then sighed heavily.

"One more thing. Tsunade-sama wanted you to know that at times like these, at least ANBU members should know about the possibilities of Mangekyou Sharingan and Uchiha Madara. If you don't want to share, hey, that's your clan and your choice. However, this would make things much easier for many ninja of Konoha"

Sasuke watched his former sensei talk and couldn't decide what to do. At one point, Kakashi told the truth: the Kyubi and Mangekyou's connection could make things clearer. But then again his clan's secrets, if they're to slip into wrong hands, could be used against the entire village. Sasuke turned to Naruto.

"What do you think? This is about you as well" he said it not without bitterness. Naruto frowned to his friend.

"Hey, this is your clan, not mine"

"Yeah, but this is your life, Naruto. My clan is long gone anyway"

_And its restoration is long away as well, so, who cares…well, I do, but now it's not really the time to get sentimental over memories. If giving away those secrets means catching Madara, then count me in. _

"But, Sasuke"

"No 'but', Naruto. If you're ok with revealing the Kyubi inside of you, then I'm willing to do the same with the Uchiha clan's secrets. What's it gonna be?"

The deep blue and onyx eyes clashed for some time, hesitation hovering in the air. Sai and Kakashi were waiting for the grand conclusion of the entire situation, which turned out to be very tense.

"You fuss around for me too much" finally Naruto said with serious tone.

"Somebody's gotta watch over you, so you wouldn't get hurt" Sasuke shot back to his friend's comment.

"If we do this, what is the guarantee that it will stay within ANBU?" Naruto asked.

"Who cares?" Sasuke only lifted his eyebrow "it's not like it matters anymore, as long as we can get rid of Uchiha Madara"

"Well, if you say so" Naruto gulped "alright, let's do this" he smiled and stretched out his hand to Sasuke. They shacked on it.

"Well then, when are we leaving?" Sai asked.

"Actually, right after me and my team return. That is, if we return" Kakashi smiled without any worry in his voice. Naruto popped his eyes out to him.

"You're joking!"

"No, I'm not. Kurenai, Gai, me and Shikamaru are going on a passive spying mission, to get a detailed plan of Akatsuki hideout. When we're back, or at least the information's reached you, Tsunade-sama will give the permission to go"

"Hey, that's not fair! Why are we getting left behind?!!" Naruto flamed at Kakashi.

"Naruto does have a point there" Sai agreed.

"Well, think of it as being saved for better times" Kakashi continued with his carefree smile "besides, you are a new generation, so it's better to keep you safer than us, old people"

"What about Shikamaru?" Naruto continued his flaming.

"Well, he actually volunteered in place of Asuma, so…" Kakashi lifted his head to the sky and saw a lonely eagle, circling them "well, now you get the picture. Be patient all of you, especially Naruto. You're time will come" and he kicked off the pole and disappeared, leaving the three to stand speechless.

_It's the third time in one day that I'm left out of words. Not a good sign. If Kakashi's current team gets slaughtered, Konoha will be out of best ninja they have. And if I leave, there will be hardly anyone left. I feel like being cornered. _


	7. Rain, thunder, softness and tender

**A/N: **Hey, guys...here I go again, making this too long...but during the week, I had many ideas, so I simply had to put them together. Anyway, this is about the last chapter of that romantic crap I've been giving you, since it's time to start the action ;) well, maybe not the last (that is definitely not the last), cause there's still long way to go for this story, but...oh well, you get the picture :DD as for the songs: both are Norah Jones'. First: „Those sweet words". Second: „Be here to love me". Enjoy!

**-****7-**

**Rain, thunder, softness and tender**

Sasuke entered the tower, where hawks-messengers were kept. He chose one and put a scroll in a tiny box on bird's back. The shinobi then walked to the large window and looked to the setting sun.

"Save journey, boy" he wished for the dark brown hawk and released it to the flight. The Uchiha leaned on his forearms and watched the messenger disappearing into the golden sun. _Suigetsu should be at the hideout now, so he'll definitely receive my message. My snakes are on their way to the Bird country, but still…I hope it won't be too late. _

**-x-**

Somewhere far away from Konoha, in dark and wet cave, a bunch of people gathered with dark purposes. Many voices echoed in a grand hall, indicating that the group was arguing among themselves. A sudden silence fell in the air, when a dark silhouette, with only round grey eyes, appeared in the middle of the group. Everyone retreated and stared at the person with fear and respect.

"What seems to be the problem, gentlemen?" the man asked.

"Our hideout in the Rain was destroyed and Sasori was taken into captivity by Konoha" one of the group, a man with spiky hair and holes in his face reported.

"Who's responsible for that?"

"Uchiha Sasuke and his team" the same man continued reporting "he also had the Jinchyuriki in his team, Uzumaki Naruto"

"Ach, a name, heard so many times" the leader chuckled "who else?"

"A member of ANBU Root, going by the code-name of Sai"

"Danzou" the leader turned around and walked few steps, thinking to himself. Others obediently cleared the path "that old man doesn't sleep. Impressive" he stopped and turned around "Sasuke-kun turning out to be quite a problem, don't you think?" he asked rhetorically.

"There's more" the same man said again.

"More, Pain?"

"Yes. This time, he had a kunoichi in his team. I didn't get her name, but…" the man, called Pain, hesitated for some time, but felt that he was in no position to retreat now "Madara-sama, I came to believe that she's the daughter of Haruno Itsuki"

Silence. The leader, Madara, looked to Pain with firm gaze, which slowly turned into animosity.

"What makes you believe so?" he asked, his voice now a little muted.

"The way her chakra recomposes. Not only had she used Orochimaru's original jutsu, but it also had given the same feeling like Itsuki-san's. No matter that, she doesn't resemble him much"

"Must be more like her damn mother" Madara said with hate in his voice.

"Madara-sama, should we consider this a problem?" another man, with long blonde hair, which was covering his left eye, asked "Itsuki-san is long dead. What harm could possibly his offspring do?" Madara tuned his bitter look to the man, but answered with calm voice.

"You're right, Deidara, maybe we shouldn't make much fuss about it. However, I want you all to keep an eye on her as well. If this girl is anything like her father, we might find her useful to us. Itsuki's medical abilities were above all scales, so it should've passed to her as well"

"If she works for Konoha, it will be hard to turn her to our side" another man, with big sword on his back, added.

"That is not our problem now, anyway" Pain interrupted "I have something else that should be interesting to you, Madara-sama"

"Even more interesting than Haruno? Impress me" Madara requested ironically.

"It seems that Uchiha Sasuke is currently working not only with Konoha, but with his own team, the Hebi, too. I believe he even uses them to get the information on our hideouts"

"A double-crosser, huh?" Madara, although others couldn't see it, licked his bottom lip. _It's turning out to be fun. _

"Itachi had also joined the Hebi" Pain finished his report.

"That's to be expected. Brothers always stick together" Madara noted ironically.

"What will the orders be?" Deidara asked. The leader thought for a while.

"Keep an eye on that Haruno girl and make sure you gather as much information on her as possible. Second, continue training for the Bijuu control. Before you know it, we might be knocking at Konoha's gate" Madara did a pause before announcing the last order.

"Most importantly, concentrate on capturing Uchiha Itachi. Alive"

**-x-**

It was already late evening when Sakura said goodbye to Hinata and Ten-Ten. Both promised to come and help tomorrow, since they again had a mission-free day.

The pink-haired kunoichi waved the two for the last time and went inside, changing the sign from 'open' to 'closed'. She then went straight to one of the armchairs and collapsed into it, kicking off her red high-heeled shoes and leaning her head on armchair's back. A soft jazz still wandered around the room, moving Sakura into smile.

_What did you say?  
I know I saw you singing  
But my ears won't stop ringing  
Long enough to hear  
Those sweet words  
What did you say?_

"Tired, aren't we?" a voice woke Sakura up from her peaceful rest. The kunoichi sat up and looked around to find those onyx eyes she had been waiting to see. Sasuke was standing in the other side of the room, near the kitchen door, leaned against the wall, his arms crossed on his chest.

"You could use a door some time" Sakura complained. She stood up, walked to the counter with bare feet and stirred something inside a copper pot "I didn't exactly expect you to come, by the way" she said, not looking to the man.

Sakura lied. She knew he'd come. The thing kunoichi wanted to check was more complicated. Sakura had been bothered by one tiny detail that slipped out of Sasuke's eyes the day they first met: the feeling of loneliness. The kunoichi wanted…no, rather desperately desired to know why Sasuke was feeling lonely. Also, Sakura found herself in a wonder if it wasn't just her imagination.

"I didn't plan to come, so don't flatter yourself" Sasuke said firmly and slowly walked to the window, watching the sleeping village on the other side of the showcase glass.

"Why did you then?" Sakura asked, filling two white cups with dark brown liquid. _He just doesn't stop confusing me. Everything, starting from that frost-bitten disposition to extremely odd taste in friends – it just confuses me to impossible level. I don't think I can stand this for long. Oh, come on! Good things come for those who wait! _The kunoichi carried two cups to the table by which she was sitting few minutes ago and placed them there.

"Something came up" Sasuke said, turning around "it's about Akatsuki"

"Was another hideout found?" Sakura asked, sitting down on the same armchair.

"Yes. But there's more to it" the Uchiha sighed, also sitting down and leaning against armchairs back. When he sat like that, Sakura could see his suddenly tired and troubled face.

"What happened?" she asked with a soft and soothing voice.

"I suppose nothing worth worrying about" the shinobi simply countered her question. He didn't really feel like going into details…nor did he know why in a world he even was here. Naruto or Sai…or Tsunade could've told her this just as well.

Sakura bit the corner of her lip and a slight rig lit up in her eyes. She pushed one cup towards Sasuke.

"That's for you" she said with tender smile. The Uchiha threw her a distrusting look.

"What's that?"

"Just try it" Sakura said, lifting her own cup with one graceful move "I didn't put poison there" Sasuke hn-ed her and took the cup. A sweet and slightly heady smell tickled his nose. The shinobi took one sip and felt how mushy chocolate travels down his throat, leaving a slightly bitter taste behind, which was pleasingly stuck on a tongue. Sasuke immediately felt warmth inside…and some sort of lightness, as if a heavy rock was lifted from his heart.

Sakura watched a barely seen change of expression in Sasuke's eyes and smiled with soft, but shrewd smile. _Bulls eye! Thought he would like it. Might as well I turn him into sweet-tooth. Although I should mind the fact that it could be impossible. Sasuke…he doesn't fit to any frames I've seen so far. _

"Like it?" the kunoichi asked provocatively. The Uchiha looked at her with gaze, already empty with feelings, from which Sakura wouldn't be able to tell his real reaction.

"You did put something in there" he stated.

"A little this and that" the kunoichi smirked playfully, taking a sip herself "so, what about Akatsuki?" she returned to the original topic. Sasuke drank another swallow before telling her everything he planned before coming.

"Our spies had found Akatsuki hideout in Bird country. Also, they reported another Bijuu there"

"Let me guess" Sakura interrupted him "it's not going to be as easy as last time. Is that why you're so down?" the kunoichi tried to catch him off-guard with this question. The Uchiha stayed silent for a while, only now noticing the soft music, playing its melody in the air. He looked down at his half empty cup, not really paying attention.

"Really wanna know it?" he asked, but didn't look up at Sakura.

"Yes" she said silently and put her own cup down.

"Well, Tsunade-sama decided that ANBU squad will join us on this mission. Everything would be fine; if not the fact that now Naruto will have to reveal the Bijuu inside of him"

"Reveal, having a meaning of showing?" Sakura asked carefully.

"No. To put it simple, Naruto will just announce that he's some sort of freak with no other purpose in life, except of being used and then disposed of" a flare of anger slipped away from Sasuke, but he swallowed the rest with another gulp of hot chocolate "I suppose elders will be quite glad about it" he added not without irony.

"Is there any way to prevent this?" Sakura wondered, watching Sasuke's face, which was slowly loosing its emotionless expression and now weariness could be seen on it.

"Not any more" he breathed out, placing already empty cup on a little plate "we already made a deal. In addition, my and Naruto's former sensei and his team were sent to compile a detailed layout of the hideout. It's equal to suicide to let them out like that" Sakura leaned back on the armchair, automatically playing with a strand of her hair.

"Even if it is a suicide, I think your sensei knows what he's doing. You should have more faith in him" she said, her eyes fixed on something invisible to Sasuke. He looked at her distant expression with a little wrinkle between eyebrows.

"I do have faith in him. Sometimes even too much. It's just that if Kakashi's gone, this village will loose one shinobi, who now is the base of its strength"

Sakura lifted her gaze to him.

"But you'll still be here" she said "and Naruto and Sai too. You all are a new generation of the village. I'm sure Kakashi-sensei knows this, which is why he must've left without a second thought"

Sasuke watched her talk and couldn't believe how right she was. Kakashi really left this evening without a care in the world and really did tell them that they are a new generation.

_Still…if you knew the rest…well, you will…but not tonight…_

"How do you know?" he asked, starting to feel a little dizzy for some reason.

"That's the way I would think in his place" Sakura said by shrugging her shoulders "and about Naruto…well, you shouldn't worry too much" she gave him an encouraging smile "he considers you a brother, so as long as you support him, everything should be fine"

"Hn. You talk like you know" Sasuke slightly chuckled with throaty voice, looking right at Sakura's eyes, which were reflecting a slight yellow light of four little lamps in the room. Suddenly, he saw her stretching out her arm and in another second he felt her unbelievably soft and graceful fingers on his cheek, gently brushing something from the corner of the lip. The kunoichi retreated her hand and smiled to a little drop of chocolate on her index finger.

"Maybe I do" she said and took the drop into her mouth with a slight motion of a tongue.

Sasuke watched her actions and couldn't comprehend feelings they gave birth to inside of him. Just like the night when he took Sakura for a flight. Back then, he too felt undefined joy and attraction towards her, and now the scenario was repeating itself, only the level of those emotions was much higher.

"Can I ask you something?" Sasuke heard Sakura's voice through the whirl of his thoughts.

"As a matter of fact, you already did" the shinobi smirked to her, playing with a teaspoon in his fingers "but I'll let you ask another question"

"Why did you take me for that flight?"

Sasuke stopped turning the teaspoon around and looked closely to the green eyes. After few moments, he shrugged his shoulders and answered:

"I just felt like it. That's all" Sakura smiled, another plot lighting up in her eyes.

"Then I suppose you won't mind if I feel like dancing with you" she said as a new melody began to play. Sasuke looked at her completely confused. He also wasn't sure if he heard it right.

"What?" he asked firmly. The kunoichi stood up, smirk playing in her lips, which's corner was slightly bit.

"Since we're working together" Sakura playfully mocked the words he said few nights ago "I can make this exception for you"

"Hn" Sasuke let out his trademark sound of refusal "I don't dance"

"Even better" Sakura took his hand and gently pulled it "I'll have a pleasure of teaching you"

"Stop it" he said, looking at her hand holding his. It didn't sound like a request, but not like an order too. However, Sakura had already had some experience in reading Sasuke's hidden meaning of words. Right now, it was something like 'I don't mind you touching me, but no way am I going to dance, since I have a reputation to keep'.

_Your eyes seek conclusion in all this confusion of mine  
Though you and I both know it's only the warm glow of wine  
That's got you to feeling this way, but I don't care,  
I want you to stay  
Just to hold me and tell me you'll be here to love me today_

"Come on, it won't hurt" Sakura urged him "I won't tell a soul"

Sasuke sighed.

"Why are you so stubborn?"

"Well, you too were stubborn back then. Besides, I feel like dancing with you _very much_" she again pulled his hand and the shinobi finally gave up.

They walked to the middle of the room and Sakura intervened her fingers with his at their side, slightly ramming her forehead into his. It wasn't hard to do, since Sasuke leaned his head forward a little, since Sakura was about half-of-head shorter then him. They began moving slowly around, with the rhythm of the music. The kunoichi wrapped her one arm around Sasuke's neck, when she felt him relax a little. Another thing she felt was his strong arm around her waist.

_Children are dancin', the gamblers are chancin' their all  
The window's accusing the door of abusing the wall  
But who cares what the night watchmen say  
The stage has been set for the play  
So just hold me and tell me you'll be here to love me today  
_

"You're pretty good at this" Sakura whispered after some time of dancing.

"You don't say" Sasuke breathed out. He was feeling kind of stupid at first, but now…the Uchiha could even find it pleasurable. The question remained: was it because of dancing, or because of Sakura. A sudden strange feeling filled Sasuke's long-frozen heart…like a hyperbolized reflection of the same he experienced during their flight…but he just couldn't identify it, couldn't tell what it exactly was, or where it came from.

The kunoichi closed her eyes and let the music and the heat of the man flow through her. Sakura found the sensations inside of her being completely new and inexperienced before: it was warmth, happiness, comfort and…and something deeper…something the kunoichi couldn't find words to describe.

_  
The moon's come and gone but a few stars hang on to the sky  
The wind's runnin' free but it ain't up to me to ask why  
But the poets are demanding their pay  
And they've left me with nothin' to say  
'cept hold me and tell me you'll be here to love me today  
Just hold me and tell me that you'll be here to love me today  
Just hold me and tell me that you'll be here to love me today_

The music stopped playing and the couple stopped dancing, but didn't step away from one another. They just stood like that, their noses gently touching and their hands and bodies attached to one another. Sakura let out a light sigh, a smile growing bigger on her rosy lips. They stood like that for a while, until Sasuke managed to wake up from the wonderful dizziness.

"I should go" he said silently, as if not wanting to break the fragile moment into pieces.

"Yeah, it's already late" Sakura agreed, but still didn't step away "sorry for keeping you so long"

"Yeah, you should be" Sasuke said this without a single hint of being angry. And the kunoichi knew perfectly well that he wasn't.

They said their last goodbye already at the door, outside. The night was chilly and the wind was blowing in along with heavy rain clouds. When Sasuke was already gone from her sight, Sakura lifted her suddenly worried gaze to the heavy clouds and shuddered to the sight. _Just don't thunder around, just don't thunder around. _

**-x-**

Hinata was sitting in her dark room, arms wrapped tightly around legs. Tears were pearling down her face, but she desperately tried to hold back a sob.

Hinata couldn't understand it. Her father already didn't approve with anything she had been doing and now, when he found out that she was helping to Sakura, he got completely mad.

Her back still hurt.

A thunder clapped in a distance, but Hinata didn't react to it. All she could feel was hot tears and endless pain on her spine.

A door opened silently and light steps tapped in. A dark and fragile silhouette approached Hinata, but she didn't even lift her head.

"Nee-chan?" a soft and girlish voice called out as the silhouette sat on Hinata's bed.

"Nee-chan?" again the silhouette called out, putting a small and warm hand on her forearm.

"Hanabi" Hinata whispered as her little sister touched her.

"It's all going to be alright, nee-chan" Hanabi whispered to her "you'll see. It will be ok"

"Will it?" Hinata asked, more tears going down her face.

Another clap of thunder, this time closer. Hanabi hugged her older sister carefully, so as not to cause her more pain.

**-x-**

Madara was standing in the windy night, watching high walls of Konoha. His grey eyes narrowed as he thought of a single person behind those walls. _Another Haruno, huh? Itsuki's blood, mixed with wanderer's. Should be interesting to see…how strong she is. _The shinobi closed his eyes and concentrated his thoughts on one single person.

**-x-**

Sakura sat up in her bed with another clap of thunder, a nightmare still flashing in front of her eyes. For a slight second, before waking up, she saw a dark silhouette, with shining grey eyes and spiky hair. The kunoichi also felt something coming out of that shadow: fear and darkness. And now it passed to her when was awake.

Another clap of thunder, this time even closer, made Sakura jump up and shiver. It was a fact alright: Haruno Sakura was horribly afraid of thunder. The kunoichi sat in her bed, holding her breath and trying to shake away the fear, given by the dream and by ferocious thunder.

Only within another clap did Sakura manage to move her body from stagnation and quickly wrap herself into warm dressing-gown. She quickly and silently went down the stairs and kicked into little shoes. By taking a cloak, she unlocked the door of the parlor and went outside: it still wasn't raining.

Clap! Sakura pressed herself to the door and closed her eyes, waiting for the sound to disappear. Then she locked the door again and kicked off the ground, hurrying through the roofs and streets. Her only wish was to reach a safe place…safe and free of nightmares and where thunder couldn't reach her. Sakura knew only one place like that.

Clap! Sakura again pressed herself against the wall of a dark street, waiting for the furious sound to disappear, but this time it tortured her longer. The kunoichi desperatelly tried to hold back the shiver and for some time she succeeded. When the sound disappeared, Sakura rushed on and finally found the right house and…thank gods!..a window of a balcony opened. The kunoichi kicked off the ground and flew right into the balcony and inside the room.

Sakura found herself in a dark room, with large bed, wooden desk, blanketed with scrolls and books, a wooden wardrobe, bookshelf and…a silhouette, heaving under blankets. The thunder clapped again, making Sakura jump in her place. She barely held back a loud gasp, but managed to cover her mouth with hand on time. The kunoichi removed her cloak and threw it on the ground before walking to the bed.

She gently put her hand on the human silhouette's shoulder and shook it a little. Nothing. She repeated the action, only shaking harder. This time, the silhouette moved and with another clap, it sat up. Sakura hugged herself when the thunder rumbled, this time even closer.

"Sakura? What are you-?"

"Sasuke, I'm sorry for waking you up, but I had this nightmare and it's thundering and I absolutely hate thunder…no, I'm afraid of it and I can't sleep when it rumbles and flashes and I had nowhere to go, so I just found myself here"

Sasuke listened to her outpouring of words and felt how the real meaning of them comes to his head a little late. He also wasn't sure if he was dreaming or not. However, Sasuke decided to ask Sakura to repeat the reasons tomorrow, for all he could figure out now was the basic: she was afraid of thunder. He lifted his blanket as a wordless sign to shut up and climb in. Sakura looked at his actions with surprise at first, but when another flash of lightening illuminated the room, she quickly removed her dressing-gown and slid under Sasuke's blanket, only wearing red silky night-gown.

A thunder rumbled very near, making Sakura tremble and press her back tighter to the strong body behind her. Few minutes of tingling silence and another flash of lightening, followed by the clap of thunder passed by, seemingly right above the house. Sakura could no longer hold back the trembling and her breathing sequence increased. She could hear her heart knocking inside her chest.

Then, after another lightening flash, Sakura felt one strong arm wrap from under her neck and around her shoulder, and another hand around her waist. Both arms protectively pulled the kunoichi tighter to the strong body behind her. Another rumble, again right above their heads. Sakura shifted in those arms and turned around, ramming her face into strong chest and also feeling the same arms tightening around her body.

A rain started to pour down, muting the sound of thunder. Sakura suddenly realized that it now was alright and that she wasn't in any danger. More than that, she felt safe and warm. Her body relaxed and, for the first time in many years, her mind drifted off to peaceful sleep, rain and hot breathing of Sasuke lulling her to sleep.


	8. Troubles Begin

**-****8-**

**Troubles begin**

Hinata was standing in front of the window of her room, looking at the garden, which was all wet and shiny from yesterday's rain. She was already fully dressed with her dark blue fighting outfit. The kunoichi turned around and looked at her little sister, sleeping peacefully on her bed. She smiled kindly and walked over to her.

Hanabi greatly resembled Hinata, but also had something else in her features…some kind of firmness, obviously coming from Hyuuga Hiashi. Hinata smiled to her sister and bent down to kiss her forehead, before lifting her fully-packed suitcase and silently leaving the room.

**-x-**

It was nearly seven in the morning, when Sasuke began to wake up and focus on the surroundings. Everything seemed usual, until his conscience cleared: the shinobi suddenly felt something warm, soft and fragile, lying in his arms. Sasuke instantly opened his eyes, but only to slightly lose his breath. In his arms, Sakura was sleeping peacefully, her head resting on his upper arm and her one arm gracefully and…naturally thrown around his shoulder. Her warm and sequent breathing tickled Sasuke's skin and he smiled to the sensation: it made him feel like smiling.

The moment was, however, ruined by a squeak of a hawk, which instantly took Sasuke's attention away. He slowly and carefully slid his arm from under Sakura's neck and laid her head onto pillow. He then walked outside, to the balcony and stretched out his arm, calling the bird to land.

"You were quick, boy. Thanks" he said to the hawk and took a scroll from its little backpack. Sasuke let the bird go free and instantly enrolled the scroll: it was from Suigetsu. The Uchiha read it carefully, a frown slowly appearing between his eyebrows. _What in a world? Akatsuki squads? What the hell is going on? Is Madara really that stupid to let his dogs wander around, robbing settlements? I don't believe it. _

Sasuke sighed and rolled up the scroll. The morning perfectness didn't last very long. He looked around the sight of the village, which was all wet from yesterday night's rain. The clouds still hovered in the sky, but looked calmer and didn't indicate another ferocious storm. Sasuke inhaled some chilly autumn morning's air and turned back to the room. He threw the scroll onto the desk and his attention again turned to Sakura.

Sasuke walked to the bed and lay on it beside the kunoichi, resting his head on a fist. He allowed himself to study the graceful features of the girl…the woman closer. The shinobi's eyes traveled up and down her face, then the body, which's only lines were visible through the blanket it was covered with. By a sudden, spontaneous movement, Sasuke touched Sakura's cheek and removed some strands of pink hair from it. The kunoichi slightly moved, but didn't wake up. The Uchiha smiled to the sight and stroke his finger down her jaw and neck line. Sakura then shifted in her slumber and turned around, indicating the unwilling want for more sleep. Sasuke looked at the clock and slightly bit his lip: seven fifteen.

He gently stroke his palm through Sakura's arm, which now was uncovered and this time the kunoichi woke up. She turned around again and literally bumped her nose into Sasuke's naked chest. It was then, when the emerald green eyes opened and instantly traveled up, meeting with serene onyx ones.

"Morning" Sasuke greeted her. Sakura answered him with a smile.

"Morning" she whispered "had a good sleep?"

"You have no idea" Sasuke smirked to her question. Sakura slightly blushed, only now realizing the extent of her own actions: she had actually climbed in through Sasuke's window, waken him up in the middle of the night and begged for a refuge from her own stupid fears.

"Sasuke, I…" the kunoichi began, desperatelly trying to find the right words "I wanna thank you and apologize for the trouble I caused" the shinobi only hn-ed her with a smile.

"Don't mention it" he said, still looking down at her face "but next time remember to use the door" Sakura chuckled to the way he actually mocked her own words.

"Well, I was afraid that if I did, you wouldn't have let me in" Sasuke thought for a while, assuming the way he would have acted.

"You know, you're probably right" he said, with a tone full of ironic wonder. Sakura laughed with sleepy laugh.

"I'll remember that" she said with a soft smile "how much time is it?" Sasuke looked to the clock on a little nightstand.

"Almost seven thirty" he said. Sakura pressed her eye-lids with fingers.

"I told Hinata and Ten-Ten to come at nine. I should really go"

"Before you do, tell me something. Why are you so afraid of thunder?"

Sakura lifted her gaze to him, her eyes now filled with distant bitterness of memories. She silently gulped, but found a way to answer.

"That's because both of my parents died during the storm" she said "when my father died right in front of my eyes, he was illuminated by the light of lightening. Since then, I couldn't sleep at nights like those. However, my mother always managed to get me to sleep…until she died…during the same thunderous night. Since then, even days turned out to be terrifying, when the storm would come"

"You can't sleep alone, can you?" Sasuke said, not really asking, but stating the fact. Sakura slightly sighed, playing with folds of the pillow.

"Can't" the kunoichi chuckled, a little sadly "this should sound very stupid to you"

Sasuke looked down at her sad smile and a memory crept into his mind: the memory of himself, desperately trying to fall asleep through fear of darkness, few days after his parents died. Only later did he finally manage to get rid of this fear, but…the insomnia still repeated itself from time to time.

"There's nothing stupid to it" he finally said "actually, it's very no-"

Knock knock.

Somebody knocked at the door and interrupted Sasuke's sentence. He lifted his head and looked at the door with sudden suspicion.

"Expecting someone?" Sakura asked, also lifting herself onto elbows.

"No" Sasuke ran through people inside his mind, who could possibly be standing behind the door. _It's definitely not Naruto. That idiot must be still sleeping. It could only be Sai, or…no, that's not possible. None of the Hebi is as stupid as that. _

The shinobi climbed out of the bed.

"Wait here" he said to Sakura and silently walked to the door. The kunoichi quickly jumped out of the bed as well and by collecting her dressing-gown and shoes from the ground, she attached her back to the balcony door, where she could not be seen from the door.

Sasuke opened the door and found none other than Sai, already with his fully prepared fighting uniform and fake smile.

"Morning, Sasuke-kun" he greeted him.

"You sure are already today. What's up?"

"New orders. Tsunade wants to see us after another hour"

"Akatsuki?"

"Should be. But it's not possible for Kakashi-senpai and others to reach the Bird country as fast as that"

_Yeah. This must be because of those squads, robbing the __settlements nearby. The sound has spread quite quickly. Heh, better for me. _

"You're right. Well, we'll find out once we're at Tsunade-sama's office. Get Naruto there, even if you have to drag him all the way"

"So I suppose you'll send the word to Sakura-san. Got it"

"See ya"

The door closed and Sakura relaxed, releasing the dressing-gown out of a squeeze. Sasuke returned to the main room and looked at the kunoichi. They both stared at each other for some time, not really knowing what else to say. Finally, after desperate fighting off the blush, Sakura gave out a slight cough and said:

"Well then, I'll be going. Need to…erm…change…before the new mission" she said, quickly covering her body, only dressed with little, shoulder-strapped red night-gown, with the robe she was holding. The she turned around to leave through the balcony again. Before she stepped through the door, Sakura turned around and gave Sasuke a warm smile.

"Thank you. For everything" she said.

"Don't mention it" Sasuke turned his fixed look away from her, feeling like he's going to be sick if he sees her leaving right now. But there was nothing he could do about stopping her…and he didn't even plan to. Sure, he could have thought of reasons for her to stay or him to go with her, but…his pride and reputation demanded of him to not take any actions.

"See you in an hour" the kunoichi said, still looking at him. She didn't feel like leaving yet. For some reason, a strange feeling was hovering between them…a feeling that something is still left unsaid and Sakura couldn't shake off a desperate wish to hear it from Sasuke, but…maybe next time.

"Sure" the shinobi said. By waving goodbye, Sakura left his room and jumped off the balcony. Sasuke watched her disappear and felt how his stomach turns around and petulance creeps in. When the Uchiha finally dressed up, his expression had anger written all over it. He couldn't find the reason.

Sasuke's attention, however, was suddenly caught by a certain thing…an item, which obviously didn't belong to him, but strangely fit in this room. The shinobi looked at the item with firm gaze for a few moments and a smirk grew on his lips.

**-x-**

Sakura ran back to her house, without a single breath left in her lungs. She stood in front of her door, panting heavily, hands rammed into her hips. Although it was cold and chilly outside, the kunoichi didn't feel it at all: her thoughts were concentrated elsewhere. _You are so stupid! What in a world were you doing in Uchiha Sasuke's BED?!! You only met him few days ago and now you just force him to let you in his BED! And you were supposed to be thoughtful around him! What the hell is wrong with you, woman! _A voice of her own conscience screamed all its way through Sakura's thoughts. The kunoichi shut her eyes tightly, trying to calm it down and just comfort herself that nothing particularly bad happened and Sasuke wasn't even angry. _DUH he was! He never shows his real emotions, remember?! How do you know what he was thinking FOR REAL?!! _

Sakura took out a key from her dressing-gown's pocket and inserted into the lock. But before she could unlock the door, she felt something behind her. She whirled around and found none other than Hinata, standing immobile and shily looking up to Sakura.

"Oh, good morning, Hinata" Sakura greeted her, but instantly noticed that something was wrong.

"Sorry for coming earlier, but…I really…really need to talk to you" Hinata bowed to Sakura. The kunoichi smiled to her and opened the door.

"Of course. Please, come in"

Both women came in, Hinata still looking around nervously, obviously having something important to say.

"Listen, I'll just run up and change into something normal. I'll be here in two minutes, alright?"

"Yes, of course" Hinata slightly bowed again.

After few minutes, Sakura returned, already wearing her usual kunoichi outfit. She showed Hinata to sit down into one of the armchairs.

"Well, what was it that you wanted to talk to me about?" the pink haired kunoichi asked, looking to her friend with a little worry and suspicion. Hinata hesitated for some time, but then she spoke with her weak voice, which, in addition, trembled a little.

"I-I wanted to ask you…to-to teach me…how to make chocolate. Y-you said…the other day that…that you'd like to do it"

The request brought Sakura into smile. She didn't expect Hinata to decide so quickly, let alone asking this herself. However, there was another thing that bothered Sakura a lot. To her, Hinata seemed even more alerted than usual, and her body was always so tense, as if she was afraid to move too much.

"Of course I will" she said "but there's another thing I'd like to know. Did something happen to you? You look a little nervous today"

Hinata gasped to the question. She tried her best not to show the fact that her back hurt like hell when she moved, or that she was frightened to paranoia of what her father will do, when he realizes that she's gone.

"Well, it's nothing important, really. Actually, if you're in a hurry, I might as well tell you later" the kunoichi said, secretly hoping that Sakura will forget about it.

Sakura frowned. Yes, she was in a hurry, but she also wanted to know what happened to Hinata that made her feel like that. _Guess it can't be helped right now. _

"Alright" Sakura sighed and stood up from the armchair "we'll talk later. Hokage-sama called the Team 7 to her office, so if you would be so kind to take care of the shop…"

"Ok, I will, don't worry" Hinata bowed to Sakura again.

"Thanks. I'll go then. Everybody should be expecting me already" Sakura walked to the door "see you later" she waved to Hinata, who was already on her way to the kitchen.

"Good luck, Sakura"

The kunoichi wanted to take her usual cloak from the hanger, but her hand only caught thin air. _Oh no. I left it at Sasuke's place. I guess I should go and retrieve it…if he hasn't left already. _Sakura walked out of the room and into a chilly air of autumn. The cold ran up and down her arms and she hugged herself, trying to escape the unpleasant feeling.

"Forgot something?" a voice asked from nowhere. Sakura gasped and whirled around, finding Sasuke squatting on an iron rail and holding her light brown cloak.

"Stop popping out like that" Sakura complained, looking to him with a little hint of anger.

"Stop being oblivious like that" Sasuke shot back, handing out the cloak "you might get killed if it was an enemy" Sakura took the cloak and wrapped herself into it, feeling the warmth immediately returning to her body.

"Thanks" she said, with a softer tone.

"Whatever, let's go" Sasuke jumped down and they both walked down the street, heading towards Tsunade's office.

The village was waking up from its slumber: shops were opening, people were leaving their homes for works, others were hurrying around. Sakura watched the entire scene and couldn't hold back the smile.

"What's so funny?" Sasuke asked, noticing the change of expression.

"Nothing. I'm just enjoying myself" the kunoichi smirked to him "don't you?"

"Hn" Sasuke turned his looked from Sakura "I don't see anything enjoyable about it" he said, his words being choped and dry.

"Oh, come on! Don't be like that"

"Like what?"

"Don't be such a pessimist. It doesn't suit you" Sakura winked to him, smiling. Sasuke again hn-ed her. For a while, the couple was walking in silence, but at the bottom of Tsunade's office's stairs, Sakura suddenly stopped and looked up at Sasuke, who was already up few steps. The shinobi looked at her questionally.

"Back at your place, when I said I can't sleep alone" the kunoichi began "you wanted to say something about it. What was it?"

Sakura tried to read in Sasuke's eyes what he was thinking, but it failed completely. His expression didn't change, nor did his eyes indicate anything. That was the only feature Sakura really hated about Sasuke: he would never show what was inside his mind and heart.

However, Sasuke did answer her.

"That it's normal, not stupid. I would concider you a heartless person if you hadn't reacted to such a disaster" and he turned away to climb up the stairs.

Sakura watched him, her eyes wide and her mind completely swept out by surprise. _What was that just now? Did he actually…understand me? Or am I still dreaming? I hope not. _

**-x-**

Itachi was standing on the cliff and looking at a distance sight of Konoha village. His mind carried him back few years ago and he closed his eyes. Even till now, Uchiha Itachi was wondering whether or not he did a right thing, leaving Akatsuki and choosing to go along with his little brother. But no matter how he looked at it, the day he fought Sasuke would always lead to the very same answer: he cannot defeat his little brother. Sasuke's growth turned out a challenge to him…a challenge he couldn't stand against, even though the goal was so near.

"Dealing with your conscience is always a hard thing to do, Itachi"

"Madara-sama" he said without even bothering to turn around. Itachi knew all too well that his former master would come to him.

"Your senses are sharp as always" the man with Akatsuki cloak stepped by Itachi's side "but I wonder…how about your eyes?"

"What do you want, Madara-sama?" the Uchiha didn't feel the need to answer that question, so he went straight to the point.

"You know you can't hide the fact from him forever, Itachi. Your little brother will find it out sooner or later. I wonder how he would react"

"Just like a normal person would" Itachi said, with distant voice "just like a normal _hurt _person would"

"He will kill you. This time for real" Madara warned "and you know it. You couldn't surpass Sasuke-kun before. So, there's no chance you will do it now. His growth hasn't yet reached its peek, but it will. And you know it"

"So, what are you suggesting?" Itachi asked, still not looking straightly at Madara.

"I give you twenty four hours to make up your mind about rejoining Akatsuki. If you do, I'll continue training you and we both will seize this world"

Silence fell between them. Many thoughts, that were whirling inside Itachi's mind, now were completely gone.

"If I know you, and I do, I can't just simply walk back to the organization. What do you want in exchange?"

"Keen observation" Madara phrased "I want…Haruno Sakura"

"Haruno?"

"The same"

"Won't be easy" Itachi immediately said "her fighting skills equal Sasuke's and her instincts are sharp"

"That is why" Madara smiled with cruel smirk "I want her to join us" he turned his now red look to Itachi "how is it going to be?" the shinobi returned Madara's look and then turned back to the sight of the village. He saw four little figures rushing out of it.

"I will think about it" he said and turned around to leave. Madara watched his back and continued smiling with that cruel smirk.

"You no longer have to"

**-x-**

Team 7 was rushing through the trees, hopping from one branch to another.

"Where are they?" Naruto asked, anxiety echoing in his tone.

"Not far" Sasuke immediately answered "don't forget: if they're anything like the original Akatsuki, be extremely careful"

"Enough with that!" Naruto shouted "let's just get them!"

A sudden explosion ahead made the four to stop. They landed on the ground and looked ahead, finding eight shinobi, dressed in Akatsuki cloaks, standing right in front of them, their swords prepared for a fight.

"Is that is?" Sakura asked as the sight cleared.

"Yeah" Sasuke nodded, preparing his sword – Kusanagi – as well.

"You're Uchiha Sasuke, right?" a guy from the Akatsuki group, with dark violet hair and same-colored eyes, asked.

"Who wants to know?" Sasuke asked, his eyes turning into Sharingan.

"Our boss wants three people to be captured" the guy chuckled "that includes you as the main one" he stretched out his sword and pointed it to Sasuke "just wanted to make sure"

Sasuke chuckled, a cruel smile appearing on his lips.

"Heard that, Naruto? I bet they are talking about you" he said.

"No duh" the blonde-haired shinobi also smiled with excited smile "but I don't feel like going at all"

"Good" Sasuke began inserting his chakra into Kusanagi "then let's make it clear as a bell"

**A/N: **Ok, sorry for the late update, but school's really killing me…I think you know what I mean. I just have one request before I die: PLEASE, KILL ME BEFORE MATH DOES!!! Anyway, thanx for all the reviews, sincerely. Hope you liked this one, cause for me it seems sooooo shabby…well, ja ne!


	9. Old new enemy

**-9-**

**Old new enemy**

Team 7 was confronting the group of eight people, wearing Akatsuki cloaks. A tension was so heavy that you could cut through the air. Finally, Naruto couldn't hold it back and by flash stepping behind two men, he threw two big fuuma shurikens at them. They, however, pushed them off and charged towards Naruto, to whom Sai joined to fight. Another two charged straight at Sasuke, but he didn't even use his Kusanagi: the Uchiha simply used his discharged chakra (not even Chidori Nagashi) and threw them aback.

Sakura watched the remaining four disappear. She immediately looked around, expecting them to appear out of nowhere. And so they did. Four men circled and trapped her. The kunoichi found herself being covered by chakra fishnet from above.

A smirk flashed on her lips.

"No you won't" she said out loud and made few hand signs: four snakes came out of her shoulder and charged towards the net, completely overtaking its chakra. After that, the kunoichi instantly made few more hand signs and placed her palms on the ground. Giant creepers came out instantly and wrapped around the four.

Naruto finished off his enemy with his Rasengan, while Sai did the same thing with his ink animals.

"Heh, that was easy. Believe it!" Naruto smiled, looking at the unconscious guy.

"You're not quite right about that, Naruto" Sasuke turned to him. He was showing to Sakura's creepers, which were only holding thin air with clouds of grey dust.

"Shadow clones" the kunoichi reported "for some reason, they tried to capture me with that chakra fishnet"

"Why would they do that?" Naruto wondered.

"That's what I would like to kn-"

"LOOK OUT!" Sai suddenly shouted and the four kicked off the ground. The moment they did, a giant violet object hit the ground, making a cloud of dust. The four retreated in all directions, jumping onto branches. They were waiting for the sight to clear.

The dust setled down and Team 7 was able to see the object that hit the ground. And it took their breaths away: a huge, violet tail was stuck in a soil, slowly moving its chakra from it.

"That's…" Naruto whispered.

"The Nibi" Sasuke said silently, anger rising inside of him. _Why here? Why now? I don't get this at all! Why would Madara suddenly change the location of the Bijuu? _The Uchiha's eyes suddenly widened to the sensation of other chakra: the one he knew perfectly well. _Itachi? What the hell are you doing here? _Then he felt another thing.

"Everyone, get out of here!!!" he yelled. After this, a giant ball of chakra flew to the place the team was in: the explosion rooted out many trees and the grounds now turned into one huge crater.

Sakura was slightly pushed away by a force of the explosion, finding herself in a secluded part of the forest, which was still standing. The kunoichi wanted to go look for others, but didn't make it: again the four men surrounded her.

"No where to go, sweetie" one of them smirked.

"Like you could say that" Sakura spat out and was again ready to use her chakra recomposition, but another voice stopped her.

"No need for that, Haruno-sama"

The kunoichi looked around and her eyes met with others: bright red and narrow. _Sharingan? What in a world? _

"You have the Sharingan. Who are you?" Sakura demanded, her hands ready to make seals anytime.

"Keen observation" a man with dark, grayish blue hair and plain black cloak closed to her. He stopped at the line of the circle his comrades made "nothing less to expect from a Haruno" men around chuckled, which indicated danger to Sakura.

"You know my last name. That means you must belong either to Oroshimaru's dogs or the Akatsuki. Which one is it?" she demanded again, looking at the man with furry.

"Nothing really important" he said, ramming his Sharingan into her emerald eyes "just you to join Akatsuki"

**-x-**

Sasuke rushed across the crater and into the forest, his teeth clenched. _Why in a world Itachi is here? And why is his chakra mixing with Sakura's now? What is going on, for heaven's sake?!! _The Uchiha picked up his pace and went straight to the direction where both chakras were coming from. He then jumped up into a tree branch and continued his rush onto them. Sasuke suddenly froze as he saw the situation down on the ground: Sakura, surrounded by Akatsuki members and Itachi, looking right at her.

Sasuke's eyes widened as he heard the conversation between his brother and Sakura.

"Me? Join Akatsuki?" Sakura asked, not retreating her eyes from Itachi "you're joking. Just because my father did mistakes in life, doesn't mean I'll repeat them" the Uchiha in front of her smirked, but his entire features of the face didn't change at all.

"I wouldn't call that a mistake. Haruno Itsuki indeed believed in what Madara-sama does"

"Like I care!" Sakura shouted to him "I won't join someone who killed my father" she silenced for a while, looking to Itachi with even more attention "I think I know you. You were there the night my father was killed. You have the kaleidoscope"

Sakura began focusing her chakra, which was already pouring out of her. Itachi watched her reaction with no emotions whatsoever.

"Correct" he said "since I see that you won't go willingly" he nodded to the four shinobi and they charged towards Sakura. The kunoichi had her snakes whirling out of her shoulders and stopped all of them at one time. However, Itachi charged towards her himself, but he was interrupted again.

"Itachi!" Sasuke yelled, his red eyes burning with absolute furry and hate. He slashed his Kusanagi and forced Itachi to retreat. Brothers now were facing each other, both having their Sharingan turned on.

The other four shinobi were finished off by Sakura's snakes and now the kunoichi watched the entire scene between brothers. A cold traveled down her entire skin under cloak, reacting to chakra emission of both, especially Sasuke: the air was shacking from the amount he was radiating. _What is going on here? Are they relatives? Brothers?_

"Mind telling me what are you doing with Akatsuki?" Sasuke demanded, looking straight at Itachi.

"Just fulfilling a request to rejoin the organization, little brother" he simply answered. Sasuke's body was shacking from anger and he could hardly control himself. It seemed to him that his mind completely rejected the fact of Itachi turning back to Madara.

"Why?" he asked with cracking voice. Itachi looked at him for a while, again no emotions on his face.

"I took a second chance" he said, his eyes narrowing a little "to obtain the power I longed for"

At that moment, a sword and a kunai rammed into Itachi's neck. Sai was standing behind the Uchiha, while Naruto was at his side.

"What the hell is going on?!" Naruto yelled, looking at Sasuke "why is this guy still alive?!! SASUKE!"

"Later" he answered, pointing his Kusanagi to Itachi "we have things to discuss"

"Not exactly" Itachi made hand signs with a speed of lightening and he scattered into a bunch of black ravens. At the same moment, the surrounding began to change: colors disappeared and began to turn into black, red and white.

"Shit!" Sasuke cursed.

"What is that?" Sakura whispered, looking to the blood red sky.

"Itachi. His Mangekyou Sharingan" Sasuke said, looking around. _Damn! Gotta finish this until it really started. _Sasuke set his fingers into "Tori" position and released the genjutsu by adding his own Sharingan power. The imaginary world instantly disappeared, but…

Suddenly, the land behind the four moved and from under the trees, a huge violet cat rose up, two tails whirling around each other.

"Not good" Sakura said, backing away into the same line as the three shinobi.

"I can go for it, Sasuke! Believe it!" Naruto shouted and was about to head to the beast.

"No chance! We had an agreement! Stay where you are!"

"But-"

"Shut up, Naruto!" Sasuke yelled at him, his eyes still fixed on the Nibi, who was slowly closing on them.

"In that case, any last words?" Sai asked as they backed away a little. At that moment, the Nibi began to gather a ball of chakra between its tails.

"Yeah" Sasuke breathed out, already imagining the plan inside his head "I wish I had a better idea than this RUN!" and as the Bijuu charged its attack at them, the team kicked off the ground and ran as quick as possible.

"What next?" Sakura shouted through the noise of chakra ball, which was chasing them.

"There's a large crater" Sasuke said as loud as he could "we should be fine there, if we make it" he added as he looked behind. _Damn! This doesn't look good at all. _

The Team 7 reached the crater, the same that the Nibi made before, and attached themselves to the walls of it.

"Naruto, I need your Rasengan. NOW!"

"GOT IT!"

The roar of the chakra ball was deafening already. The four ninja were suddenly covered by a black bubble. Everything around exploded into bright white light.

**-x-**

Tsunade was writing down a report when she suddenly dropped the pen and gasped to the feeling inside. The Hokage stood up and walked to the window. _What is this chakra? It spreads from quite far away and yet, I can feel it. Strange…it reminds me of another one I had felt more than five years ago… _A sudden realization hit Tsunade and she stormed out of her office, heading straight to ANBU headquarters. _Sasuke and Naruto! What could those two crackpots be thinking?!!_

**-x-**

Itachi caught up with the four shinobi of Akatsuki and rushed on with them. His look, however, was still drawn behind, where he left his brother to his death. _I'm sorry, Sasuke. But this is the path I choose. I cannot have you being stronger with that soft heart of yours. The Uchiha clan will surely die this way. I won't let that happen. And if it means sacrificing my freedom and my own brother…so be it. I still am going to need your eyes, Sasuke. Be prepared. _

A dark silhouette appeared in front of them.

"I take it the capture was unsuccessful" the silhouette, with only round grey eyes said. It was flying in front of them, piercing through leaves and branches without even touching them.

"Forgive us, Madara-sama" the leader of the Akatsuki squad bowed his head to the leader "we, however, received a decision from Itachi-sama. He had rejoined us"

"Very good" Madara chuckled "good to have you back, Itachi"

The Uchiha only hn-ed his superior.

"Return to the base now" Madara ordered "let Deidara take care of the rest"

"Understood!"

**-x-**

The explosion receded, leaving only a small black bubble behind. Slowly, it turned to white and then disappeared into billions of white shiny dust. Naruto and Sasuke were kneeling in the middle of the bubble, balls of chakra slowly disappearing from their palms, which were only inches from one another. Naruto was panting heavily and when the last bits of his Rasengan receded, he fell on his back and continued his rest. A wide smile grew on his lips.

"Desperate situation calls for desperate measures, huh?" he breathed out. Sasuke sat down and leaned onto his arms, also panting heavily.

"You said it"

"What was that just now?" Sakura asked as she and Sai closed to the two on the ground "what did you two just do?"

"We connected our jutsu, Chidori and Rasengan. For some reason, when collided rightly, it would spread out a sphere around owners, thus creating what is called an Ultimate Defense" Sasuke quickly explained, still feeling his breath being lousy.

"It takes a lot of guts though" Naruto said, lifting one hand with finger in the air "if I do this again, somebody's going to _feed_ me ramen for a week" his hand feel back to the ground.

Sai wasn't really listening, since it's not the first time he sees this jutsu. His senses indicated the urge to get out of the place they're in.

"I think we should move" he said, looking to the direction the ball came from "the Nibi might return"

"Yeah" Sasuke agreed, standing up "let's move. Naruto?" he looked down at his friend, who was at the edge of falling asleep. Sasuke sighed "he's a champion in falling asleep in public. That's for sure" Sakura and Sai chuckled (Sai did it a little artificially). Sasuke went to Naruto and dragged him up by lapels. The blonde-haired shinobi instantly woke up.

"What the-Hey what are you doing? What did I do this time?!!!" Naruto freaked out as Sasuke let go of him.

"You nearly fell asleep. Now let's move. There's nothing much we can do around here" and he kicked off the ground. Naruto watched Sasuke rushing ahead and his eyes immediately filled with a distant pain and pitty.

"Sasuke" he whispered out. Sai also kicked off the ground, going after the Uchiha. Only Sakura and Naruto were still left standing in the same place. The kunoichi felt like she still didn't know nor understand many things. However, what she had found out was that the man, who wanted her to join Akatsuki was Sasuke's brother.

"Naruto?" she said carefully "that man…Sasuke's brother…you said he was supposed to be dead"

"That's right" the shinobi nodded, his eyes fixed on the ground "Sasuke said he had killed him"

Sakura frowned to Naruto. _I see now. Sasuke hid the fact that he hadn't killed his brother. But for what reason? _The kunoichi looked to the two figures, hurrying on ahead.

"Let's go, Naruto" she said and both rushed on. As they were hopping from tree to tree now, Naruto closed to Sakura and asked:

"Sakura-chan, what do you think I should do?"

"Talk to him" Sakura said, looking at the back of Sasuke "you're like a _true_ brother to him. Just try and understand his reasons. At least that's what I would want in his place"

Sasuke wasn't paying attention to where he was going or what was going on around. Anger was boiling inside of him, causing his chakra constantly leaking out. _Itachi!!! WHY?!! I don't get you!!! Why did you choose to come back?! Madara will certainly kill you, so what's your deal?! And why Sakura on top of it all?!! Do you know what you're staking here? The entire existence of Hebi and Konoha!!! And even the world!!! Damn you!!! I knew I should've killed you back then, but I didn't. And this is the way you repay me?!! Screw you, Itachi!!! Next time we fight, and I'm sure we will, you're going to hell. And even there, wait for me to come! _Sasuke kicked off a tree branch with so much chakra that it ripped off and fell behind. Sai closed to the Uchiha and witnessed his furious expression. He, however, didn't show any fear of that.

"Shall we tell Tsunade-sama all about it?" he asked. Sasuke grated his teeth.

"No. Tell her only about the Bijuu and mission's objective. Everything else…shall stay within this squad" he looked behind, his Sharingan burning with rage. Sakura and Naruto in agreement. Sasuke looked rigidly at Sakura and she returned his look the same way. However, the kunoichi felt somewhat uneasiness about his look. Again she couldn't guess what he was really thinking. _Is he suspicious of me now? Or is he worried? Or maybe he's not sure if I'll keep the secret? Damn it! What's your deal, Sasuke?! _

Suddenly, four ANBU shinobi closed to the team from four sides. Sasuke immediately recognized Neji from his long chocolate hair.

"Tsunade-sama sent us to aid you" the Hyuuga said from behind the mask "but I'll take it that you don't need that"

"Not anymore" Sasuke nodded.

"What happened there, Sasuke-kun?"

The Uchiha looked firmly at Neji for a moment, then turned his look back to the path ahead and spoke:

"A Nibi attacked us. We survived only because of miracle. The mission, however, failed. We didn't exterminate them all, but at least they won't cause trouble for some time"

"I see. At the view on circumstances, I don't think Tsunade-sama will be very angry at you" Neji assumed in wondering tone.

"Think so?"

**-x-**

"I see" Tsunade nodded, her fingers folded in front of her. Team 7 was standing in the Hokage's office and has just finished a report about the mission "in other words, you failed" she sighed "I suppose it couldn't be helped"

"Hogake-sama" Sakura referred to Tsunade "if this continues at the same pace, Akatsuki will soon be taking over the Land of Fire and who knows, maybe other Lands as well"

"I know, Sakura" Tsunade sighed again "but right now, all we can do is gather information about their whereabouts and exterminate them one by one. However, we haven't got a slightest hint of where their leader is. This makes things indeed difficult"

The Hokage stood up and walked to the window.

"You're dismissed" she said. One by one, the team left.

**-x-**

Sasuke was sitting on a wooden dock to the little water pool and gazing into distant sunset, which barely broke through a heavy wall of grey clouds. His thoughts carried him back to the moment he realized that his brother again betrayed his clan, his family and anger rose inside, poisoning his heart. Sasuke's hands were trembling a little from a desire to hit something…or do something that would calm him down. The Uchiha was so deep in thoughts that he didn't even notice footsteps closing to him.

"Yo!" Naruto greeted him, sitting beside and handing a cup of tea he brought on the way. Sasuke looked at him, then at the cup he was holding and took it.

"Thanks" he said, taking a little sip of hot drink. For a while, both were sitting in silence, until Naruto worked up a nerve and began talking what he came for.

"Listen, Sasuke, about today. I know that it's not my business, but-"

"I know" Sasuke cut him off "I purposely hid the fact that Itachi's still alive, believing that he might…change" a feeling of stupidity and naiveness hit Sasuke's heart and he grated his teeth.

"I take it the attempt failed" Naruto assumed, drinking his tea.

"Yeah. I had had a change to kill him. I had been standing there, in front of his unconscious body and I had three choices. One was to finish him off right here, right now. The other was to leave him to bleed to death, since his injuries were fatal. But I took the third. I had taken him to a safe place and had his injuries treated by Karin, a comrade of mine from Hebi. Itachi has been a member of Hebi since then"

Naruto listened to him sedately, but at a last sentence he choked on his tea.

"What?! You mean…the Hebi…your team..."

"Yes" Sasuke nodded, looking at a reflection of them two in the water "the Hebi still exists under my supervision. We're still working to eliminate an entire Akatsuki"

"But…Sasuke…" Naruto stuck in the middle of a sentence. He looked at his friend, completely confused and lost. The truth he received was far greater challenge than he thought "Why? Why are you still doing this? If anyone finds out…"

"I know" Sasuke nodded "but you see…at the view of certain circumstances…I could call those three…my friends"

Naruto widened his eyes to him. _There's no way he's the same Uchiha Sasuke I knew. He…changed. Friends? Me, as his brother? That's something I would rather say, not him. What the hell? _Naruto smiled, his look still confused.

"Friends, huh?"

"Not that they would talk me out of a suicide" Sasuke noted ironically, referring to Naruto's attempt to stop him form going to Orochimaru "but they would go there with me. That's what they're doing now really"

"Same here" Naruto laughed a little "hey, if something happens, I'd really not mind joining the Hebi. You guys sound cool" Sasuke looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Shouldn't you be mad?" _At least it will make me feel better in front of you. _

"Come on! You trust me and you told me about everything. Why should I get angry?"

"Many reasons" Sasuke finished his tea and placed the empty cup on a wooden ground.

"There are enough people, who will get angry at you once they find out" Naruto said, flashing his big smile at Sasuke "since I'm your friend as well, I should be the one who backs you up, not brings down"

Sasuke hn-ed him, a smirk playing on his lips. Naruto noticed it.

"Well, ok, maybe I am a little annoyed by the fact that you still have something to do with Orochimaru and that you're just plain double-crosser and a liar and a complete crackpot, but…I can live with that" Naruto said this within a single breath and added "you're an idiot as well"

"I agree with most of things" Sasuke smirked and then his expression suddenly turned into serious "except the last part"

"Sorry, sorry" Naruto chuckled nervously.

Last rays of the sun illuminated two friends for a moment and then it settled down, giving a place for chilly autumn's night.

**-x-**

Suigetsu has just returned to the hideout, wearing a tired, but strangely satisfied expression. To his big joy, Sasuke had given him a blessing to kill the Akatsuki squads that were raging around and so Suigetsu could have his fill of fun (that's his own definition).

The shinobi was, however, stoped by a squeak of a hawk. He stretched out his arm and let the bird to land.

"Well, well, another order from my dearest boss-wannabe" Suigetsu smirked to his own joke "that seems a long one" he noticed as he took out a really fat scroll. He quickly enrolled it, caught by a sudden interest. Suigetsu read the first paragraph and a shock traveled all over him. _No way!!! Itachi?!! Holly heaven's shit, this is such a shitty drag!!! We are in seriously stinking trouble. _


	10. Complicated

**-10-**

**Complicated**

It has been two days since the Team 7 returned from their mission.

Sakura's life hasn't changed at all, except maybe for one thing: throughout these two days, she hasn't seen Sasuke anywhere around. The kunoichi continued to think of all kinds of explanations, starting from Sasuke's want to be alone, and ending with her own fault. _Oh, come on! Of course he wants to be away from everyone else. I would. If my brother betrayed me, I would like to stay alone for as long as possible. So, that's that. _Sakura smiled warmly. She was swiping the dust from the counter, making it shiny. A soft humming could be heard coming from her rosy lips and slightly overtaking a melody of slow jazz in the parlor. It didn't go through unnoticed by Hinata.

"Sakura, are you humming?" she asked, a playful smile shining on her lips. Sakura stopped at the words "_Just to hold me and tell me you'll be here to love me today" _and looked confusingly at Hinata. Then, a light laughter left her mouth.

"As a matter of fact I am" she said, still laughing a little. Hinata giggled.

"Sakura, it looks like you're in love" she said and by whirling around on her heel, Hinata returned to the kitchen.

The pink-haired kunoichi was left standing with a great surprise written all over her face. During the same two days, Sakura had been teaching Hinata remedies of chocolate and the Hyuuga did extremely well. In addition to that, the blue-haired kunoichi figured out Sakura's emotions and feeling perfectly. This only made the two closer to each other. However, the fact that was just stated by Hinata disturbed Sakura greatly. The "L" Word. _I can't be…in love. I mean, I can't. I know what this will end like. This feeling is forbidden for me. And I should just live with that. Besides. _Sakura's last thought crept into her mind as a new customer came through the door. _If everything I've counted is correct, I should be leaving this village in early summer. Then again, it could be earlier. No matter. I will leave no matter which case. _

She handed a small box to the man and took the money, thanking with a smile. When the customer left, Sakura's gaze suddenly fixed on a corner of the sky, visible through the showcase of the parlor: the rain was already showering the street and people were rushing to find a shelter. Another thing, which caused a shiver running through Sakura's spine, was a slight and distant rumble of thunder. _Oh no! Not again! _

**-x-**

Sasuke was tossing and turning in his bed…for already a second night. Thoughts of his brother, of Hebi, of Naruto, of Akatsuki, of Madara, of Sakura…all of this didn't give him peace, no matter how hard he tried to push the thoughts and images away.

A lightening flashed, followed by thunder after few moments. Sasuke sat up in his bed and looked through the window: a wall of rain was hiding the entire view. The shinobi cursed, anger and irritability mixing inside of him. Sasuke needed something…something calming, something warm and inviting…something slightly intoxicating…something…or someone…

**-x-**

Sakura was sitting in her bed, arms wrapped around legs and head put on knees. Only a slight light of a little glassed stove-heater illuminated her fragile lines, which were only covered with silky red night-gown. A flash of lightening and a rumble of thunder made the kunoichi to shrivel up and shut her eyes.

Sakura could barely resist a want to go to Sasuke's place again and just stay there for another night, but…she knew perfectly well she couldn't. She didn't want to bother him, didn't want to intervene with his solitude she knew he was seeking.

The rumble ended and Sakura relaxed a little. She kept her eyes shut though; secretly hoping for sleep to come while another rumble came. Sakura knew it was completely in vain.

"Can't sleep again, huh?" a low throaty voice flew from a direction of the window and reached the kunoichi's ears. She tore her eyes open and they collided with onyx look.

"Sasuke?" she widened her eyes at him. The shinobi walked out to the light and Sakura could see him dripping wet: from his hair, to a black cloak – rain water was slowly dripping on the floor.

"You're all soaked" she said and stood up, walking through the door and into bathroom. Sakura came back with a towel.

"Here" she handed it to him. Sasuke took the towel and by removing his cloak, dried his raven hair.

Another clap of thunder made Sakura shiver and hug herself, as if trying to prevent cold spreading through her body.

"Thought so" Sasuke said as the thunder subsided. Sakura looked up at him…and saw a clear insomnia and weariness on his face and in his eyes.

"Same with you" she said with a soft smile and walked to the bed, sitting back on it. The kunoichi stretched her legs across it, her arms hugging her waist protectively. Sasuke sat beside her, their shoulders now almost touching. Sakura looked at his tired face and barely refused a…reflex to touch it and make that weary and sad expression go away.

"What's bothering you?" she asked with soothing voice. Sasuke didn't answer at first, only looked at slightly burning fire, a reflection of it mirroring on his distant eyes. The kunoichi wasn't even expecting him to answer, so it was a great surprise that he did:

"My parents and my entire clan were killed when I was six. I still remember the image of my brother standing in front of my parent's dead bodies. Every since then, all I could think of was revenge. However, after enduring all my training at Orochimaru and when it finally came to the point where my revenge could be carried out…I couldn't do it" he leaned his head backwards, hitting the wall and now looking at the darkened ceiling "At first, I was convinced that my decision was right: Itachi didn't kill my parents, it was only a genjutsu of another clansman, the leader of Akatsuki. But two days ago, when Itachi betrayed me…I don't seem to know what is what anymore. I don't see his reasons"

A thunder rumbled again. Sakura's shiver has already turned to one, barely seen by an eye. She looked at the shinobi for a while, then lifted a finger to her pink locks and started playing with them, her eyes fixed on the ground.

"You know, I came to believe that every person has his or her own reasons for doing things. And it doesn't matter if it is good or bad for us. But strangely, those reasons can be understood only by people, who are making them up. Itachi is no exception"

"Hn. Probably" Sasuke turned his head to her and Sakura could see a tired smirk playing on his lips.

"Why are you smirking at me?" she asked, a frown collaborating with a soft smile on her face.

"I'm just wondering…whether you know why Akatsuki is hunting you. Maybe there will be some reasons hidden"

Sakura's smile faded, her eyes turned a little sad. Another clap of thunder came and subsided, but this time the kunoichi didn't even shiver. Her grip around her waist, however, tightened.

"I could bet from anything it's because of my father" she said, with a little shadow of a grief audible in her voice "after all, he was one of the best medical ninjas they had. Even better than Kabuto. Who knows, maybe Madara had decided that I'm just like him" the last assumption had much of irony in it. Sakura lifted her gaze to Sasuke again, sadness playing in them "what do you think?"

"Hn. If what you say is true, then you're in serious trouble" he said, a little smirk, mixed with sarcasm echoing in his words. Sakura's smile instantly returned to her face.

"No kidding? And will you be there to protect me?" she asked provokingly.

"Strange. I thought you could take care of yourself quite well" another smirk left Sasuke's lips and eyes. He was gifted by another smile of Sakura.

A silence fell between them. Only a pounding of the rain and soft sparkling of the fire were audible in the room. For a moment there, it seemed like even thundering has subsided and drifted away.

Sasuke's thoughts, moments ago storming about Itachi and other darker sides of his life, disappeared. All he could feel was a complete peace and tranquility. Why did he feel this way Sasuke couldn't realize, but…he would bet from anything it's because of Sakura. Yes, definitely because of her. He, after all, was driven away to a real, dreamless sleep by only seeing her naked silhouette…

Her perfect silhouette…

Sasuke's onyx eyes turned a little to the pink-haired kunoichi beside him and his gaze traveled her body, inspecting it…and also feeling his hidden earnings being fulfilled. Pretty and you could say cute face, framed with cotton pink hair. Graceful neck, leading into fragile, yet strong shoulders and down…to full creamy breasts – _god, isn't she wearing anything under this?! _– then perfect belly and long, creamy legs…also perfect.

Everything…everything about her seemed perfect to him now.

But.

_Stop right there, man! She's a wanderer. You can never know when she'll decide to leave this place and if you go on in the same manner, she will take a part of you with her. You don't want that to happen, do you? __Remember Naruto? Remember your parents? Remember Itachi, for crying out loud! They all made you feel pain. And this will not happen again. That is, IF you can survive this night. Sure you can. Just because Suigetsu thinks you should fall for somebody, doesn't mean you have to go ahead and do it. _

Sasuke turned his look away from Sakura, feeling like he won't resist the want to just…touch her. Or more. This was getting so complicated.

Another clap of thunder came from all of the sudden and very close to the house. Sakura automatically and with a gasp attached herself to Sasuke's shoulder, seeking protection there. And the Uchiha had his own reflexes: he wrapped his arm around Sakura's waist and pulled her nearer, allowing her to lean upon himself. The thunder didn't go away for couple of minutes. Sakura had her eyes shut and her entire fragile figure cuddled to Sasuke's strong frame. As the thunder subsided again, the kunoichi relaxed a little, but didn't push herself away from Sasuke's protection.

"You're a wanderer as well, aren't you?" Sakura suddenly asked in a whisper. Sasuke didn't answer at first. There, she did it again: figured him out like he was an open book. Better than he himself would actually.

"I suppose" he said "I am. I still cannot settle down easily. Nor lead a normal life. Same as you"

Sakura lifted her head to him. Her eyes were filled with some sort of sweet emotion, which Sasuke (with his low experience in feeling _something_) could only describe as honey. It was viscous, heady and intoxicating…and lustful. The woman stretched out her hand and touched his face, stroking through his jaw line. _Here goes "I don't have to fall for somebody". _This last thought crept into Sasuke's mind, before it was taken away by an incredible wish to see what that honey tasted like. And before Sakura could say something else, he just bent his head and pressed his lips onto hers.

First thing that came into Sasuke's mind was: soft. Then, when their tongues intervened with one another – tasty. Later Sasuke found that _everything _about her was soft and tasty…like chocolate.

_Addicting…_

Another clap of thunder.

**-x-**

Hinata was sitting in her bed, a little light illuminating her room from a night-table. She was reading an old book she took with her as she left the Hyuuga mansion. Since then, she had been living here, in this little house just at the edge of the village. And Hinata loved it here.

A clap of thunder shook the place, but the kunoichi didn't even lift her eyes from the text. It was way after midnight, but Hinata couldn't fall asleep: she somehow enjoyed every second of her freedom and didn't want to waste it with something like sleeping.

She turned the page.

It was the only sound besides rain and thunder that would be audible in the room. Everything else was silent and slumberous, until…

Knock knock.

Hinata lifted her lavender eyes from the book and activated the Byakkugan. A gasp of surprise escaped her lips. No wonder, since behind the door a certain blonde-haired shinobi was standing in the rain. Hinata quickly put the book away and hid her strapped shoulders under dark blue nightgown. _Blessed be the Byakkugan. _She quickly ran to the door and by nervously inhaling some air, she opened them. The kunoichi was greeted by a wide and a little silly smile.

"Uh, hey, Hinata-chan" Naruto said "sorry for such a late visit, but I saw a light in your window and just, well, thought it might be ok to come around"

"It is ok, Naruto-kun" she retreated a little from the door to let him in "why are you not sleeping?" she asked, a rosy blush playing in her white cheeks.

"The thunder woke me up" Naruto giggled, shaking the water away from his head "and why are you up so late?"

"Oh, well, I was just reading and, I guess, I forgot about time" Hinata gave him a shy smile. Naruto removed his long dark cloak and they both sat on bed. The kunoichi watched Naruto's suddenly serious and worried face, and couldn't help but ask:

"Is there something wrong, Naruto-kun?" the shinobi beside her scoffed silently.

"I don't know. It's probably nothing. But still, I feel that something's off. Terribly off"

"Is it because of Kakashi-sensei?"

"Probably" Naruto smiled sadly "I know that he's a good ninja and he has the Sharingan. And his team is also the elite of their class. But still, some sort of uneasiness is all around"

Hinata looked at the man in front of her and couldn't realize when he managed to become one. Many years passed though and both, Naruto and Hinata, weren't the same as they used to be. Naruto, still being the same hyperactive knucklehead, also was a Jounin class ninja. And with that many responsibilities came. Hinata, finally released from her golden prison, now was free to do whatever she wanted. Including showing her true feelings. And having the _ability _to do so.

The kunoichi smiled lightly and stretched out her hand. With one graceful move of a finger she took away one drop of the rain from Naruto's eye lashes, which was threatening to fall down. Or even roll down like a tear. The shinobi looked at her with a great surprise and a blush.

"You've always believed in your sensei, Naruto-kun. I see no reason to stop right now" she said with a soft smile. Naruto's deep blue eyes were disturbing her with their sudden attachment to her own. However, Hinata managed to hold his look back and respond with caring and understanding one.

"Hey, how come you know more about this than I do?" Naruto asked with a little joke in his voice. Hinata blushed a little.

"I'm just assuming" she said and was about to remove another raindrop, this time from one spike of his blonde hair. Naruto, however, stopped her hand in the midway: stopped it gently and intervened his fingers with hers. Both blushed furiously. Both laughed a little from their own shyness.

"You've changed" he said, looking at Hinata's eyes, which showed no fear, only endless kindness and understanding.

"So have you" she said silently, moving closer to Naruto and putting her head on his strong shoulder "but I guess time never stops, does it?"

"No" Naruto answered, blushing even more, but slowly relaxing from Hinata's warm touch "it doesn't. Believe it"

Another clap of thunder.

**-x-**

Sakura and Sasuke were lying in bed, both naked and panting heavily, sweat rolling down their skin. Sasuke rammed his forehead into Sakura's shoulder, breathing in her intoxicating smell of lavender and sweat. The woman under him let out a small laugh, reminding more of a moan of a cat. She sunk her hand into Sasuke's raven hair and stroked it down, feeling the heat under her palm. The shinobi found her lips again and lightly kissed them, ramming his forehead into hers.

It was nothing Sasuke had experienced before. The feeling of Sakura so close…no, literally being inside of her felt like a heaven. Her smell, her looks, her warmth, her body…her, her, her, her…she was poisonous, he knew that. But he would rather die in an embrace of such pleasurable poison than never discovering it at all. And here he said he'd survive this night. _What a joke that was. _

Sakura never felt this happiness before. And lust. And pleasure. And many other things she has just discovered. And now she knew she'd never regret coming to this village. Now she could even agree with Hinata (from most part at least): Sakura was really head-over-heels for this guy. Otherwise she would never even be here…with him, beside him…under him.

Another distant clap of thunder.

Sakura stroke her finger through the middle of Sasuke's forehead and down his nose.

"Both wanderers, huh?" she resumed their previous conversation. The shinobi smirked, hir breath touching Sakura's lips.

"That's right. And we have to keep this reputation up, right?" again a laughter like cat's came from Sakura's smiling lips.

"No one has to know about it, do they?" Sasuke smirked.

"Deal"

**-x-**

The storm has left Konoha at the same night, but it went right towards the Bird country. Thunder was taking over the sky, while the rain was connecting it with the earth by one, dark, grey wall. The wind was making even giant trees to bend to its will. And through this entire world's mania, four dark silhouettes were standing in the middle of the field, a little further away from the leaning forest. One was standing in front of other, which was kneeling. The other two were at both sides of the kneeling one. As the wind subsides for a few moments, the standing one asked:

"Are you giving up?" the kneeling one lifted it's head.

"You know the answer, Madara"

"You're impossible" the man in front of him sighed "looks like you're leaving me with no other choice"

The wind and thunder came again, breaking the gloomy conversation. After a while the nature subsided again, allowing to for the two to continue.

"What do you mean?" the kneeling man asked, looking firmly with his different-colored eyes.

"What I mean, Hatake Kakashi, is that you're about to be used. Used and then disposed of. Just like those three rats I allowed to escape" Madara chuckled a little. Kakashi cursed inside his mind. His team, Gai, Kurenai and Shikamaru, had made their way back to Konoha with vital information about the hideout of Akatsuki. And who knew that Madara himself would show up and destroy all of their plans.

"Sasuke-kun and his dearest friends had been giving me too much trouble. It's time I corner them…with your help"

"Go to hell, Madara" Kakashi said with anger.

"Only after you"

**-x-**

A hooded and cloaked figure was watching the entire scene from a distance. Although the man couldn't hear what the people were talking about, he could clearly figure out the situation…and it was bad.

_Konoha's in real trouble. If even a shinobi like Kakashi has been caught…Akatsuki is getting way stronger and at much higher pace than before. Madara. That bastard doesn't know when to stop. Those Bijuu will kill him one day. What are his plans I wonder. Probably to invade and take over Konoha. He knows the village is weak. And Sakura's there as well. I should have known Madara will try to retrieve at least bits of Itsuki-san. And she managed to meet up with another Uchiha, who might be even more dangerous. I have to warn her and get her out of there as soon as possible. Before it's too late. _

Hideki turned away from the scene, where now two dark silhouettes were dragging an unconscious one to unknown direction. He hopped on a black horse and urged it to go.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: ** ok, maybe I should've put this chapter on instead of that one shot for the V-day…oh well, too late now, lolz. Hope you liked this, anyway. I somehow notice that I never manage to start the action properly. And I REALLY should. The FF is full of cheesy love stories already, lolz. Well, thanks for reading and supporting. See ya next time!


	11. A visitor

**-****11-**

**A visitor**

Sakura stepped out of the shower and wrapped herself into a white towel. She went to the mirror and after cleaning dew from it, she dried her hair.

The kunoichi had a strangely jubilant expression all over her face, which collaborated with a slight blush, when she closed her eyes for a moment, remembering events of the previous night. A smile, revealing her pearly white teeth, bloomed on her lips. Sakura opened her eyes, which now were filled with a little emotion of curiosity. She silently walked out of the bathroom and into her room…over to her bed…where a man was sleeping peacefully.

Sakura kneeled by the bed and leaned onto it, putting her head on her hands. Her green eyes studied the entire figure of the man, which was only half-covered by sheets. She traveled down his torso…his developed muscles, which were almost like stone when touched, but even now Sakura could feel the heat radiating from them: it was that undefined life energy of Uchiha Sasuke.

The kunoichi sighed, smiling dreamily to Sasuke's face, which was (after long time) relaxed and…

_God, he's so…cute when he's sleeping like that. I don't even have a heart to wake him up. I mean, come on, who would like to disturb such a beautiful picture? Beautiful, pretty,__ cute, handsome…do men even have a right to be _this _handsome? No, probably not. I should recheck the law._

Sakura lifted her hand and stroked two fingers up Sasuke's body: she could now literally touch the heat, coming from him and intervening with her own skin. As she traveled up to his developed chest, another hand caught hers and a sleepy voice came from the man's throat.

"That tickles" Sasuke said silently and slightly opened his onyx eyes.

"Morning" Sakura smiled to him "sorry, I didn't mean to wake you up" Sasuke raised his eyes to the window, behind which the light of the day was already coming to the end of its start.

"It's about time you did" he said it with a little complain. Sakura smiled shrewdly to him.

"Well, you looked so cute when you were sleeping, so I've decided to keep that picture for a while" she bit her lips, holding back a little giggle.

"Me? Cute?" Sasuke lifted himself on his elbows and put on a seriously offended expression "wanna say that again?"

"Yeah. You. Look. _Cute_. When. You. Sle-" she was cut of by Sasuke's sudden action: he wrapped his arms around Sakura's waist and pulled her into the bed and under sheets, pressing her down with his own body.

"I'm not cute. Anything but cute" Sasuke said with a little commanding voice. His hand slid down Sakura's towel-wrapped body and under it, touching warm and silk-soft skin. The woman let out a slight moan, which was mixed with laughter.

"How about adorable then?" she caressed Sasuke's back gently with her nails. Sasuke kissed her lips lightly and smirked.

"Better, but not it" he removed some strands of pink hair from Sakura's eyes, which now were smirking as well.

"You're being impossible again. I suppose I'll just think it to myself then"

"Good choice" Sasuke continued smirking at her "at least I cannot invade or control your thoughts"

_Yeah, I can't do that. But she can. I really think that from this point on, this woman will be __controlling my thoughts and my heart. And how in a world this could've happened, huh? Answer, Uchiha! _But Sasuke's mind didn't give him any answer. He simply knew that lying like this, with her, was natural. So natural and obvious that Sasuke considered liking the idea of finding her beside him _every_ morning.

Sakura lifted her head and kissed Sasuke. The kiss grew from soft to fiery one, with tongues playing wild games in mouths. Soon enough Sakura's towel was lost somewhere in the bed. Sasuke kissed down her body, making the woman moan from pleasure. Sakura's entire body hardened. She practically begged for Sasuke to take her now and not torture her like he was doing with his fingers running all around.

But.

A bell, which would always ring when the door to the parlor would open, rang again downstairs. The couple under sheets froze solid in one place. Sasuke looked at Sakura with inquiring look.

"Oh no. I bet it's Hinata. I gave her the keys before we left for the mission"

"When were you planning to tell me this?" Sasuke demanded as Sakura slid from under him and wrapped herself into one of the sheets. A teasing smile reached Sasuke's hard look.

"Ops" she ran to the bathroom after kissing him once more. The Uchiha sighed and began collecting his clothes from the floor. Sakura came back with dark green dress, with long sleeves and high collar, when Sasuke was half dressed.

"Feel free to use the window if you like" Sakura noted sarcastically.

"Hey, what happened to _can't you use the door_?" Sasuke teased her back, putting on his white shirt.

"At the view of the circumstances" Sakura continued with the note of sarcasm "I'll pretend I haven't said anything" she fixed the line of shirt on Sasuke's neck "since we both agreed on The Secret"

"Right" the Uchiha snatched another kiss before Sakura could disappear behind the door…right after blowing him another kiss. Sasuke turned to the window and sighed. _Is it me, or life has gotten much better? _

**-x-**

Kurenai was standing in front of Tsunade, her red eyes sad and tired. The Hokage also barely kept her emotions at bay. The difference was that Tsunade felt anger boiling inside: she never ever worked on her temper to be a little more normal.

"So, Shikamaru and Gai are at the hospital and Kakashi is…" the Hokage couldn't bring herself to say it out loud.

"Captured, yes" Kurenai confirmed "we didn't expect so many ninja to be there. Nor for Madara himself to show up"

"No one could predict that" Tsunade agreed.

"What will you do now, Hokage-sama?" Kurenai asked "can we depend on Uchiha Sasuke and Uzumaki Naruto to take care of this?" Tsunade sighed. She knew the answer long before the question was asked. To tell the truth, she knew it would come to depending on those two shinobi right before she planned Kakashi's squad mission.

"I don't think we have any other choice. We have to act and quickly" she said "we will be using mass transfer to get them there as soon as possible. I will ask your help here, Kurenai" the kunoichi bowed.

"Yes, Hokage-sama"

**-x-**

Sakura was working in the kitchen, while Hinata was attending customers at the parlor. The pink-haired woman couldn't stop smiling every since the morning scene. Every minute somehow seemed like paradise to her. Even making chocolate (what had become more like everyday habit) now seemed like celestial activity. _Wish these kind of days would repeat themselves more often. _

Suddenly, Hinata poked her head through the kitchen door, drawing Sakura out of her blissful daydreaming.

"Sakura, there's a suspiciously looking man that wants to talk to you. He said it's important"

The kunoichi looked at her friend, feeling like her mind and heart had been tossed to the ground. _Hideki, no doubt. Strange, he never just pops out at daytime. _The smile again appeared on Sakura's lips. _Can't be that he just missed me. _

"It's ok, let him in the kitchen" Hinata nodded and after collecting another bowl of chocolate beads she disappeared into the parlor again. But right after another second, the door moved again and a dark, hooded and cloaked figure came into the kitchen.

"Hello, Sakura" Hideki greeted her with his same low deadpan. The kunoichi, however, greeted him with happy and soft smile.

"What a pleasant surprise, Hideki" she said, dusting a chocolate cake with dark brown chocolate shaves "what brings you here in such an early hour?"

The hooded man remained silent for a while. Sakura, although not able to see it, could feel his look fixed on her, inspecting her. Finally, he spoke with an unexpectedly demanding tone.

"What's wrong with you? You seem way too happy to be without a certain reason" Sakura laughed from his question.

"You're being way too suspicious today, Hideki" she waved him aside "what do you want?"

"To get you out of this village. And as far as possible"

Sakura's smile was instantly blown away from her face. Her widened and suddenly worried eyes fixed on Hideki's dark posture.

"Why?" she demanded. Her voice was no longer light and happy: it was now dark, intrusting and demanding.

"Because the elite of this village had been caught or injured. If Madara discovers you're in this village, he'll come for you"

"Newsflash: he already knows" Sakura stated and rammed fists into her hips "and I'm still here, alive and well. Besides, I belong to the team and I'm not turning away from them"

"This is not how a wandered such as you should think!" Hideki yelled at her, obviously impatient.

"Well maybe I had enough of running!" Sakura shouted back at him "I'm sick of moving around the world! It's too broad for me to face. And if there is _any _possibility for me to set a _true _home here, I'll go for it"

"So this is what it's all about then?" Hideki instantly identified and Sakura could feel a smirk in his voice "my little Sakura has fallen in love"

"Well maybe I had, big deal" Sakura scoffed "like you understand anything"

"What I do understand is that Madara is after your Haruno blood, which he, I suppose, wouldn't mind mixing with his own. And that cannot happen"

"Spare me the lecture" Sakura ordered impatiently "if my father was so great and cherished, why did Madara order to kill him?"

"Because he would have sunk the entire Akatsuki. He betrayed them!. How many times do I have to repeat this to you?"

"Well then" Sakura lifted the chocolate cake and was about to go to the parlor "I will say this once then: what my father didn't do, I will. And with the help of Konoha. I don't want to be a wandered anymore"

"I suppose you don't. Being cheek to cheek with _another _Uchiha should be pleasant enough for you" Sakura stopped in the mid-way. She turned around only for a second and Hideki understood that he had assumed correctly: Sakura had Uchiha Sasuke in her mind every since he told bits about him. But to his horror, Hideki also spotted something else in those emerald eyes: scorn.

"Go to hell, Hideki. Just because you hate Uchihas, doesn't matter I have to. I have no grudge against them, except Madara." and she left him standing in his darkness. _You're playing a dangerous game here, Sakura. Being around any Uchiha is dangerous to everyone. And you? You will simply drag death to yourself. You'll see. It's the Cursed Clan. You can see it only by looking at their eyes. _

**-x-**

Sakura was mad. She was mad at Hideki. For everything: starting with his impossibly stubborn habit not to show his face (every since Sakura could remember) and ending with that undefined want to ruin everything she had built so far. Unbelievable. Hideki, the one who would always support and encourage her, now simply ordered her to leave. Unthinkable.

Sakura loudly landed the cake on the counter. Hinata frowned a little to the pink-haired kunoichi.

"Did something happen, Sakura?"

"Nothing that I couldn't survive"

"But who was that man?" Sakura opened her mouth to answer, but the bell rang again and Sai came in.

"Hey. What's the rush?" she asked, seeing him without a breath.

"Tsunade's orders. Kakashi-sensei's team has returned. She told us to meet in the training ground five in ten minutes"

"I'll be there. Hey, and how's Kakashi-sensei and the others?" Sakura asked, wanting to make sure Hideki was telling the truth: an entire trust she had for him suddenly evaporated.

"Two members are at hospital and Kakashi-senpai himself has been captured"

"Captured?!" Sakura tried to play surprised. She was also helped by Hinata, who sincerely _was _surprised.

"B-but how?" she asked, words of Naruto echoing in her mind.

"I don't know myself. Listen, have you seen Sasuke or Naruto? I can't find them anywhere?"

"No, I haven't" Sakura and Hinata said in unison, but only after doing so they noticed.

"I see" Sai lifted his eyebrows a little "well, I'm going to look for them. See you later, Sakura-san" and he ran out of the parlor.

"Did something happen?" both kunoichis asked in unison again and laughed to it.

"Later, ok?" Sakura said, still laughing a little. She was about to run upstairs again.

"Ok. Hey, uh, Sakura?" Hinata blushed like a rose"you should really check my home. I left the door unlocked" the pink-haired kunoichi winked to her from between the door.

"Gottcha"

**-x-**

When everyone finally gathered in the training ground five, Tsunade briefly explained the mission to eight ninja in front of her: alongside with Sasuke, Sakura, Naruto and Sai, four ninja from ANBU (including Neji) were summoned to the place.

"CAPTURED!!!" Naruto roared to the Hokage when she mentioned the situation.

"That's right. Now calm down! That's the reason I'm sending you there: to retrieve Hatake Kakashi. Keep yourself at bay for couple more minutes" she pointed at the blonde-haired shinobi. Naruto was already boiling with anger and red eyes were beginning to show.

"Naruto, what did I tell you?" Sasuke stepped in, seeing his friend barely controlling himself.

"Right, right. Just hurry it up already!"

"Your objective is to rescue Kakashi and destroy the hideout in Bird country, along with every living person or creature there" Tsunade said and showed to Shizune "take these scrolls" she pointed to black rolls in the kunoichi's hands "these are detailed plans of an entire hideout. You will be transferred with Mass Transfer Jutsu I, Shizune and Kurenai will perform. If, for any reason, you see that the mission is in danger of causing your lives, get your asses out of there"

The three kunoichi surrounded the eight and formed hand signs: a circle of writings appeared around the eight and then a large puff followed.

**-x-**

"Madara-sama. We have a large amount of chakra, incoming by Mass Transfer Jutsu" a shinobi with Akatsuki cloak bowed a little to the Uchiha.

"Well, well, looks like they're fast" he smirked "prepare the troops"

"Yes, Madara-sama"

**-x-**

A sound of a lock turning woke Kakashi up from his slumber. A wet and dark cell was suddently lit by a torch-fire light when the door opened. Kakashi lifted his gaze to the figure standing at the entrance, but couldn't make out the face: light was blinding him.

"How does it feel, to be blinded?" a throaty cold voice asked. Kakashi instantly recognized it.

"You should know better than I do, Itachi" he answered, lifting himself a little: as Kakashi did so, chains that were holding him against the cold stone wall clanked.

"That is right" Itachi agreed, walking towards him "and do you know how annoying is this darkness?"

Kakashi saw where this was going. He felt it from the moment he recognized Itachi's voice. _So this is what he said about using me. Then, I suppose… _

"They're almost here" Itachi said, not identifying what _they _were. He knew Kakashi knows what this is all about.

"They are fast" he lifted his gaze to the man's face above him "and you will learn how fast your brother has become"

"I will, won't I?" Itachi kneeled on one knee to face Kakashi straightly "but my brother will learn a bigger lesson"

It was then when Itachi lifted his right hand and moved it to Kakashi's face.

A scream echoed through the corridor along with a sound of blood splashing across the wall.

**-x-**

The Leaf ninja appeared with a puff at the designated location and…instantly found themselves being surrounded by numerous Akatsuki ninja.

"Is that what they call a _warm welcome_?" one of the ANBU asked, looking around.

"No time for jokes, Arata" Neji warned, preparing for an attack "what do you say, Sasuke-kun?"

"I say go for it" the Uchiha smirked, taking his Kusanagi "this should be fun"

"Hey, don't forget Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto yelled at him.

"That is why" Sakura said, fixing her gloves "we have to make ourselves a way"

"Nice thinking, I like her already" the same ANBU guy joked.

"Arata, shut the hell up" Neji almost lost his temper. But at that moment few ninja made hand signs and a wall of a ground rose up and charged at them. However, it was blocked and crumbled into dust.

"Oh, come on" Arata pretended to be disappointed "is that all you got?"

"If so" Sasuke continued smirking, his Sharingan activating "then this will be nothing" he formed hand signs for Chidori.

The ANBU with Naruto, Sakura and Sai were fighting of attackers.

"You have a plan?" Neji yelled after pushing away another five.

"Yeah, but I need you all to get a higher ground, NOW!" and they all jumped up. For a second, about fifteen ninja were onto Sasuke alone, but he only smirked to them and landed his handful of lightening onto the ground.

After this, a circuit of electricity shook every ninja that were on the soil. Every single one of them felt their heart suddenly stop after few moments of convulsion.

"Now what did I tell you" Sasuke smirked and stood up, others landing by his side.

"You know orders" Neji said "proceed with finding and rescuing Kakashi-senpai. Kill everyone in the way"


	12. Between the Life and Death

**-****12-**

**Between the Life and Death**

"You know the orders" Neji spoke "find and rescue Kakashi-sensei. Kill everyone on the way"

"Don't forget that Madara is here" Sasuke added "so be extra careful"

"Got it, believe it!" Naruto bellowed "now lets mo-"

He was stopped in between his sentence due to the sudden strange sensation. A large clearing in the woods, which now was paved with hundreds of dead bodies, suddenly fell completely silent. Even leaveless trees, which were constantly moved by wind, did not give out any sound at all. The air suddenly became heavy and hard to breathe with.

"Guys, you can feel this, right?" Daiki, one of the ANBU guys, asked with impatience.

"No shit we can!" a kunoichi of ANBU agreed "what is this?"

"I think I know" Sasuke said, his gaze fixed on the grey trunks of trees…or rather what's between them "and we are in serious trouble"

**-x-**

Madara was standing on the branch of a large tree, from where he could clearly see what was going on in the clearing a little further away. Itachi soon joined him.

"How is it coming, Madara-sama?" he asked.

"Unfortunately, all of our troops were killed in one instant" Madara answered, but with a cruel smirk on his lips "your little brother has turned into indeed a dangerous opponent. Even without the Mangekyou Sharingan his abilities may even be surpassing yours" the leader turned to his clansman, waiting for his reaction. But Itachi only closed his eyes for a moment.

"That, Madara-sama, still has to be proven"

A clear and bright red Mangekyou activated in Itachi's right eye.

**-x-**

"What do you mean by that?" Arata asked, also trying to make something out in the woods. But he didn't have to make much effort: suddenly, an entire army of human-height, two tailed, violet cats came of every direction and surrounded them.

"Don't tell me" Sakura grated her teeth "it's the Nibi"

"More like Shadow Clones of it" Neji corrected, his Byakkugan scanning the creatures "at any rate, this is a big problem"

"You think their chakra does as much damage as the original Bijuu?" Sai wondered.

"Most probably" Sasuke confirmed, also scanning the Bijuu clones with his Sharingan 'alright, change of plan" Sasuke turned around to face everyone "Naruto, you, Sakura, Arata and Daiki will go to the hideout itself and find Kakashi. The rest of us will make a clearing for you and hold the Bijuu off. You just hurry"

"Hey, but, Sasuke!" Naruto wanted to argue, but Sasuke just pulled him out of the range of the chakra ball: the Bijuu clones' attack has already began.

"You better watch yourself, dope. And I'm not acting like a hero!" Sasuke shouted as he saw Naruto starting his phrase.

"Fine, whatever" the shinobi exchanged looks and Naruto hurried after the ANBU shinobi. Sakura also passed Sasuke, slightly touching his hand.

"You better come back" he whispered, not looking at her.

"You better stay alive" she retorted.

One Bijuu clone was about to jump on the couple, but Sasuke only slashed his sword through it and let Sakura leave freely. _Looks like it's easier to eliminate these clones. Good. At least the others will have a chance to slip through unnoticed. _

Sai, Sasuke, Neji and Akane (the ANBU kunoichi) gathered into epicenter of the attack, ramming their backs in one.

"Well, what do you think, Sasuke-kun?" Neji wondered, his tone having drips of irony in it.

"That we are in a mess"

"Well, that's obvious" Akane noted "but how about some tips, Sasuke-kun? You fought these things before"

"As for the clones, don't touch them with naked skin, that's all there is to it"

"Got it" Akane put on gloves and took out her mid-long knives. Neji too put on gloves and prepared for his usual Hyuuga style.

"Let's get to work" he said and all four jumped into the bunch of Bijuu clones.

**-x-**

The other four ninja were already running through dark and wet corridors, all made out of stone bricks. They got in through the entrance under a designated tree and so far didn't meet anyone down under the ground.

"They all must've been killed by Chidori" Naruto breathed out while running.

"This is somehow too easy, don't you think?" Arata said from under the mask.

"You're right, this might be-"

"Everyone STOP!" Sakura shouted and instantly hit the break. She then landed her fist on the floor and it all cracked, making the ceiling crumble as well. However, as rocks fell, somebody from the other direction blew them to sides and made a clearing. The pink-haired kunoichi gasped to the correctness of her assumption: Uchiha Madara really was there, in a distance of the long corridor. His Sharingan eyes instantly fixed on Sakura's emerald ones.

"Well, well, isn't this Haruno Sakura?" Madara chuckled as he closed to the group. Sakura stood up, panting heavily. Her heart was skipping beats as she looked at her worst enemy.

"Madara, you son of a bitch, what did you do it Kakashi?" she demanded, clenching her hands into fists.

"My, my, what a temper" Madara laughed, obviously enjoying the scene "did you get this from your mother? I don't remember Itsuki being so insulting"

"Sakura-chan, how come this guy knows so much about you?"

"Later, Naruto" Sakura said curtly.

"Ah, so you haven't told them everything about your little past secrets" Madara teased, moving closer and closer "why don't I help you reveal more?"

"Go to hell" the kunoichi cursed shortly and hit the ground again, causing more rocks to crumble down. The four ninja took another corridor and rushed without looking back.

"Ok, I knew that Akatsuki is our enemy, but damn!" Arata noted as they were far enough "where did that come from?"

"Doesn't matter" Sakura cut him off and looked at Naruto "listen, he's after you. We get Kakashi and you're going back to Konoha along with him the same instant"

"But, Sakura-chan-"

"If he catches you, we're all lost, you know that! Now stop arguing for once!" her worried gaze collided with Naruto's flaming one. They didn't say a thing, but Naruto got her message: he had to stay out of this place. No matter that anger and complete negative was burning inside him. Somewhere deep inside Naruto's subconscious, bits of red chakra started boiling.

When they finally reached the door behind which Kakashi was held, a wall blew up a little further ahead and Madara appeared rushing towards them. Sakura kicked off the ground and went face to face with him. Her kunais were stopped by his twin swords.

"Hurry!" Daiki urged his teammates and they kicked the door out.

"You know you won't leave this place in one piece" Madara smirked at the kunoichi in front of him "neither you, nor Naruto. Or Sasuke"

"Get a chill pill" Sakura retorted curtly and jabbed her chakra-full fist into Madara's belly: the Uchiha flew aback. The kunoichi turned to the three shinobi behind her, who were already holding unconscious Kakashi.

"Let's move!" she ordered and they rushed back to the exit.

Madara slowly stood up, his face awry with excitement and pain. _Bitch. But a damn good one. Must be her mother's genes. _He made few hand signs and disappeared with a puff.

**-x-**

Meanwhile the four was already at the exit. Naruto and Arata climbed up first and fought off few Bijuu clones, which were lurking for them. Daiki carried Kakashi out of the hole and Sakura, after throwing a last look around, climbed after them. At the moment she put her foot on the ground, a large bang came sounding from underground and an entire hideout came out form underground, blowing away trees and everything that grew in the soil. Sakura, Arata and Naruto had to punch away few tree parts, until everything subsided. From a cloud of dust, Madara emerged and shot few fireballs at them. Arata instantly formed seals for Water Wall Justsu, but the flames subsided and instead a dozen swords were flying at them.

"Not good" Arata complained.

"But not bad either" Sakura retorted and recomposed her hands and shoulders: snakes wrapped around the flying blades and crushed them into dusts. But suddenly, another attack, this time of real burning balls, flied towards them.

"Arata-kun, wait!" Sakura stopped him as the shinobi was about to make his Water Wall Jutsu. True enough, flames again subsided and only balls of blue chakra were closing to them like lightening.

"Great, now what?"

"Run! Remember what Tsunade-sama said? Go!" Sakura pulled Arata from the battlefield and they all were about to run away from chakra balls, but…

A sudden shaking in the ground stopped them.

"What the hell?!" Naruto showed to the left: a huge wave of water was coming towards them.

"Hey, it's not me!" Arata shouted. Suddenly the balls finally reached them and threatened to hurt or even kill. Daiki, with Kakashi on his back, successfully avoided them, just like the rest except…

Sakura stopped few balls with her snakes (which's heads and bodies had been destroyed as well). But the moment she thought it was over, another wreath chakra came out of nowhere and hit her back. Sakura screamed out and instantly lost conscience, collapsing straight into Naruto's arms.

"Sakura-chan!" he called her but received no answer "come on, Sakura-chan, wake up!" he gently shook her, but the kunoichi didn't even move or make a sound.

"Naruto-kun, come on, that flood will drown us!" Arata urged his comrade "we'll take her to Akane, she will fix her up, now, come on!" the blonde-haired shinobi finally found some strength to stand up and go with his comrades…after throwing another fierce look to the direction he knew Madara was. _If Sakura-chan dies…I don't know how, but Madara is going to die in the most painful way. That is, if Sasuke won't kill me before I could hunt that bastards down. Now, hold on, Sakura-chan! _

The four ran back to where trees were high enough to avoid the flood and attached themselves to their branches. As the gallons of water hit trunks, trees swung dangerously.

"HEY! WHAT ABOUT THE OTHERS?!!" Naruto shouted, holding onto tree branch with one hand even tighter: Sakura was lying unconscious in his other arm.

"THEY'LL BE FINE!" Daiki shouted back.

**-x-**

Sasuke, Neji, Sai and Akane again found themselves completely surrounded. They all were scratched all over their bodies; some pats of clothes were ripped off. Akane squatted on the ground, panting heavily.

"They just keep coming" she breathed out.

"We have to hold back for some more time" Neji also breathed out. Suddenly, the ground shook. Neji instantly scanned the area with his Byakkugan.

"People, we have an incoming of huge wave of water" he reported.

"What?" Sasuke spat out. His brain instantly identified the source of this wave. _Suigetsu. What the hell? _"Alright, everybody, I seriously think we should get higher ground" he suggested.

"Yeah, let's go" and they rushed off, destroying few Bijuu clones on the way. As they got higher to the tree top, Neji inspected the water that hit trunks.

"This water is filled with chakra" he looked at the clones, which were disappearing the moment their entire bodies were covered with liquid "that means it's not just a normal flood. Somebody created this"

"But who?" Akane asked.

"Who cares, as long as it eliminated those things" Sasuke showed to the Bijuu clones. _Suigetsu, you dunderhead, I owe you this one. _He smirked inside his mind. But then the smirk faded away. _Hope other made it safely. _

**-x-**

Sakura felt like she was floating through the space. She felt her eyes are closed, her body all light and relaxed. Her mind was calm and clear, until…she remembered the events. Sakura's eyes instantly tore open, but didn't detect surroundings she was expecting: all she found was a completely white space, where no lines of floor or ceiling could be determined. The kunoichi also found herself lying on one dimension of the space, which could be indentified as floor. She stood up and looked around…but no one was there.

"Where the hell am I?" she asked to the empty space.

"Hell isn't the right word, Sakura-san" a masculine voice rang in her ear. The kunoichi turned around and saw the one she wanted the least to see: Madara.

"Why are we here?" Sakura demanded, clenching her hands into fists.

"This place is the edge of your subconscious. It only creates itself when the person is between the life and death" Madara moved closer to her and smirked "and I used this to my own benefit"

"What benefit?"

"You wouldn't even try to listen to me, if I tried talking to you in a normal way"

"You have a seriously perverse definition of what "normal way of talking" is, Madara" Sakura shot back, taking few steps away from him.

"Now, now, you don't need to be so defensive" Madara smirked to her "I still am not able to touch you. Just like you touch me" Sakura raised her head a little. _Alright, I have no idea of what is going on, but looks like it is happening for real. I wonder how I should act next. Should I just believe him? _

The kunoichi walked closer to Madara and wanted to grab him by his collar, but her fingers only went through, not even feeling anything.

"See, Sakura-san?" Madara raised his hand as well, moving it to Sakura's face, but when his fingers were supposed to collide with her skin, they went through, without a single sensation.

"Alright, what do you want to tell me?" Sakura demanded, seeing that Madara wasn't really able to do anything to her.

"I came here with an offer" Madara smirked again. Yep, he also had that Uchiha trademark smirk…and somehow, Sakura found it unbelievably alive with Sasuke's… _No, bad, bad thinking! Concentrate, girl! _

"Offer? Of what?"

"I can offer you…the world"

Sakura's eyes widened at his words. The fact itself would sound funny, if it wasn't Madara who was saying it.

"World?" Sakura whispered "I don't understand"

"Oh, but you know what the world is, don't you?" Madara suddenly appeared behind Sakura's back and continued whispering to her ear:

"You know that flavor of complete freedom and I can offer it to you. I can give you the world, if you choose to come with me"

Sakura let out a gasp. She realized what Madara was offering her…and why he was after her: _because _she was a wanderer, he wanted her. And _because_ she was her father's daughter, he wanted her to join him.

"You can forget about all the troubles you went through to find your place" Madara continued whispering to her ear "there's a place, ready for you to belong in. I can offer you to forget everything"

Two tears rolled down Sakura's cheeks. Yes, she wanted a place to belong. A place, where she could forget. And a place she could feel the world…the freedom. But then, three faces appeared in her mind, followed by another…the one, which made her heart jump up.

"You can't offer me something you don't have" Sakura whispered, turning around to face the smirking face of Madara "but someone already can"

"If you think you can belong with Sasuke-kun, you are terribly mistaken" Madara said to her, pointlessly trying to brush two tears from her cheeks "he's already rouge. His place is either with Akatsuki, or with that precious team of his, Hebi. You mean nothing to him" a cruel smirk distorted his face "you, Sakura-chan, were just few years too late"

"Go away, Madara!' Sakura shouted and took few steps backwards "and don't come back!"

"I don't need to" Madara let out a little laugh "you will come back to me"

Then, the entire white space crumbled into darkness and the other second Sakura opened her eyes, she found grey sky, leafless trees and people around. Her sight was spinning around and noices around were all blurry. The kunoichi again sunk into slumber, but the white space (luckily) didn't appear again. She was alive.

**-x-**

"Well, how is she? Tell me she's fine, tell me, please!" Naruto practically begged for Akane to tell him at least something about Sakura.

"She's fine" Akane said in weak voice, healing jutsu still working on Sakura's body. The ANBU kunoichi looked up at Sasuke "she had an inner bleeding, but I stopped it. But I suspect there might form a clot somewhere around her lungs. If we don't get her to hospital soon, it might be too late" Akane then turned to Kakashi, who was lying motionless beside Sakura "he's in worse condition. Looks like his body is all beat up…and his eyes is torn out" the kunoichi looked up at Sasuke again "he needs to get attendance as quick as possible.

The Uchiha listened to Akane's predictions and desperately tried to stop his heart from bumping inside his chest. Fear, when he saw Sakura all pale and unconscious now grew even greater.

"Alright, here's what we will do" he finally came up with a decision "Akane, Sakura, Kakashi and Naruto will be transferred by Mass Transfer Justsu back to Konoha this instant"

"WHAT?! But what about you?!" Naruto flamed up, again feeling red chakra boiling inside.

"Stop that, Naruto" Sasuke gave him a sharp look, which (even after long years together) sent chills up Naruto's spine. The blonde-haired shinobi, however, used this sensation as certain indicator: it showed to him of how serious the situation really was.

"You're impossible, Sauke-teme" Naruto eyed him with his own angry look. However, he joined the transfer, wrapping Kakashi's arm around his neck.

"Get us back safely" Akane nodded to Arata and he gave her tumbs-up.

"Trust me with this one"

Sasuke, Neji, Sai, Arata and Daiki circled the four ninja and made hand signs. Writing appeared around the group and a large puff followed.

But before they disappeared, Sasuke didn't take his eyes away from pale and painful face of Sakura. He understood what happened the moment he saw a round ripped off piece of cloth on her back and a bleeding skin. _Madara. And, of course, you, Itachi. Congratulations. Looks like the light has come back to your eyes. _

**-x-**

"Well, looks like they are fine" Suigetsu said, squatting on the ground. He and Karin were standing on a high hill, from where they could see what was happening in leafless woods.

"Good job, you know" Karin stopped next to him "looks like they sent few of their comrades away by mass transfer"

"Good thing" Suigetsu took out a cup of water from his bag and sipped it through the straw "Madara might still be lurking around"

"Speaking of which, shouldn't we get out of here? They could spot us, you know" Karin smirked lightly "I don't think Sasuke-kun will be very happy with that"

"Heh, you're right" Suigetsu stood up "at least some miracles happen"

Karin's fist collided with Suigetsu's face, but the shinobi only (as always) recomposed it with water.

"I'll get you one day, dope" she threatened.

"As if you will" Suigetsu teased.

"Hell yeah!" they both argued while walking away.

"Hell no!"


	13. Red and White

**-13-**

**Red and White**

Five shinobi watched their four comrades disappear in a cloud of smoke. The instant they disappeared, the five gathered in a smaller circle.

"So, everything was just as Kurenai-sensei described" Neji began the conversation "the hideout was there, with many ninja and Bijuu as well"

"Not exactly" Sai corrected "those creatures weren't the real Bijuu, but only clones"

"Ok. But where's the real one then?" Arata asked.

"Worst case scenario" Sasuke said darkly "at Konoha"

"If that's true" Neji couldn't finish. The five stood in silence for a while, trying to push away the uneasiness inside.

"At any rate" Sasuke finally spoke out, looking around with his Sharingan "we must go back. There's nothing left for us here"

"Wait!" Neji stopped them "there's a shinobi, with crossed Konoha symbol on his headband, coming our way"

"Itachi" Sasuke whispered, rage boiling inside "alright, you go ahead, I'll catch up"

"You sure?" Sai looked at his teammate with a little glimpse of worry.

"Yeah, I'm sure" Sasuke drew out his Kusanagi "somebody needs a lesson in what trust is" Sai nodded and followed the others.

Suddenly, Itachi flew out of the woods and his kunai collided Sasuke's sword.

"Sharp as always, little brother" he phrased.

"Screw you" was Sasuke's answer as he kicked Itachi away "so, you did take Kakashi's Sharingan eye, didn't you?"

"I needed light to return to my world, if I want to have an even brighter light" Sasuke grated his teeth.

"Like I haven't heard something like this before" the Uchiha kicked off the ground and next moment appeared above his brother, ready to strike a fatal blow. However, Itachi blocked his attack with another kunai, but could barely miss another hand of Sasuke, Chidori chirping in it. The next moment was Sasuke's turn to defend: Itachi was already behind him, but the younger Uchiha jabbed his Kusanagi into Itachi's belly from behind.

"This _also _happened before" Itachi whispered in mute voice and his body scattered in dozens of black crows. Sasuke watched his brother disappear…again.

"Shadow Clone. Fuck!" Sasuke cursed, his Sharingan still scanning the area…but completely in vain. _Here he goes again, toying with my nerves. But never fighting for real. Always in his genjutsu. _

"Hn" Sasuke put his sword back into its sheath. He threw one last look into endless sea of grayish trees and kicked off the ground.

_That could already be considered as cowardliness. The heck with you, Itachi. I won't repeat the same mistakes anymore. Even though I made many of them. _Sasuke flew on through the woods, right towards the same way his comrades went.

**-x-**

While being transferred, Naruto was expecting to find a quick medical aid for both, Sakura and Kakashi. What he didn't expect was Konoha being all ruined and burning here and there. The blonde stared at the sight for a quite a while, until few medical ninjas came to them and took Sakura and Kakashi to the hospital, which (luckily) was intact.

Naruto was sitting in front of the door with "Emergency" written above, waiting for results of Sakura's operation. The doctors already said that Kakashi now needed a lot of rest and his wounds weren't life-threatening. The main problem was his eye. The blonde-haired shinobi sighed, leaning against the cold wall. _They said it was ripped out. Who would do such a thing? Doesn't that Madara guy already have the Sharingan? I don't get this at all. In addition, I don't think Sasuke said everything about his clan. Well, those are few things to ask, believe it! _

"Naruto-kun?" a soft, but familiar voice reached Naruto's ears and he looked up to find Hinata standing right in front of him. He noticed her face and hands being scratched here and there.

"Oh, hey, Hinata-chan. Are you alright?" he referred to her bruises.

"Fine. I've heard about Sakura-san. There are no news yet, are there?" Hinata said, her hands nervously tied to one another.

"No" Naruto shook his head "but she should be fine. Our medical ninja said so anyway" Naruto quickly changed the subject to the one he wanted to know more about "Hinata-chan, tell me what happened here. All I could manage to figure out was that Konoha was attacked"

"Yes" the Hyuuga sat next to Naruto, her gaze fixing on the floor "a Bijuu and hundreds of Akatsuki ninja. I didn't know they had so many followers. It seemed as an army. Our ANBU squads were able to eliminate all of them though and we were lucky: the Bijuu somehow retreated. However, I've heard Hokage-sama saying that those ninja were looking for something"

"Looking for something?" Naruto widened his eyes at her "like what?"

"I don't know. But she said it seemed that way" Hinata looked up at Naruto "Naruto-kun…I…I well" she activated her Byakkugan and fixed it right into Naruto's belly. The shinobi looked at her, confused a little "I can see that you have two types of chakra and…the day we went to look for Sasuke-kun…that guy from Akatsuki said something about your hidden power…and so…"

"I see what you mean" Naruto nodded, soft and a little sad smile playing on his lips "and you're probably right about it. It's just that…"

"Uzumaki Naruto!" a voice flew through the corridor, making the shinobi tense up instantly. _Damn! Guess Sai was right…Tsunade-baa-chan really scares the hell out of me. _

"Yes?" Naruto referred to the blonde woman, loudly walking towards him.

"Mind telling me where the hell is Uchiha and the others?"

"Well" Naruto giggled nervously. He expected Tsunade to be angry because of their separation "they sent us back with mass transfer and, well, fell behind. They should be coming back after a day or two" Tsunade sighed, annoyed.

"Well they better come back at all" she looked sharply at Naruto "Konoha, as you might've noticed, is in a miserable state. Akatsuki attacked without any warning and our spies could predict nothing"

"But they retreated" Naruto remembered what Hinata told him "why?"

"We are not sure, but…" Tsunade hesitated for a while "you should know that the elders believe they were looking for you"

Naruto looked at Tsunade for a while. And then he did something he usually wouldn't do. He did something another person was master at. He smirked.

"Well, I suppose they might consider the idea of extracting Bijuu from me" he said, continuously smirking.

"I don't find that funny, Uzumaki!" Tsunade yelled at him.

"I do" Naruto's smirk even widened "they came to a decision to seal the nine-tails in me. What makes you think that they will not want to reverse the action?"

"Don't joke around on this one?!" Tsunade shouted on him, her fists tightening "this is not a gamble. If you go for it, you are sure to loose!"

"Then what are you suggesting, Tsunade-baa-chan?"

At that moment, the door to emergency room opened and two doctors came out. Naruto and Hinata both went up to them immediately.

"No need to worry" the man said, removing his mask, before they could even ask a question "she's just fine. All she needs to do now is not move for at least three days"

Hinata and Naruto sighed at the same moment.

"What a relief" the kunoichi whispered with a smile.

"You said it" Naruto seconded, also smiling. He then turned back to Tsunade.

"We'll talk later, when Sasuke is back" and she whirled around on her heel and stormed out. Naruto watched her leaving with puzzled look. _Could it be that…she knows about Hebi? _

**-x-**

A dark and hooded figure, all soaked by late autumn's rain, was slowly walking around the crumbled bits of used to be northern hideout. The figure suddenly stopped as it heard someone speaking:

"Hideki" a shrewd voice flew through the rainy air "how unexpected" the hooded man turned around and faced a grey-haired shinobi, half-covered by a light cloak.

"Kabuto. It's been a long time"

"Many people these days come to me, when I expect them the least" Kabuto smirked "how can I assist you?"

"You've been working for Orochimaru for a long time. You should know more about Akatsuki as well. What are they up to? And why are they after Haruno Sakura?"

"Ah, your precious little pet" Kabuto said ironically "well, I trusted that as a relative, you should understand it by now. I'm indeed disappointed"

"Don't play coy with me!" Hideki took one step closer "if you know anything, you should spit it out. Or maybe you would rather have your head chopped off by a certain Uchiha? I do not think Sasuke would be pleased to know you're plotting behind his back"

The two exchanged angry looks. Kabuto watched the hooded man with deeply unpleased look, until he finally spoke:

"Well, you are right, I'd rather have my head where it is" he said, now a smile playing in his lips "in that case, I think I have much to tell you. Starting from restoration of Uchiha clan"

"So that's why…"

"Yes. Actually there is a certain race that is going on" Kabuto's look turned somehow troubled "I have no idea whatsoever why Madara waited so long for this…after all he _is _immortal of some sort. At any rate, since Haruno Itsuki had shown his greatness in many fields, I suppose Madara had decided that his and Haruno offspring should be the best combination. Or at least that's what it looks like"

"But it doesn't make much sense" Hideki interrupted "there are many, stronger and older clans, who would gladly agree to mix their blood with Uchihas"

"Technically, you are correct" Kabuto nodded "or at least that's how most of clan leaders would think. But apparently Madara saw something in Itsuki's blood we did not"

"Alright, let's say Madara chooses Sakura to revive the clan. What of it?"

"Well, for one thing I don't suppose Sasuke-kun would be pleased with the fact that his sworn enemy is the one, prolonging the clan, thus spreading malicious traditions. On the other hand, I don't suppose Sakura herself would be ok with that. I had thought her for some time. She's the kind of person who definitely knows what freedom is. And being attached to a certain person by force isn't exactly the definition of freedom"

"In other words" Hideki said in a distant voice "Madara wants Sakura and Sasuke will do anything to stop it"

"Basically, yes" Kabuto smirked at the man "Hideki, I think the safest place for Sakura is with Sasuke-kun. Especially if he already realized the real situation"

"The question remains" Hideki as if ignored Kabuto's saying "why her of all people"

"That is something I cannot answer" Kabuto said a little disappointed "but there is something else that you should have your attention at"

"What?"

"Uzumaki Naruto" Kabuto smirked, this time a little distantly "now that Sakura is at Konoha and has a connection with him, Madara will try and get to him through her. And if he does, Madara will be possessing all the Bijuu, including the strongest of them all: the nine-tails"

"But that means-"

"Yes" Kabuto nodded "it could mean the end of this era…and the world as we know it"

"The Darkness" Hideki whispered.

"Exactly" Kabuto turned around to go, but stopped in the middle "one more thing" he said with shrewd smile "if you want to have at least some affect on Sakura, start with revealing her your true identity"

"But, I…"

"Come one. No one really blamed you for Itsuki's death. Not that it matters now. Anyone could've been late at those circumstances"

"I can't do that" Hideki lowered his hooded head "it's a little too late for me"

"Hn. Suit yourself. That's just a friendly advice" Kabuto finished ironically and disappeared into a soil. Hideki watched the place he disappeared in for a while. _What a mess! And Sakura's in the middle of it. But come to think of it, why would Madara want to revive the clan, if he's immortal? _

**-x-**

**Two days later. **

"Nice of you to show up" Tsunade said in angry tone to four ninja standing in front of her. The Hokage had her fingers folded in front of her, elbows on the desk.

"I thought Naruto had explained what happened" Sasuke sighed in tired voice.

"He did" Tsunade nodded "still, it was most thoughtless of you to separate like that. I expect it to not repeat again"

_Yeah, and let Sakura and Kakashi die. Oh yeah, that's very thoughtful. _Sasuke raged inside his mind, but felt a little too exhausted to argue with Tsunade.

"So, I take it the mission was successful" the Hokage referred to Neji.

"Yes, Hokage-sama" he bowed "but-"

"Konoha, as you have witnessed, suffers a great damage from Akatsuki" Tsunade began with ordering tone "although this time we were lucky and the Bijuu retreated, there is no guarantee that the action like this won't repeat itself again"

"What do you want us to do, Hokage-sama?"

"Starting from this day on, all Jounin class ninja and higher will stay in the village as much as possible. We will be concentrating our strength in Konoha's protection and spying on Akatsuki, until we have enough information to strike them"

"What about the Wind Country?" Sasuke asked, annoyed from the fact he will have to stay inactive.

"We've sent them all the information about recent events and they offered their help. However" Tsunade did a pause "the Wind Country has its own Akatsuki problem. Their patrol squads are often being attacked and eliminated" the Hokage looked up at the four "there is a war that's starting. I want you all to always carry that in mind"

"Understood"

"Good. Dismissed" the three left, except Sasuke.

"What, Uchiha?"

"What about Naruto? Those ninja came here for a reason. Don't tell me you don't have a clue about it" Tsunade sighed heavily.

"I won't hide this from you: the elders…they want to change the Jinchyuuriki"

"Change?" Sasuke's face was suddenly carved with surprise and then with anger "they can't do that!"

"Don't yell at me!" Tsunade warned "and I'm afraid they can"

"But-"

"I know what you feel" Tsunade cut Sasuke off "and I feel the same way. But if the elders announce this publically, there will be nothing you _or _me could do" another heavy sigh escaped Tsunade's lips "this is getting very ugly"

Sasuke clenched his fists. Rage was spilling out of him and he could barely control himself.

"What if…" he spat out, barely keeping the tone calm "what if Naruto suddenly disappeared? Will they be looking for him?"

"Most probably, but…" Tsunade hesitated "depends on with whom he will disappear"

Within these words Sasuke stormed out of Hokage's office. He needed few things: to hit something, then to have a cold shower. And then to begin thinking. _No, before starting to make out this puzzle, better visit Sakura. Yeah, that will be relaxing…_

**-x-**

A group of people gathered in a cold cave again. Talking among themselves.

"The attempt completely failed!" one of the group shouted "I suppose Sasori-sama was right about you, Deidara: you never prepare yourself properly"

"Hey, give me a break already!" a man with long blonde hair, covering his left eyes, shot back "that Bijuu thing isn't exactly easy to deal with!"

"Well, since-"

"Calm yourself, Kisame" Madara appeared in the middle of the circle "our attempt hasn't completely failed"

"But we were supposed to-"

"Bring the nine-tails, yes" Madara nodded "however, the boy wasn't even there. Still, we caused enough damage for Konoha to stop sending their spies"

"Even if they stop tracking us down" Pain pointed out "wouldn't it be wise to continuously attack them until Konoha is in complete ruins? We have all the Bijuu. They don't stand a chance, even with nine-tails on their side"

"A chance, Pain, is what they do stand with nine-tails" Madara walked in circle slowly "the nine-tails is the ultimate power, possibly stronger than all the Bijuu combined. If we act hastily, we might loose. That is why, gentlemen" Madara smirked under the shadows "I ask you to be patient. The winter is soon to come"

**-x-**

"What the- I didn't know hospital has a flower shop" was the first words of Sasuke, when he entered Sakura's ward, which was almost drowning in all kinds of flowers. The kunoichi chuckled and sat up with a little painful expression.

"'Get well' gifts from villagers" she explained "I didn't expect so many actually"

"Sheesh, even when Konoha is in ruins, people can't forget your chocolate" Sasuke teased as he walked closer "though I don't suppose they will help you to get better"

"Hey, I'm fine!" Sakura protested, but instantly regretted it: her left side still hurt.

"See what I mean?"

"It's nothing, really" Sakura bit her lip "can I…talk to you about…something?" Sasuke gave her an inquiring look: Sakura's sudden change in expression startled him for some reason.

"What happened? Is this about Madara? If he did something to you down there-"

"No, no, it's not that" Sakura interrupted "but it _is _about Madara" the kunoichi sighed, desperately trying to find the right words "this is going to sound crazy but…" and she told him everything…everything about what happened at that tiny space in her subconscious. Everything…except the exact details of what Madara offered her. _If he will start considering me mad, then it is better I keep it a secret. _

Sasuke listened to her…and it didn't sound that crazy to him. _Alright, this sounds much like what Madara would do. He and his Mangekyou…who knows how strong it might get. Then again, why would he try so much to get to the point where Sakura's about to die and then try to contact with her? Damn! This is getting so damn complicated! Although it is hard not to notice that Madara wants Sakura to join Akatsuki. Now this is way less than unhelpful. _

"Do you remember what he told you? Back there?" Sasuke asked when Sakura finished her story.

"Memories are blurry…some have black spots" Sakura frowned her forehead, her arms hugging her waist in reflex "but I remember him talking about you…and" she looked up at Sasuke with serious look "Sasuke, what is…Hebi?"

The Uchiha didn't react much. He simply sat on her bed and smirked.

"Hebi? Well that is a long story"

"I have time" Sakura smiled sadly "seeing as doctors won't let me out at least till tomorrow"

"And they sure are right" Sasuke noted ironically "alright, to put it simple, it's a platoon I formed after killing Orochimaru. It was meant for me to ease the way to finding Itachi. However, after some time…well, that platoon… I don't know, we just…never ever separated. We still exist as Hebi. But our goal had changed. Now we hunt down Akatsuki and…you could say…secretly aid Konoha"

"Why secretly?" Sakura sat up from pillows "wouldn't Hokage-sama accept their help?"

"Tsunade-sama might. But the problem is" Sasuke smirked again "all of them are S-ranked criminals. Not exactly what the elders would agree with"

"I see" Sakura turned her head to the window and watched few remaining leaves playing in last rays of sunset "does any one else know?"

"Only Naruto. And now you. Sai could be trusted with the secret as well"

"Again a secret with Team 7?" Sakura laughed a little, her emerald eyes regaining their gleam.

"You could say that"

Few moments of uncomfortable silence. Again the feeling of something left unsaid hovered between the couple.

"Sakura, Madara _is_ hunting you and-"

"I know" the kunoichi cut him off "I know he is. He's after me and Naruto" a heavy sigh and sadness again returned to her eyes "and you know what? I'm afraid" the hug around her waist tightened as two little shiny tears pearled down Sakura's cheeks "it sucks, but I am afraid"

"Don't be" Sasuke lifted his hand to remove those tears from her face. His hand stopped at her cheek, caressing it gently, cherishing all the softness it gave out "it will be alright" he leaned in and kissed her softly.

_Right after Madara goes to hell…_


	14. Whole lot of Leaving

**-14-**

**W****hole lot of Leaving**

"Hey, Kakashi- sensei!" Naruto greeted a masked man, whose left side of the head and eye was tightly wrapped in white bandages. A trade-mark orange Icha Icha Paradise book was lifted to the uncovered eye. As the shinobi entered with white box in his hands, Kakashi lowered the book.

"Oh, hey, Naruto" he smiled with the same eye.

"Here, Kakashi-sensei, I brought you some ramen!" Naruto smiled sheepishly and handed out the box "best by Ichiraku! You'll get better in no time!"

"You still won't understand the meaning of sala-um green stuff, will you?" Kakashi sighed, still taking the box.

"WHA! How can you even think about it when Ichiraku put all his best work in this ramen!!" Naruto flamed up.

"Alright, alright, I didn't say anything" Kakashi smiled and put the box on a little night table.

"Huh? You're not going to eat now?"

"In a while" Kakashi shook his head "I wanted to talk to you about something" Naruto instantly got serious.

"Like what?"

"Like what are you going to do about Akatsuki" Kakashi lowered his tone so no one but him and Naruto could hear.

"Well…I…" Naruto hesitated. He remembered talking to Sasuke about this just yesterday.

.::Flashback::.

_Sasuke and Naruto were again standing on the same little dock, watching first snowflakes falling down onto barely frostbitten water and instantly disappearing. _

"_Listen to me, Naruto" Sasuke started the conversation "if elders get to you and extract the Bijuu, you'll die. And that's the last thing that is going to happen while I am around" _

"_Well, what do you suggest?" Naruto turned his look to the Uchiha. _

"_Think about this: you and I leave Konoha and join Hebi. That way we'll be able to act on our own accord and eliminate as many Akatsuki as possible. Who knows, maybe we'll find the way to channel your Bijuu so it wouldn't hurt you" Sasuke sighed "it's the best idea I can come up with" _

"_But…what about Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked carefully. The Uchiha's expression didn't change, but his eyes lit up with vigilance. _

"_What about her?" _

"_Stop pretending, would you?!" Naruto lost his nerve "it's only obvious that you like her. And care about her. And she does too! What are you going to do about her?" Sasuke remained silent for a while, again watching snowflakes falling down. _

"_I'm still working on it, but…worry about yourself for once!" _

.::End of Flashback::.

Naruto smirked.

"I'm still working on it" he flashed his sensei a large smile "but this will definitely include Sasuke"

"So I thought" Kakashi sighed with a little glimpse of remorse "Naruto, if you two leave…Sasuke knows what kind of life waits for a rouge, but you…"

"Hey, come on, Kakashi-sensei, have a little faith in me!" Naruto showed him a thumb-up "I'll manage to run away from those cranky old antiquities they call elders. Believe it!" Kakashi couldn't hold back the laugh.

"I know, Naruto. That I know"

**-x-**

Sasuke was out in the woods, hopping from tree to tree. He had his black cloak all over his body, which was contradicting with already white surroundings of the forest: the winter has started. The shinobi was quite far away from Konoha…and headed to a new spot of Hebi's hideout. Sasuke stopped in front of a little frozen stream and looked around. Then he quickly did few hand signs put his hands on the ground: with a cloud of smoke, an entrance appeared in the frozen soil. Sasuke looked around once again and climbed down clay stairs, which appeared along with the entrance. As he stepped a little deeper, the hole in the ground shrunk and closed. Darkness lasted for few second, until candles lit up in the stone and clay hallway. Sasuke sighed and went on.

"Whoa, look who's back!" Suigetsu instantly greeted him as the Uchiha entered a spacious hall. It had a burning fire place and three little sofas and a table in front of it. Further in the corners stood desks, cupboards, filled with lousily organized scrolls and books, a larger cupboard with all sorts of weapons and fighting gear. Three other doors lead to other rooms.

"You sure made yourself at home here" Sasuke teased, hanging his cloak next to two others "Karin's here too?" the Uchiha asked, looking to another cloak, which most likely belonged to a female.

"Yeah. She's crashed in her bedroom" Suigetsu stretched himself and leaned onto sofa's back, taking a cup of water "so, what brings you to the rouge paradise?" he asked as Sasuke sprawled out in another sofa.

"Gotta news for you" he said with tired tone.

"Surprise me" Suigetsu chuckled and sipped his water.

"First, Akatsuki harried Konoha and now the village is in ruins"

"Well that's something I've been expecting" Suigetsu smirked "the roar of that Bijuu could be heard in every part of the country"

"Well, that's not all" Sasuke did a pause and then proceeded "Itachi has one of his eyes back" after the phrase Suigetsu looked as if someone slapped through his face (for real).

"No way! But you've got both of them" he showed to Sasuke's head.

"Idiot, of course I do" Sasuke jacked up a little "it's my former sensei's Sharingan that he ripped out"

"Whoa! Now I'm surprised" Suigetsu mechanically sipped more water, his wide eyes still stuck on Sasuke "but something tells me it's not it"

"Good instincts" Sasuke said not without irony "you should prepare. We soon are having new members of Hebi joining us"

"New members?" a feminine voice asked with sleepy voice "what's this all about?" both shinobi looked to right, where in the middle of the door Karin was standing, her body only covered with black shorts and (very) short tank top.

"Look who's up" Suigetsu smirked to the kunoichi fixing her glasses "we will have some guests, so you should really look better than that"

"Shut up, you idiot. Try to look in the mirror for once" Karin retorted, yawning sleepily "so, what about new members?" she walked to the sofa where Sasuke was sitting and leaned on its back.

"Few people from Konoha will come and join us for two reasons: protection and offence" the Uchiha explained.

"Hey, but ain't these two things sort of contradicting themselves?" Suigetsu noted.

"I could hardly imagine those people sitting calmly in this hideout and waiting till everything has calmed down" Sasuke smirked, thinking about Naruto "anyway, that's how it's going to be" the Uchiha stood up and walked towards the exit.

"Alright, but who are those ninja?" Suigetsu stood up with anxiety and eagerness "or at least what are they like?"

"Well" Sasuke wrapped himself in the cloak again "one is from ANBU Root division, quite a quiet guy with no social orientation. The other one is a number one brainless knucklehead, hopelessly chased by Madara and an entire Akatsuki" the Uchiha smirked again "and the third one…well, let's just say that's a whole different story"

"Oh, let me guess" Suigetsu gave him a shrewd and evil expression "it's that Haruno girl, with amazing looks and cool fighting techniques and you should really pay more attention to her middle section, 'cause-"

Suigetsu's 'wet daydreams' were interrupted with Karin's fist colliding with his face, which (again) recomposed into water. At that moment, Juugo opened the door and stumbled in, bringing a handful of snow along with him. The big guy sighed to the sight of both fighting.

"They're at it again" he complained.

"After all these years, Juugo" Sasuke said with irony and a little glimpse of reluctance "you should've gotten used to it"

"I still can't, Sasuke-kun" the big buy smiled a little sadly "by the way, I have news about Akatsuki. They're gathering their forces again, to strike Konoha" Sasuke's eyes narrowed as rage boiled in his veins (Karin was still trying to hit Suigetsu in the background).

"How much do we have?"

"About a day or two" Juugo reported.

"Alright. I'll be going then and when I come back" he looked up at Juugo "we're going to stop them" the big guy smiled.

"No quarter?"

"No quarter"

Sasuke left in much better mood than he came. As he made his way through soft snowy wall, a small smile crept on his lips. _What the- why am I smiling? And why do I feel so…no matter. What matter is now to end up convincing Sai and Naruto to go and then…Sakura. Time to talk to her as well. Tonight. Yeah. _

**-x-**

Sakura was in the kitchen of her house, making another batch of chocolate triangles. _Man, it's good to be back! I've missed this, honestly! Two days since I've returned from hospital…Sasuke wouldn't like me moving around anyway. _Sakura chuckled to the last thought. But then a darker thought crept in like a shadow. _He cares about me. I know that. But would he really take me with him wherever he goes? Am I important to him enough? It's hard, but maybe Madara was right: Sasuke _is _a rouge. And there will be nothing for me here if he leaves…I won't have home anymore…again._ She sighed heavily and lifted the tray and carried it to the parlor, which was packed with people wearing warm winter cloaks and chatting happily. Hinata was attending clients behind the counter, smiling cheerfully to them.

"Everything's fine?" Sakura asked as she stopped next to the Hyuuga.

"Perfect" Hinata shot a short smile to Sakura and handed the customer another box "looks like your popularity hasn't decreased a bit"

"So it seems" Sakura laughed softly while putting sweets on a shelve behind the counter. The kunoichi was about to return to the kitchen when she heard her name being called.

"Haruno-sama?" a soft and childish voice reached her ears. Sakura turned around, her long dark green dress whirling after, and smiled to the little boy. He was wearing warm cloak and knitted hat. His big black eyes looked cheerfully up at Sakura.

"A message, Haruno-sama" he said happily and handed out a small piece of paper. Sakura took it and smiled kindly to the boy.

"Why thank you" she took few sweets, wrapped in a golden paper and gave them to the boy "here you go, these must be your favorites" the boy took one sweet and unwrapped it, throwing it into his mouth.

"They are!" she exhaled happily, eyes full of gratitude and childish happiness "thank you, Haruno-sama!" he whirled around and disappeared into the crowd. Sakura followed the boy with her look for a while then turned her attention to the message. She unfolded the paper and read what's inside. Six words were written in strangely small, but curly handwriting, which Sakura couldn't identify. However, those six words instantly revealed the author of the note:

_Wait for me after you close._

A happy smile crept onto Sakura's lips.

**-x-**

Sai was at his room, packing his usual backpack. Same painting he has done so far still hung on the walls around, only now each and every one of them had a name, written on a tablet under it. Sai lifted a little drawing book and his still gaze fixed on a white-haired boy, who was drawn on the cover.

"Getting packed?" a voice startled Sai and he turned around, kunai already in his hand.

"Senpai" Sai greeted the man with ANBU mask, standing in his room. The man had a light cover of snowflakes on his shoulders and now they were slowly melting.

"You have a mission with Team 7 again?" he asked. Sai stared at the man for a while before answering.

"Yes. It is prolonged mission and I do not know when I will come back"

"It's something about Akatsuki?" senpai demanded. Sai only eyed him with cold look. But then, a fake smile curled on his lips and eyes.

"I am sorry, senpai, but the contents of this mission are complete secret. That is a request of Tsunade-sama"

"I see" the man nodded "well then, no matter for what you are working, failure is unacceptable"

"Of course, senpai" Sai nodded and watched the man disappear. His fake smile slowly and you could say carefully turned into sincere and true one.

**-x-**

Naruto was overlooking all framed photos that he had. During his life, he managed to collect few of them. But they all were important. One and the first that he had was of the original Team 7: him, Kakashi and Sasuke. It was since the academy that they had one member short. _Now it's filled more than enough. _Naruto chuckled to the second picture, where he, Sasuke, Sai and Sakura were all perpetuated nearby Ichiraku's ramen shop. Another picture was of Naruto and Jiraya's. _Wish you were here, Ero-sennin. I still haven't proved to you that Sasuke is nothing like Orochimaru. Heh, but I guess where ever you are, you already know it. Believe it! _Naruto smiled sheepishly to the laughing face of an elder man, with two frogs on his shoulders. One hand was pressing Naruto's blonde hair and his expression was the least from happiness.

Then, Naruto's look traveled to the last and most recent picture…yesterday's to be exact. Him and Hinata, sitting on the bench, foreheads rammed into one another, snowflakes slowly whirling down around. That day, one man, obviously a photographer simply took their picture by surprise and promised a double copy. _Good man. At least I'll have one picture of her…to always remember. Just in case that is. _Naruto smiled softly while tracing his fingers along graceful face lines of Hyuuga Hinata. _Man, I'm _so_ deep into her. What the hell happened to me? _

Naruto took the picture out of its frames and slid into inner pocket of his black and orange jumper. The shinobi then shook his head and started packing the backpack.

**-x-**

Sakura was sitting on her bed, arms wrapped around legs, which were covered by dark green skirt. It was already an hour since she closed the shop and yet no sign of Sasuke. _Maybe something happened? But no, maybe he's just purposely late. Yeah, that's it. Knowing him, he'd probably wants to make sure no one sees him. Can't see the reason though. _

"Sakura" a deep throaty voice startled Sakura and she lifted her head to face Sasuke. His shoulders and hair were covered by slowly melting snowflakes.

"I thought you might not come" the kunoichi said worried and walked to him, pressing her lips softly to Sasuke's. The shinobi, however, put his hand on the back of her head and deepened the kiss. They only retreated from one another, when there was no air in their lungs. Sakura rammed her forehead into Sasuke's and for a few moments both were exchanging exhaled breaths.

"Sakura, listen" the Uchiha started, feeling (for the first time, really) how his insides wriggle around from thrill and a certain form of fear "there something…I want to ask you to do"

Sakura opened her eyes and retreated her forehead from Sasuke's, fixing her demanded and unsure gaze into his.

"What?" she whispered, not sure if she wanted to hear an answer.

"You see…I…" Sasuke was stuck. _How come this is so hard?! Damn it! Get the hold of yourself, man! Are you Uchiha, or not?!! _

"Sasuke, tell me whatever it is you're trying not to" Sakura brushed some drops of melted snowflakes off Sasuke's shoulders "it's ok. If something terrible happened-"

"You might say so" Sasuke nodded and sighed heavily "Sakura, I, Naruto and Sai must leave the village for the time being"

Sakura froze in place. Her green gaze lowered and stared into nothingness for a while. _No! This can't be happening! He can't…leave me! I-I don't want him to leave me. Not now when…finally…he's my…home. _Few tears rolled down her face. Sakura started trembling a little.

"I see" she whispered, her grip around Sasuke's upper arms tightening "so you're…leaving"

"I have to. So must Naruto and Sai. It's the only choice for us if we want to avoid from Konoha being harried like this again. Sakura, I-" he was cut off when the kunoichi hugged him tightly around the neck. All he could do was hug her back around her waist. One by one, Sakura's tears joined the water drops on Sasuke's black cloak.

"Please" she whispered "please, don't. I don't want you to go. I don't want to be alone. I don't want to…be left homeless again" Sasuke listened to her and his heart broke in two. For the most part, he would be glad having Sakura staying here, at Konoha, where it's safe and somebody would always have an eye on her. And Konoha seemed like a perfect place to hide from Madara, especially when Hebi will be fighting off Akatsuki.

But.

_The _Uchiha Sasuke, number one, cold-hearted teme couldn't force himself to leave Sakura here. It just went against all his morals. He felt responsible for her. He also made up quite a few excuses why he will ask Sakura to go with him. Something along the lines that Sasuke himself would be much calmer and certain if she was around, safe and protected. _Naruto, you idiot. For once, you are right. About most of things. _

"I know" he whispered, hug around her waist tightening "that's why I want you to come with us. Tonight. Two hours from now"

"But…Tsunade-sama…" Sakura retreated from him a little, her teary eyes fixing on his serene look.

"It's ok. She…sort of gave us her blessing" Sasuke barely held back the smirk, but immediately got serious "Sakura, I'm not letting Madara hurt you in any other way. And as far as I'm concerned, the safest place for you is by my side. My and my team, Hebi"

"So, you're going to them?"

"Yeah. They're good shinobi and trusted comrades. Besides" Sasuke flashed his trademark smirk and brushed few tears off Sakura's silky cheeks "I can't imagine myself anywhere without you anymore"

"I guess it's the same here" Sakura smiled softly "I don't think I could stay here longer if you left"

"You don't have to. Come with me. We will meet at the western gate in two hours. Pack up and come there" Sasuke gently pushed few strands of pink hair from Sakura's eyes.

"Looks like I don't really have a choice" she smiled.

"True. Because if you weren't, I'd take you by force" Sasuke smirked, his tone overflowing with irony.

"That's really something you would do" Sakura laughed a little. Then her eyes lit up with a certain gleam, which Sasuke could identify only as chocolate lust. Their lips met again and Sakura's hands untied Sasuke's cloak, pushing it away from his shoulders.

"Sa-kura" Sasuke said silently, between kissed.

"We have two hours" she retorted, pulling him after herself towards the bed.

"But, Sakura-"

"We have time" she whispered to his ear, her fingers already sliding under Sasuke's white shirt "and do not pretend you don't want it" Sasuke tuned his head to meet her eyes and he stared at them: burning emeralds, begging for him to give in.

"The hell with it" Sasuke swung in and kissed her. A moan, mixed with cat's laughter escaped Sakura's mouth.

**-x-**

**Two hours later**

Sai, Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura met at the top roof of western gate, where no one could spot them leaving.

"So, everyone's ready?" Sasuke asked, overlooking his teammates.

"Yeah" Naruto nodded, but without a smile "hey, Sasuke. Is this feeling of insurance always comes up when you're leaving?" the Uchiha sighed.

"Yes. Or at least it lasts as long as you see the village wall. Turn around and you won't anymore"

"I see" Naruto gulped. He had broken many ruled during his life (especially at Academy), but it never came to the point where he would actually risk to be punished as a criminal.

"Don't worry, Naruto" Sai shot him a fake smile "as you much like to say, everything will turn out to better"

"He's right" Sakura seconded "do some positive thinking"

"Hey! I'm the one who's supposed to say this!" Naruto flamed up "but I'm sure going to miss Ichiraku's ramen" he sighed "and Sakura-chan's chocolate…"

"Enough with the nostalgia" Sasuke cut him off "forget and live on"

"Easier said than done"

The four stood immobile for a while, looking at the dark and white scenery of Konoha, lit up by moon. Then, starting from Sasuke, one by one kicked off the roof and disappeared into white woods.

Naruto was left standing the longest. _I will come back! Even if I had to crawl back, I will come back! And bring all of them back with me! Believe it! _

-----------------------------------------------------

**A/N: **Holidays are here! Halleluiah, baby…highway to Hill's…Highway to Hill's! Achem, sorry (turns off AC/DC). Anyways, I think I might be bringing this to an end. I have another idea and I don't want it to run away from me. By the way, thank you guys, for all the reviews, C2s, alerts and favorites. Never expected this much, honestly. Now then, see you later and thanks once again.


	15. Cloud, Leaf and Serpent

-15-

**-15-**

**Cloud, Leaf and Serpent**

Deidara was marching in front lines of an army of ninja, dressed in Akatsuki. By his side, Hoshigaki Kisame looked like he was taking a stroll. 

"Yo. Aren't you a little too laid back there?" Deidara addressed his comrade. 

"Come on, Deidara, relax a little" Kisame shot him his sharp-teethed smile "today is the day Konoha falls. Don't you feel a certain joy in it?" 

"Hn. Yeah, I guess you're right, un" Deidara smirked "that village never was my favorite from architectural side" 

"No surprise" Kisame laughed "it's made of wood" Kisame poked one tree "not of clay" 

"Seriously, why do they have to locate their village somewhere between so many trees?" Deidara revolted "it's easy to loose our way here" 

"Well, we should hit the clearing soon" Kisame chuckled out a steam "and then, the fun begins" 

One shinobi, who was sent to scout the ahead grounds, returned without a single breath. 

"We spotted…the resistance, Deidara-sama, Kisame-sama" both stopped. Slowly, the entire arm stopped. 

"What kind of resistance? Konoha shouldn't even know about our arrival, we took care of that, un!!" Deidara flamed up instantly. 

"It's not Konoha, Deidara-sama" the shinobi bowed "it's the Hebi"

**-x-**

Further ahead from the Akatsuki army, at the clearing in the middle of the snowy forest, the entire Hebi gathered on top of the giant boulders. 

"Yo, Sasuke-kun?" 

"Yeah, Suigetsu?" 

"Think they're coming?" 

"They are. There were few scouts here just few minutes ago" 

"But don't they have an army? And it's sort of only seven of us" 

"Oh, yeah. I forgot about that" Sasuke smirked "Naruto, could you provide us with some additional squads" 

"Heh" Naruto flashed him a sheepish smile "no problems at all, believe it!" he put his fingers in cross position "Tajuu Kage Bunchin no Jutsu!" Naruto focused his chakra and many loud poofs could be heard behind team's back. 

"You _do _realize this is a suicide, right?" Suigetsu referred to Sasuke. 

"Oh yeah, and joining me in order to track down the most powerful man from the Uchiha clan wasn't?" 

"Hey, I thought that title belongs to you now?" Karin raised her eyebrow to him. 

"Not proved until Itachi's dead. Not talking about Madara" 

"In any case" Sakura cut them off, fixing her gloves "we gotta do our best, or the country will fall into chaos, starting from the most powerful village" Suigetsu leaned forward and looked at her through Sasuke. 

"I like the way she thinks: clear, logical, easy to remember" 

"Oh yeah and it's really relevant to you" Karin rolled her eyes "since you have goo instead of your brain" 

"Look who's talking, four-eyes" 

"Enough, you two" Sasuke silenced them both "and I don't care who started it" he cut off Suigetsu, since he was about to argue "better concentrate on the coming fight" 

"Are they always like that?" Sai wondered with his monotonic tone. 

"You have no idea" Juugo sighed. Suddenly, a little sparrow landed on his shoulder. 

"They're coming. Loads of them" 

"Here we go" Naruto stood up from his seat the moment Deidara and Kisame appeared from between the trees, dozens of Akatsuki ninja behind them. 

"Yo, Deidara!" Sasuke called, his tone mockingly ironic "how many times I'll have to kill you before you're really dead?" 

"Nice to see you too, Uchiha…NOT!" Deidara yelled back, looking up at the shinobi "what are you doing here?" 

"What could a shinobi like me be doing here with my..." he overlooked his comrades "both teams at my side?" he smirked "of course we are here to stop you" 

"You and what army?" Kisame laughed. Sasuke shrugged his shoulders and looked behind, randomly searching through the branches. 

"We have it alright. For your misfortune" Naruto bent backwards.

"Is he always so full of himself" he asked, pointing at Sasuke. Suigetsu also leaned backwards. 

"Most of the time" he winked "basically when it comes to a serious fighting" 

"I suppose you're not going to listen to what Madara-sama has to offer" Kisame spoke on, continuously smirking. 

"Hn, I suppose I know already" Sasuke's eyes turned from black to red "something along the lines of giving up Uzumaki Naruto and Haruno Sakura, then Konoha will stay intact" his smirk turned into cruel grin "it so happened that both are a little too important to me to give them up" Sasuke took sword's handle into a tight grip "besides, I don't think Madara will be keeping his word, so…" he drew out Kusanagi "why don't we just get it started" 

"Hey, don't they need motivation first?' Suigetsu interrupted, smiling in a dangerous all-knowing way. 

"Oh yeah, they do" Sasuke agreed "my mistake" 

"Right, let me do it" Suigetsu cleared his throat. The action was followed by intrusting exchange of looks between Sakura and Naruto. 

"Hoshigaki Kisame" he started "before taking Samehada from you, I'd like to say that you're the biggest pain in the ass a fish person could cause" 

That did a trick. 

Kisame instantly flamed up and kicked off the ground, followed by a group of ninja. However, Suigetsu blocked the attack with Zabuza's sword and others were strangled by Sakura and Sasuke's snakes. 

"If we're going to do this, better do it for real" Sakura looked at Kisame with furry. After these words, a bunch of Narutos charged at the Akatsuki lines. 

"What the-" Deidara threw few of his little clay birds at clones and blew them up. 

"Oh, yeah! Uzumaki Naruto is on the move! Believe it!" 

**-x-**

Tsunade was sleeping quite peacefully on her desk (again), but only until a loud knock on the door woke her up (also again). 

"Huh?" Tsunade sat up almost instantly "c-come in!" she brushed the flowing saliva from the corner of her mouth (as always) right before a shinobi stumbled into her office, fear written all over his face. 

"Hokage-sama! Big trouble!" he screamed at her. 

"What happened?" the morning dizziness that Tsunade had instantly disappeared. 

"Our scouts reported that an army of Akatsuki is closing in on the village" 

"WHAT?!" Tsunade jumped up, banging her fist onto desk. 

"That's not all" the shinobi bowed "they also reported that Uchiha Sasuke, Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura and Sai of ANBU Root, joined with the team known as Hebi, are holding them back" 

"They-What?" Tsunade's eyes widened. _How could've we missed this? And what the hell are you thinking, Uchiha?! Stopping Akatsuki on your own with only six people by your side? That's completely mental! Unless…you've foreseen it. _ A little smirk curled on Tsunade's lips. 

"Have Hyuuga Neji forming a large mass squad of ANBU" the Hokage ordered "I'll be going to gather some other ninja" she walked around the desk to leave "oh, and while you're at it, spread the news: Konoha is at war. And we're fighting along with S-ranked criminals." 

**-x-**

Two shinobi were standing in front of each other in the middle of white field, cold winter wind circling around them. Suddenly, a third shinobi appeared, kneeling in front of the one with spiky black hair. 

"Madara-sama" he referred "we received news about the ongoing fight at the Konoha" 

"And?" Madara asked in completely emotionless voice. 

"The Hebi is stopping them from further action. They are fighting against extremely resistant forces at this very moment" 

"So I see" Madara eyed Itachi in front of him "looks like we have other matters to deal with. Your training can wait" 

"So it seems" Itachi nodded. All three disappeared into a cloud of smoke. 

**-x-**

Suigetsu kicked off the rocks and followed Kisame into a fight. 

"Sakura, Karin" Sasuke called "stay here and make sure no one interrupts Naruto's clones" 

"Understood" 

"Juugo, Sai, act on your own accord. And give no quarter" 

"Understood" both disappeared. 

"What about you?" Sakura instantly asked. 

"I'm going to finish off that artist guy. Before he called out a Bijuu" 

"And you better hurry" Karin said, her eyes closed "he's focusing chakra, fitting to Bijuu" 

"Gottcha" Sasuke ran his fingers through Sakura's hair before kicking off the rocks and hitting the fighting shinobi (all the opposition consisted of Narutos) with his Chidori Nagashi, clearing himself a path. 

"It would be nice of him to stop destroying my clones along the way" Naruto complained, sweat dripping his face. 

"Shut it already" Karin retorted "you have more chakra than an entire Akatsuki all together. I can sense it you know" 

"Easy for you to talk!"

Sakura wasn't listening very much of what they were arguing about. She was focused on a certain actions Akatsuki soldiers took…or didn't take. _They are not attacking me or Naruto. Why? Were they ordered to do so? If they were and Sasuke left to fight off the Bijuu, it could mean…_

"So, we meet again, Sakura-chan" a familiar voice reached Sakura's ear from behind her. At the moment of recognition, she drew out kunai and was about to stab it into Uchiha Madara's chest, but she was stopped by his iron grip. 

"Damn!" Karin cursed and wanted to go towards Sakura, but was stopped from behind by a pair of strong arms wrapping around her belly and neck and a cold iron of kunai ramming in her throat. 

"Hello, Karin. Nice to see you again" Itachi whispered to her ear. 

"Can't say the same about you, traitor" she retorted, but the sting under her throat increased. 

"I wouldn't be so daring, if I was in your position" 

"Bastard" Karin whispered, her eyes turning down to where Naruto was kneeling. 

"Uchiha Itachi" he growled, eyes filled with a gleam of pure hate. 

"Uzumaki Naruto" he intoned "what brings you to Hebi?" 

"Wish of your death!" Naruto yelled at him, but couldn't move a muscle: he felt that if he did, all the chakra concentrated on his clones would be gone. 

"My little brother's influence is just outstanding" Itachi mocked a bit "but, it won't last long enough to cause me any harm" these words were followed by a light gasp, escaping Itachi's lips when he felt something sharp ramming into his back. 

"You better let her go, traitor" Juugo growled, cursed seal already crawling his skin, his hand transformed into a shell of sharp thorns. 

"Juugo" Itachi said in monotonic voice as always "no surprise to see you here as well" he smirked "even better" 

**-x-**

Meanwhile Madara and Sakura were still fighting who is stronger by brute strength. 

"You are strong, Sakura-chan" Madara smirked, his very-much-Sasuke-like face closing to the kunoichi "just as Itsuki was" 

"Don't you dare to speak my father's name!" Sakura yelled at him and from under her cloak, a snake shot out and bit Madara's arm: he had to retreat as more snakes came out, hissing at him. Madara eliminated the horde with his sword, but he was already unable to come close to Sakura. 

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto called the kunoichi from behind. 

"Stay where you are, Naruto" she lifted her two kunais "I'll take care of this" 

"Yo, Madara!" another voice, belonging to the youngest Uchiha, reached the area. Madara turned around and saw Sasuke, standing further away from them all, already dead body of Deidara lying by his feet "he's not much of a threat when caught off guard and in close fight" Sasuke mocked. He pointed his sword at Madara "now is your turn" 

"Hn" Madara only smirked in a similar way Sasuke does and threw a kunai to other direction: Naruto. 

"Uh oh" Naruto widened his eyes and was about to let go of the hand sign to stop the blade, but another snake caught the kunai and crumbled it into dust. 

"Not gonna work, Madara" Sakura warned, her eyes dangerously narrowed. 

"Really?" Sakura whirled around: Naruto was being circled by ten shinobi. 

"Shit!" Sakura let her snakes towards Naruto, but they were a little too late…

However, a large black mass pushed the shinobi away and devoured them into itself. 

"You seem in trouble, Naruto" a smooth and silent voice came out of a shinobi, cloaked with dark grey suit. 

"Shino?" the blonde-haired shinobi widened his eyes to him "what are you-" 

"Hey, don't start that noble crap" Kiba appeared beside Shino, sitting on Akamaru. The dog woofed in agreement. Another squad of Akatsuki ninja tried to attack them, but there, Hinata jumped in and repelled them with her Gentle Fists. 

"Hinata-chan?" Naruto looked at her with surprise. 

"Everyone's here, Naruto-kun" she said with a smile on her face. True, loads of ANBU ninja and other teams of Konoha Naruto knew since Academy were already fighting the Akatsuki. 

"But, how did you-" 

"We have scouts here too, you know" Kiba smirked "besides, something tells me that Uchiha wouldn't have gone into this mess if he didn't know Hokage-sama will send him reinforcement" 

**-x-**

Madara watched the Konoha ninja joining the fight with obvious displease on his face. Sasuke smirked to his expression. 

"I suppose this wasn't what you originally planned" he spoke "is it me, or is this your last bits of Akatsuki so-called army?" 

"They couldn't know" Madara said, still staring at Konoha ninja fighting "which means-"

"If you think I planned this all…well, only half of it is true" Sasuke narrowed his Sharingan eyes to Madara "I knew you will make your move and I managed to locate where exactly. However, I was not convinced that Tsunade-sama would truly join the fight. But everything turned out to good. I don't really care about the details" 

"You _do _realize this can't go all by your plan" Madara turned his look up to Sasuke "you still can loose" 

"Seeing as Naruto was giving your guys a hard time for a better half an hour before you showed up. I'd say the conclusion will be different" Sasuke's grip around Kusanagi tightened "Bijuu chakra can be used for a different purposes, not only releasing monsters" Madara smirked…the very same way Sasuke usually does. 

"I suppose this won't go off without a fight" he drew out his sword "but I must congratulate you. You really have me with this one" Madara's Sharingan activated. 

"Go to hell, Madara" Sasuke spat out the insult he was holding back for so long "you Mangekyou users cause nothing but destruction" 

"You are from the same clan, Sasuke-kun" Madara kept on smirking, leaning towards "that is your destiny as well" 

"I'll take care of it to be otherwise" and he charged right to Madara. The older Uchiha kicked off and their blades collided, sparks raining to all directions. 

"Strange" Madara spoke after few minutes of forcing each other to draw back, blades rammed into each other "I don't remember you having this much power while you were fighting Itachi just three and half years ago" 

"Exactly" Sasuke gave him a cruel grin "that was three and half years ago" he punched Madara right into face with his other hand and forced him to draw back, while Sasuke attacked on, but again was blocked by Madara's sword "never let your guard down" he hissed, grinning to a bleeding lip of his opponent. Madara only grated his teeth, Mangekyou forming in his eyes. 

"So be it" 

**  
**


	16. Oblivion

-16-

**-16-**

**Reunion**

Sasuke and Madara were fighting each other, only exchanging hits of swords and fire balls. Strangely, the entire battle was a real match: their powers were equal.

"Enough" Sasuke hissed after Madara pushed him back another time. He formed Chidori in his palm and disappeared into thin air. Madara only turned his Mangekyou eyes and saw Sasuke appearing right behind him. Smirk. Madara caught Sasuke's arm with Chidori, but the youngest Uchiha simply thrust his other suddenly lightening-full hand into Madara's chest…and he disappeared with a bunch of black ravens, only to appear behind Sasuke's back. Madara was about to jab his blade into Sasuke's back, but he whirled around and blocked it with Kusanagi.

"You have a perfect timing, Sasuke-kun" Madara phrased a little mockingly.

"Stay still, so I could beat the life out of you" Sasuke shot back and a snake shot out of his shoulder, threatening to wound Madara…and he dodged it only by an inch.

The last move struck Sasuke like lightening. _I see. So it's true what I thought of: his fighting abilities had gone numb because he retreated from the battlefield. Of course, this could be a diversion, but knowing him, it's not. He can predict my moves with his Mangekyou, but it looks like he's having difficulties in telling where my chakra recomposes inside my body. Perfect. Maybe some old school will do a trick. _

**-x-**

Sakura was watching the match between Sasuke and Madara for a while, trying to analyze who would have a better chance to win. _I don't believe it, but…they're equal. All the deductions I can make about their fighting is that no one can win this match. Unless there's something only Sharingan can see. _She then turned around and found another scene, far more serious by circumstances: Naruto was circled by Shino's team and looked exhausted, but good enough for withholding Akatsuki with his clones. However, Karin was caught by Itachi and Juugo was ramming his recomposed arm into his back. Sakura instantly analyzed the situation. _This should do the trick._ She made few hand seals and closed her eyes.

**-x-**

Itachi suddenly felt the warmth of Karin's body in his grip disappear. He lowered his Sharingan look and all he could see there was a tree loaf. _Substitution? No. Genjutsu _and _substitution. But who-. _

"Itachi, right?' a feminine voice reached Uchiha's ears from behind. He felt another blade rammed into his back.

"Haruno Sakura. You're genjutsu abilities are praiseworthy"

"Spear it!" snakes wrapped around Itachi and he was forced to kneel. Sakura disappeared and re-appeared in front of Itachi, Juugo pointing his recomposed arm at him.

"You're the one who destroyed Sasuke's life!" she forced out those words.

"And I suppose you're the one rebuilding it?"

Slap.

Blood leaked out of Itachi's mouth. He turned his eyes to Sakura, but the kunoichi lifted hers as well and their looks no longer met.

"You know you cannot look into my eyes" Itachi said in completely emotionless voice "you know my one finger can put you into Tsukuyomi and you know what I've done. No less from the daughter of Haruno Itsuki"

Slap.

More blood spilled out of another corner of Itachi's mouth.

"Don't speak my father's name, you bastard!" she yelled at him "you were his family!"

"I was what I wanted them to see me be" Itachi retorted "until I've got enough"

"That's what it is, huh? It's all about power then?"

"Yes. It was always about power. And it will always stay this way" Itachi threw a glance on Sasuke and Madara fighting "and since my brother cannot kill me due to his soft heart…" he returned his gaze to Sakura's face "I feel no threat"

The kunoichi kneeled in front of Itachi and bent to his ear, placing one hand on his other shoulder.

"When you feel no threat" she whispered in trembling voice "you feel no fear. When you feel no fear, you feel nothing" she paused before asking "was there even a single moment, that you loved your brother?"

Itachi's eyes widened to the question. He remained silent as memories of his past in Konoha ran through his mind. Father, mother, friends, Academy, Sasuke, ANBU…

"No" he said "but he loved me" Sakura gulped.

"Then it has at least a little worth…doing this" and with these words, she jabbed kunai into Itachi's left side, right into artery under heart "die well" she wished and stood up, watching the dark red blood spilling onto white snow.

"S-sakura-chan" Naruto whispered, looking at the man, lost in convulsion.

"Concentrate on the fight, Naruto" Sakura said, not looking away from dying Itachi "you, Juugo, better make sure he really dies" the snakes released Itachi within these words.

"But, Sasuke-"

"Sasuke has better things to do!" she cut off "Itachi was never really worth killing" she watched the last breath leaving Itachi's chest.

Suigetsu appeared suddenly by them, his body bruised and beat up, but Samehada in his hands.

"Hey, what is up with-" he stopped in the middle of the sentence as he saw already dead Itachi, lying in the snow. His eyes travelled to bloody hands of Sakura, who was still gripping kunai tightly. Suigetsu nodded.

"I see" his face suddenly became a mask of pain. He was about to collapse, but Karin caught him, wrapping his arm around her neck. Suigetsu held himself with Samehada.

"You're totally out of chakra" she stated and turned to Sakura "he can't fight anymore, not at this state"

"Then take him somewhere safe"

"Gottcha" Karin wanted to kick off, but Suigetsu still stayed in one place.

"You should know" Suigetsu looked straight at Sakura "Sasuke-kun was the one who wanted to kill Itachi"

"No" Sakura retorted shortly "he had never wanted to kill his own brother. It just turned out so…"

"Alright" Suigetsu stopped her and smiled through his busted lips "take care here" and he and Karin disappeared. Juugo nodded to Sakura and also disappeared. The kunoichi turned to Shino.

"Can your bugs trace down Bijuu chakra?" she asked.

"Yes, I have some inhabiting me, with the ability to collect exact chakra"

"I need to trace down shinobi, who posses the Bijuu chakra in this mess" she showed down to the battlefield.

"Bugs won't be necessary" Hinata said and activated her Byakkugan. After few minutes of searching through the mass of people and between trees, she reported:

"There are no Bijuu here"

"Are you sure?" Sakura asked, a little impatient.

"Not that I could find"

"Is that bad?" Kiba asked "that they are not here"

"It means they can still strike anywhere" Sakura frowned her eyebrows "Shino-kun, could you send some of those bugs to scout the area around the village? We gotta find them"

"Will be done" Shino nodded and a handful of bugs swarmed out of his high collar and scattered in the cold winter air.

**-x-**

Madara pushed away Sasuke one more time. Both weren't even panting heavier.

"I see why you brought Itachi to the brink of his death" Madara said, smirking "you're an outstanding shinobi, Sasuke-kun. Your place is by my side"

"Get lost, Madara!" Sasuke yelled back at him "I don't need recognition from rotting old corpse like you" and Sasuke sped off towards Madara with a flash speed.

"What?" Madara's eyes widened as he barely kept up with Sasuke's speed. Soon enough the youngest Uchiha was circling Madara with mirage wall of himself, caused by an abnormal speed.

_This is a cheap trick, considering it's coming from Sasuke. But if he's pulling something like this…he must've seen something. An opening. If he did, I'm done for it. __Guess this won't go off without a desperate measures. _

Sasuke charged towards with his snakes, which were mirrored from all sides. But his attack was suddenly repelled by unseen power, which made the snakes melt in the air.

_What the-? This feeling…it's the same I got when Naruto and I met at the hideout three years ago. He's releasing the Bijuu. _

True enough, Madara was soon covered by a black chakra coat and one part of it charged right towards Sasuke. But he simply caught it with his hand…and it didn't even burn Sasuke's skin. Madara's eyes widened with surprise once again.

"How-"

"You seemingly have forgotten" Sasuke smirked "I'm also an Uchiha. I have the ability to control a Bijuu" he threw a glance to the black claw he was holding "by this chakra, I assume you have the eight-tails inside of you" Sasuke gripped the claw tighter and the entire line that connected it with Madara's coat vanished in the air "but this cheap trick won't work on me" and he charged right at Madara.

The oldest Uchiha blocked Sasuke's attacks with his chakra-covered sword. Sasuke used the advantage of being close to Madara and gripped his chakra coat: the black transparent mass instantly disappeared. However, two more claws broke out of Madara's back, where the cloak was still intact and tried to grip Sasuke's but they only burned on the way to his body.

_This is outstanding. He's able to turn his chakra into a shield from Bijuu. What is even more remarkable, he's connected Sharingan abilities to trace Bijuu chakra moves. __Sasuke is, after all, the greatest of us all. I suppose it is time for me to resign. Itachi was supposed to be the leading figure of Akatsuki and the world after we seized it, but…Sasuke turned out to be more suitable for this. _

Again their blades collided, when Madara managed to push away Sasuke again. Now, they were crossing blades above their heads, fighting with red gazes. Some of the black chakra reseeded due to Sasuke's presence, but the back of it was still burning.

"You're very strong, Sasuke-kun" Madara phrased with a bizarre smile on his face "I can offer you the world, if only you join me. I can give you even more power, greater than you've ever known. You know you don't have to reach the limit. Better make it so you wouldn't _have _your limit"

Sasuke listened to his words…and thought about his past. His parents were killed practically in front of him…and he couldn't do anything. His only friend is still chased by Akatsuki, and he can't help him…and the only woman he ever loved or will love is now targeted by the freak right in front of him. Sasuke's blood boiled. _I want more power. I want to be stronger than I am now. _The cursed seal activated on his shoulder. _But. _The burning chakra began to spread through the left side of his body. _I don't want it from _him.

"You don't get anything, do you?" Sasuke lifted his now red and yellow eyes to Madara "there's only one source of power I consider important. The rest are just useless" Chidori chirped out of his body and pushed Madara away "and don't suggest something you don't have" he shouted, the cursed seal's marks covering his entire body "for you do not own the world" Madara slowly stood up and watched how Sasuke enters the second stage of the cursed seal.

"You really are not like the rest of Uchiha's though" he noted, brushing suddenly leaked blood from his lips "you don't care about the clan"

"Wrong!" Sasuke lifted himself from the ground few feet "I care too much to let it fall into darkness again!" and he charged towards Madara, Chidori in his one hand and Kusanagi in another.

**-x-**

The one-on-one fight was also watched by a hooded and cloaked figure, standing further away on the branch of tallest tree. Another figure, cloaked with light grey cloak joined him.

"You haven't told her, have you?" Kabuto smirked to Hideki.

"No. She left before I could've talked to her"

"Right" Kabuto turned his look to two Uchihas fighting "Madara is about to be destroyed"

"Yes, but not the Bijuu he collected" Hideki watched how both shinobi rammed their swords above their heads "you think they are still around?"

"Oh yes, definitely" Kabuto let out a little sad smile "but they will be caught, that's for sure" he turned his black look to Sakura, who suddenly left along with Hinata "that Hyuuga girl. I met her before. He dojutsu is exceptional. There's only matter of time when they find and eliminate the Bijuu carriers"

"No surprise" Hideki nodded, watching how Sasuke lifts into the mid-air and focuses Chidori into his palm "this is about to end"

"Farewell, Madara" Kabuto smirked "somebody had to kill you anyway"

**-x-**

Sakura and Hinata were rushing through the forest, filled with fighting shinobi and Narutos.

"How long do you think Naruto can hold back?" Sakura asked, hopping through leafless trees.

"I saw him slowly starting to burn his red Bijuu chakra just before we left. I suppose he's at the end of his limit"

"Then we must hurry. Before Naruto lost control of himself"

"Lost control?" Hinata turned her suddenly worried face to Sakura "what do you mean?"

"Bijuu chakra tends to take over carrier's body and mind. The more tales come out, the harder it gets to control the Bijuu chakra" Sakura quickly explained "Naruto's limit is at four tails. After that, he can no longer recognize a friend from foe"

"Sakura! He's there!" Hinata pointed at Zetsu, who was about to finish off one of Konoha's ANBU ninja. Sakura recomposed her arms and eight snakes charged to Zetsu. They were about to get him, but Zetsu melted into tree branch and appeared on the other. There, Hinata shot him few stings of chakra and Zetsu lost balance. Sakura was about to capture him with her snakes.

"Sakura; behind you!" Hinata yelled and the kunoichi turned around, finding the real Zetsu, charging at her. Sakura's shoulder recomposed and eight snakes locked Zetsu up and they both fell on the ground. Sakura stepped on the throat of two-colored man, causing him to choke.

"Where are other Bijuu carriers?" Sakura demanded.

"Hidden" Zetsu's white side breathed out.

"Why are you the only one here?"

"Others…cannot control it well"

"Why?"

"Because, they-" he stopped at the middle of the sentence. Sakura and Hinata also froze. Everything suddenly fell silent, not even wind moved through the trees. Even air somehow grew heavy and hardly possible to breathe, although it was winter. The ackwardness lasted only for a few moments. After that, a chirping wave of while and blue light swept across the forest, consuming trees and everything in its path.

**-x-**

**Few moments back. **

Sasuke was flying straight into Madara, who prepared to repel his Chidori and Kusanagi attacks. But at the last moment, Sasuke formed another two balls of Chodori under his wings and with all this power he collided into Madara.

_If this won't send him into oblivion, I don't know what could. Die well, Uchiha Madara. And stay quietly in my memories. _

**A/N: **Cliff hanger…sorry :DDDD ok, the second chapter will probably be last…or I'll just put on two…I haven't decided yet :DDD thanks for all the reviews and hits ;))) you guys are the best ;)


	17. My Choice Epilogue

-17-

**-17-**

**My Choice**

The very last thing Uchiha Sasuke saw was how the image of Madara disappears in the whiteness of his Chidori. Right after that, when Sasuke opened his eyes, he found himself at a completely white space, his body already out of the second stage. Sasuke immediately recognized it. _This is it. The place between life and death Sakura was talking about. So I suppose he-_

"Welcome, Sasuke-kun" a voice made him whirl around and meet face to face with Madara.

"This is between life and death" Sasuke instantly said.

"Keen eye" Madara smirked "only this time I wasn't the one, creating it" Sasuke eyed him for a moment.

"No, it was born naturally for both of us. So this is how two equal shinobi end up" Sasuke also smirked.

"Correct. However, only one of us is going to escape this endless prison" Madara let out a light dramatic laugh "the other one will be wandering this endless white desert for all eternity"

"And I suppose you will still be clinging to your pathetically empty life?"

"Isn't your life quite empty as well?" Madara shot the question back. Sasuke was taken aback by such an unexpected question.

"Why can't you answer this instantly?" Madara's smirk widened "is it because you don't really have a life?" Sasuke's eyes widened. _All my life I've focused on one single goal: Uchiha Itachi. And with that…I may have forgotten everything else…I may have stopped being…simply a person. _

"You know, Sasuke-kun" Madara talked on shrewdly "you and I are both walking the same path. We both desire power. That is the goal of the Uchiha clan: to be dominant at everything. That was the reason I founded it. That was the reason I became immortal" he walked closer to Sasuke "and you posses the same…no, the greater power than anyone else has ever had. Do you really want to waste it on such insignificant things like friendship or pathetic love?"

Sasuke lifted his coal black eyes to Madara and stared at them. He couldn't believe how true his clansman was.

_Friendship…love…family…life…can I really be happy with this? Can I be full?_

"You're already a rouge, Sasuke-kun" Madara continued "and for rogues, there's no way back"

"What do you want me to do?" Sasuke growled in low voice. Madara's smile suddenly became victorious.

"I want you to live and take the world for yourself. I want the Uchiha clan rule every part of the Earth. I want the old order of villages, kindness and trusts fall into dusts. It is all rotten and old. Our Sharingan can predict the future: new world. New life!"

Sasuke's mind suddenly shut off from what Madara was saying and seemingly traveled back in time.

_Naruto…the only real brother I've ever had since…forever. Kakashi…the teacher, best one I had ever went through with. Then Hebi…Suigetsu, Karin, Juugo…we maybe started with just our own individual goals, but now…we're comrades…friends. Then Sai…strange, but…also good friend. And now…Sakura…when she came into my life, everything changed. I changed. She changed me. And…do I really want this to go away? This feeling…of wholeness when I think about all those people around me. _

"How is it going to be?" Madara's voice brought Sasuke back to the present "will you carry out Uchiha clan's goal?" Sasuke looked at Madara with empty look for a while…then a laugh escaped him lips.

"You don't get anything at all, oblivious piece of shit" Madara's smile was blown away "I already posses the world"

"WHAT?!" Madara exploded with rage.

"You see?" the surroundings began to shake and Madara could barely stand on his feet, while Sasuke was clam and it seemed that the sudden earthquake didn't affect him at all "I will be the one leaving here. And don't worry about the clan: it will live on"

"You! You took over this!" Madara looked around the crumbling white space, which now only held Sasuke in the midst of black emptiness. Madara was about to fall, but his hand clung onto the last bits of the white world.

"I've heard your thoughts, Sasuke-kun!" Madara shouted up at his clansman "I will not stay a mere memory! The clan you look forward to build shall not survive"

"Let's put it to the test then" Sasuke smirked and lightly put his feet on Madara's hand "I'll tell you about results. That is _if _we meet in Hell" and Sasuke stepped harder on the hand: the shard of the white space, which Madara was clinging on broke off the shinobi fell after the rest of the space.

Sasuke suddenly saw everything turning back into whiteness again. Pleasurable fragility and vagueness filled his body and the next thing he heard was a dozens distant voices, slowly growing lauder.

"Yo, Sasuke!' a familiar voice called his name, but Sasuke felt to weak to answer.

"Yo, Earth to Sasuke-teme! Wake up, you baka!"

"Shut up, dope!" the Uchiha shot back and tore his eyes open: the first thing he saw was grey clouds and slowly falling snowflakes, landing on his face and eyelashes.

"Though this is going to work" the same voice giggled. Sasuke turned his head left and found Naruto, all worn out and scratched, lying next to him "that was one hell of a stunt you pulled over there. I thought I was going to fry!"

"It's better you would have" Sasuke shot back, pressing his hand to his forehead "my head already hurts like hell"

Both shinobi sat up with pants, growls and pains here and there. Sasuke looked around and found that most of ninja that were fighting could barely move. The lucky thing was that most of Akatsuki forces were eliminated and now, well enough ninjas of Konoha tied the remaining up. Sasuke's look suddenly fixed on two things: one completely foreseen and the other absolutely unexpected. Madara's body was lying motionless and dead and further away…

"Itachi" Sasuke whispered, his eyes widened.

"Yeah" Naruto nodded "Sakura finished him off right after you started the fight with that Madara guy. Sorry about that"

"No need" Sasuke's gaze suddenly became empty and he lowered it "he wasn't even worth of that" but suddenly another thought hit him "where _is _Sakura?"

"Well, she went to-" Naruto couldn't finish his sentence, since Hinata popped out of nowhere (she also was bruised and scratched, some wounds on her arm even lightly bled) and fell on him, hugging his neck tightly.

"Naruto-kun!" she said in his ear "you're alright! I was so scared"

"Hey, Hinata-chan! I'm perfectly fine" Naruto hugged her back, happy and sheepish smile shining on him like the second sun "can't take me down that easily"

"Hn. Show off" Sasuke watched his two comrades and could barely hold back a little smile. His gaze, however, suddenly located a certain pink-haired figure with torn cream cloak…standing in front of unknown hooded and cloaked stranger. The two weren't talking, just staring at each other. Sakura's expression had anger written all over it when she looked up at the stranger. Sasuke's eyes narrowed when they turned into Sharingan and he inspected the chakra of hooded man: to his surprise, it was very similar to Sakura's. Suddenly, the stranger disappeared with Transfer Jutsu and Sakura was left standing alone. Her expression now was empty and slowly, but very surely, a little smile bloomed on her lips. She turned to Sasuke and walked to him.

"You're alright?" was his first question. Sakura nodded and sat beside him on the ground.

"I was more worried about you, but…looks like everything turned out fine" she overlooked the dead body of Madara being wrapped in a black material.

"Sakura, who was that?" Sasuke suddenly asked "the person you were talking to minutes ago" Sakura turned her head to him, eyes full of surprise. Then, a little smile again broke out on her lips. She leaned in and kissed Sasuke lightly.

"I'll tell you all about him when we get back. No need to get jealous"

"I'm not!" Sasuke began to protest, but was interrupted by Karin, Suigetsu and Juugo, rejoining them again.

"You, guys, seem to get along well" Suigetsu smirked "well, Sasuke-kun, congratulations, looks like now you're really the last of the clan"

"Right" Sasuke and Sakura stood up.

"What are we going to do now?" Karin asked, still helping Suigetsu to keep standing "he needs medical attendance and…" she stopped, as if not daring to finish.

"What four-eyes wants to say is that what is it going to be with Hebi?" Sasuke sighed. Yes, it was trouble now. He never considered into his calculations the future of his team _after _the battle is over.

"Still working on it?" a firm, feminine voice reached the group. Tsunade was coming their, dangerously annoyed expression on her face.

"Hey, Tsunade-baa-chan" Naruto said nervously "you know, you shouldn't punish any one of them, because, well, they sort of helped the most in battle and all, and-"

"So you say!" Tsunade yelled at them "you, Uchiha, not only pushed your comrades and your village into grave danger, but also cooperated with S-ranked criminals and left your village without approval _again_"

"But, Hokage-sama-" Karin tried to interfere.

"Silence!" Tsunade raised her gloved hand "this is unacceptable"

"But we volunteered to go, Hokage-sama" Sai spoke the minute he joined the group.

"Exactly!" Tsunade overlooked the entire group with angry gaze. Sakura and Sasuke exchanged looks. The kunoichi's hand wrapped around Sasuke's and their fingers connected.

"However" Tsunade said after few moments "looks like your little outburst cost us the elimination of Akatsuki" smile lit up on her lips "good job, everyone. You and your both teams will be cleared of all charges and from now on will have a free entrance to Konoha"

"S-seriously?" Naruto widened his eyes to suddenly oh-so-friendly Tsunade.

"Yes"

"Yay! Now you guys can stay all you want! Ramen is the best at Konoha, believe it!"

"Yeah, what a joy" Suigetsu noted ironically and followed the medical ninja, who came by Tsunade's orders.

Sasuke watched his comrades walking away and couldn't help but think darkly: _what if they…can't stay? _

**-x-**

**Later at night**

Sasuke was standing in the middle of the path he once already walked when he left Konoha for the first time. White snowflakes fell on his black-cloaked shoulders and raven hair. Somehow, the Uchiha now felt empty. Although his mind was working hard to decide what to do, his heart stayed somehow emotionless. The fact that he killed Uchiha Madara just few hours ago seemed so far away now.

_Hebi…they can't stay here. I've seen them in hospital, they don't feel right here. And I can't just leave with them. But I want to. And I also want to stay. But I don't want them to be forced to stay here. But I leave, I'll be leaving Naruto and Sakura… and Sai. Oh, come on! When did you become so indecisive!! Can't I just find an alternative for all of us? _

"Seeing you here is kinda creepy, you know" bell-like feminine voice reached Sasuke's ears. He immediately recognized it: there was no other voice like that he knew of.

"Why, Sakura?"

"Because when you do, there's a good chance you will leave" she walked closer to him "what's bothering you?"

"Hebi" Sasuke answered instantly: he felt like just talking it all out "I don't want to abandon them. But I also don't want to abandon you"

"What are you planning to do then?" Sakura turned to him and saw that same dangerously empty look and blocked soul.

"I'm thinking…about leaving" Sasuke told the truth. This made kunoichi's heart almost jump out of her chest. Sasuke continued:

"I can't be sure about myself anymore as well. Maybe…maybe Madara was right about me: I'm a rouge. And I can't settle down anymore"

"Yes, you can1" Sakura suddenly shouted at him "you can if you really want to! And Madara was wrong all along! He believed that people can't change back and I say it's not true! IYou would've turned into something like Orochimaru if you were not able to change!" Sasuke listened to her, all thoughts inside his head mixing into one black mass.

"I also used to think I can't settle down, but when I met you…everything changed!" tears rolled down her face "everything I've been doing till I came to Konoha…it now looses its importance, because you are here. And while you're here…we can live at home. I know Konoha is your home, no matter how you put it. And if you leave…" she took a short breath "I will loose my home once again. We both will be homeless again. Don't you want to regain what you lost?"

_Regain what I've lost? Can sins be forgiven? I will put it a test, that's what I told Madara. _

Sasuke brought Sakura into hug. The kunoichi hugged him back with arms tightly around his neck. _Here I go again, begging him not to leave. How ironic. People use to beg _me _not to leave. _

"Please, don't go" she whispered to his ear. Sasuke stayed silent. Until a soft and warm smile lit on his lips.

"Juugo" he said silently "needs to be under constant watch. Tsunade may even think of something for his uncontrolled malice" Sakura gasped. _Did he just..?_

"Karin used to complain how she wants more medical training. And it looks like Konoha here has the best byo-nin training in the country"

"And Suigetsu?" Sakura whispered.

"It really does not look like it, but he has the brains. And Konoha could really use some jounin these days. And besides" Sasuke retreated and looked straight into Sakura's green orbs "I always though that something like Uchiha Sakura sounds nice"

Sakura froze. _I hope this isn't another dream. _

"So, you're-"

"Guess I have no other choice" Sasuke lightly kissed Sakura's forehead "I don't think I'll ever forgive myself if I leave you and everything behind again"

"But will they agree?" 

"I'll use persuasion" Sasuke smirked "don't worry about it. Better worry what to do with your parlor"

"Why?" Sakura frowned.

"You're moving in with me. To old Uchiha mansion. Think of it: you can move in with an entire chocolate factory" Sakura laughed lightly and they both walked back to the village hand in hand.

"I think I know what to do already" she turned to Sasuke and stopped again "I haven't told you this, but…" she touched his cheek lightly "I love you"

"I knew that" Sasuke leaned in and kissed her "and you should know as well: I love you"

**Epilogue**

Summer. Six years later…

"Suigetsu, you baka, find someone else!" Karin's voice came from the hospital office, where she was working "I already have number or missions"

"Come on, I need you for this one. I don't make me beg, four-eyes"

"Well, if you stop insulting me all the time" Karin fixed her hair, removing them from strapped shoulder: the summer came unbelievable hot "I might consider it"

"Alright" Suigetsu sighed: it was still hard for him to deal with Karin. She just asked to be made fun of "we're going to Uchiha's tonight. If I throw any joke about you, you will never ask you to go to the mission again" Karin leaned back in her chair and smirked.

"We have a deal then"

"See you tonight" Suigetsu waved while walking out through the door, Samehada hanging on his back.

_Sheesh, so many years and I still can't get along with that woman. What a bother. Oh well, if she's coming to the mission, I better make sure she does it every time I need her. Troublesome, as Shikamaru would say. Heh, he was right: women _are _troublesome. Might as well go visit Juugo at bird tower, see how he's doing. Job of a squad leader Jounin isn't exactly free time activity. _

**-x-**

"Hey, Sai?" Naruto referred to his friend. They were sitting at Ichiraku's, waiting for their ramen to come.

"Hm?" Sai retreated from a book he was reading.

"Haven't you ever though about having a girlfriend?"

"Girl…friend?" Sai thought for a while "no, I haven't. Why?"

"Well maybe you should" Naruto shot him a sheepish smile "you know, I have Hinata, Sasuke has Sakura and you need someone too"

"I still, however, don't really understand how you managed to get Hinata's attention" Sai said, taking the chopsticks.

"What do you mean?" Naruto's eyes instantly lit up with suspicion.

"Well, your penis isn't really amazing, so-"

"WHAT WAS THAT!" few people even stopped to look who's shouting like that.

Yeah, guess nothing really changes _that _much.

But…

**-x-**

Sakura has just finished another book on medical herbs. She stretched out on the terrace's floor, letting her body, dressed with only little black dress, with Uchiha fan on the back, relax. She looked at the ceiling for a while, not thinking of anything particularly, but her lips shone with little happy smile.

"Ka-chan!" a childish voice called and Sakura instantly sat up. She didn't have time to look around to identify the caller, when a little copy of Sasuke jumped on her and hug her neck.

"Ka-chan, ka-chan, look at my eyes!" the five-year-old boy smiled happily and activated his Sharingan, currently only with two black drops. Sakura watched her son's sudden growth of strength and her happy smiled widened.

"Amazing, Sakirou, dear" Sakura hugged the boy "does your father know?" 

"No" Sakirou suddenly grew sad "I couldn't find him anywhere" the kunoichi smiled understandingly.

"I think I know where he is" the boy's smile came back with a flash.

**-x-**

Uchiha Sasuke lifted himself by arms and sat on a wooden dock, water pouring down his body. _Man, it's hot. _Sasuke was only wearing long black pants, ANBU uniform and weapons thrown by his side. He looked up at the cloudless blue sky and let the sun rays dry him.

Suddenly, Sasuke felt his eyes being covered by something soft and warm.

"Guess who!" a child's voice called out.

"Don't need to" Sasuke put his hand around Sakirou's waist and brought him from behind. The boy hugged his father's neck and giggled.

"Hey, look what I got!" he said happily and showed his Sharingan. Sasuke looked at his son with surprise for a while, then his gaze softened.

"Nothing less from my son" he said softly.

"Will you help me train with Sharingan, otou-chan?" Sakirou asked with a childishly worried tone. Sasuke laughed softly.

"Sure I will"

"Yay! Did you hear that, ka-chan?! Otou-chan will help me improve my Sharingan!" Sakirou smiled widely and sheepishly to Sakura, who closed to them.

"I sure did" she smiled kindly to both of them "now come on. Suigetsu and the gang are coming this evening"

"Right" Sasuke lifted his son and sat him on his shoulders. Sakirou laughed from happiness "as long as Naruto stays without his sexy-no-jutsu" Sasuke sighed.

"Hey, I've heard Hinata gave him a rough time the other day for that" Sakura giggled "don't think that's gonna happen ever again"

"Otou-chan, is that…sexy-no-jutsu so bad?" Sakirou asked innocently.

"Yes, it is" Sasuke looked up at his son "and don't take examples from Naruto. Even though he's soon-to-be Hokage" Sasuke sighed.

The family walked away from the little wooden dock, Sasuke's arm around Sakura's waist and Sakirou smiling happily on Sasuke's shoulders.

**-x-**

On one of Konoha's roofs, a hooded and cloaked figure watched the family walking away. A warm and soft wind played a little with Hideki's cloak. _Looks like you're happy now, Sakura. I was wrong: Uchiha Sasuke is the best person there is for you in this world. Be happy. _

THE END

­--

A/N: and there it's over…I know what you will say: why the hell it ended so quickly. Sorry, it just turned out so…anyway, I'm taking about a week of break and then…who knows, maybe I'll start my new story ;)))) anyway, thank you sooooo much for support, comments and all, especially love4hao ;) I thank you for everything, really ;) see ya all next time ;)

Lady of The Dark Sky


End file.
